


Savages (DISCONTINUED)

by SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, BAMF!Eren, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genocide, Levi and Mikasa are cousins, Levi has long hair, Levi is a royal ASS, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Older!Armin, Older!Eren, One-Sided Attraction, PRINCE!LEVI, Plot twists somewhere in there, Slow Build, Street Rat!Eren, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, evil!Kenny, not between Levi and Eren, younger!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><strong>sav·age</strong><br/>ˈsavij'<br/>adjective<br/>plural noun: savages<br/>1. fierce, violent, and uncontrolled. Cruel and vicious; aggressively hostile.<br/>synonyms:	vicious, brutal, cruel, sadistic, ferocious, fierce, violent, bloody, murderous, homicidal, bloodthirsty;</p><p> </p><p>  <em> noun</em><br/>plural noun: 'savages'<br/>(chiefly in historical or literary contexts) Primitive; uncivilized.<br/>synonyms:	primitive, uncivilized, unenlightened, nonliterate<br/>"a savage race" </p><p> </p><p>Levi is the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Sina always taught to believe that the native people of Shiganshina are nothing but blood-thirsty savages, demonic and evil. But when his life is saved on more than one occasion by a handsome street rat named Eren, everything Levi has been taught will be tested and challenged to it's limits. </p><p>When all Levi has been taught to believe from the time he was born was to hate someone because they are different, because they do not look like him or because they don't believe in the same things as him, can he learn to forget everything he's grown up to believe and love someone he's been raised to hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o, SnK fandom and all my fellow Ereri shippers~!  
> SailorHeichou here, back with a new fic for you all to enjoy!
> 
> I've been wanting to do a Prince AU for ages now and just recently found the means to do so.  
> I took different elements from several different movies and shows.  
> Specifically the tv show Merlin and the disney movies Aladdin and Pocahontas along with some other movies like The Prince of Egypt.  
> There won't be any magic, unfortunately. But I hope the plot keeps you guys interested because it's something that I spent a lot of time planning out and talking about with my super cute Waifu who put up with all my ramblings and several things being shoved/thrown at her in the process lol
> 
> So, enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _' ♪ It's survival of the fittest_   
>  _Rich against the poor_   
>  _at the end of the day_   
>  _it's a human trait_   
>  _Hidden deep down inside of our DNA ♪'_   
> 

"I'm begging you, My lord. You must help us!" a peasant woman pleaded on her tired and weathered knees. Her tunic nothing more than a tattered rag barely hanging on by the seams as she looked up with tired, tear filled eyes. "The smaller villages on the outskirts of the Kingdom will surely perish at the hands of bandits and thieves and we've barely enough food to eat as it is!" Fresh tears streaked her already tear stained cheeks and loud sobs racked her body. "I beg you, sire. Please, think of our children. They will not last a fortnight if this continues." 

The Crown Prince of Sina sat regally upon his throne, despite his rather casual outfit of a soft dark blue tunic, dark trousers and dusty riding boots. Levi Ackerman stood from his place on the throne despite the protests of the court council members who looked on with slight indifference at the peasant woman sobbing and graveling before them. The prince gracefully placed a hand on the woman's bony shoulder, causing her to jolt and whip her head up to stare at him. 

"You do not have to beg, my lady." his low voice soothed her softly. "Consider it done. As the future King of Sina, I cannot stand by and watch as my people suffer. I will personally see to this problem with a troop of my best guards along side me." 

He helped the peasant woman stand to her feet before ordering room and board for her to stay comfortably for the night. She thanked the prince profusely as she was escorted out of the throne room by a pair of guards, her face now streaked with tears of joy. 

"Prepare the horses," Levi ordered. "We ride at first light for the village of Ehrmich." 

"As you wish, My lord." 

Levi took quick, meaningful steps as he strode out of the throne room. The sounds of guards following after him with heavy footfalls, their armor clanking together loudly. One guard chose not to walk behind him, however, and Levi could almost hear the unsaid words lingering in the tense air between them. 

"What is it, Erwin? Spit it out." Levi grunted, irritation clear in his tone. 

The prince didn't need to look up to know that the blond bastard was probably smirking at him, "Oh, nothing, My lord." Levi could practically see the smug smile in his tone as Erwin spoke.

"Tell me, Erwin. What would you have done in my position, then?" The prince came to an abrupt stop and turned to face the taller guard with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. A thin, dark brow arched prompting the other to answer his question. 

"I would have done the same. Helping the people of Ehrmich, that is."

"Is that so?" a new voice soon joined the conversation. Levi looked up in the direction of the Throne room where he had just came and saw his Uncle slinking toward them, all gangling, long limbs and slouched posture. One would not think, what with his squinty eyes and casual nonchalance that this man was currently Stewarding the throne in place of the King. Kenny Ackerman lacked in grace and regal presence but he made up for it in authority and command. 

"Uncle," Levi addressed with a nod of his head in favor of a bow. "I wasn't expecting you to attend the council meeting." 

"Don't sound so disappointed." Kenny snorted a laugh as he approached the two men. Erwin standing at attention and bowing slightly. "I hear you're going to ride for Ehrmich at dawn. Surely, you don't plan on going alone." the man drawled with an arch of his eyebrow in Levi's direction. 

"Of course not. I was planning on taking Erwin and my squad on this quest to-"

"No." Kenny interrupted with a frown. "Erwin is to stay here. His presence is needed in the Capital." 

"But Uncle-"

"Levi," Kenny smirked. "I've trained you to be one of the strongest soldiers in our Army. Surely, you'll be able to handle a small rag-tag team of bandits without the help from the Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Tch," Levi sucked his teeth softly. "That goes without saying, Uncle." 

"Excellent. Then I wish you both a good evening and I pray for your safe return from this quest, my prince." Kenny bowed, only just barely containing a sneer before he took his leave. Erwin also bidding the Prince well-wishes and farewell with the excuse of needing to get their newest recruits situated.

Levi gave a small frustrated snort through his nose as he turned to return to his chamber for the evening. It had been another long and tiring day of training, listening to peasants complaints and reviewing historical documents from the archives. Being a Prince in training to become future King was taxing in it's own but Levi supposed he should be grateful despite the boring history lessons and speech lessons. He was Prince and treated as such. He had a hot meal three times a day, servants who tended to his every whim and riches beyond his own imaginations. It was life that anyone would wish for and yet Levi found himself jaded by all the glitz and glamour of it all. 

He threw open his chamber doors startling his manservant- Thomas Wagner - as he tromped in with his dusty riding boots. The blond had been turning down the bed when Levi noisily announced his presence. 

"M-My Lord! Welcome back." Thomas looked flustered as he scrambled to Levi's side to start helping him undress. 

Levi only rolled his eyes with a scowl as he began kicking off his boots, "I hope you have my bath ready." 

"Of course, sire." 

Thomas flitted about the room, running back and forth between the wardrobe as Levi walked behind the partition screen and began shedding his clothes which had gotten dirtied with dust from the training field only hours ago. He could hear Thomas scrambling around the room to pick up his clothes which Levi haphazardly tossed over the screen without a care as to where the clothing landed. It was Thomas' job to pick up after him after all so Levi never felt too guilty about giving his manservant such a hard time. His uncle was always telling him how as royalty they were not meant to make nice with their servants. Servants were servants regardless of how friendly they tried to be with you. 

Levi stepped out of the cover of the partition, bared in all his naked glory. When he was younger he was much more modest about his servants seeing him naked but now at the ripe age of nineteen, Levi had grown accustomed to it. He stepped in front of the large tub that was steaming slightly from the hot water that had recently been poured into and without much hesitation, he dipped a foot in and then a leg until he was eventually climbing into the tub and lowering himself into the welcoming warmth. Water sloshed violently out of the tub, soaking the rug and floor around him but that was of no concern to him. 

The prince let out the softest of sighs as he sunk a little lower into the tub, until the water was up to his chest, licking at his chin.

"Would you like me to wash your back, sire?" 

Levi only a grunted an affirmative noise in his throat before he was sitting up and leaning forward, giving Thomas access to his back. It wasn't like Levi couldn't wash himself, that wasn't the problem. It was simply that he had been taught that Princes didn't need to do such mundane things for themselves and that's what servants were for. Thomas pinned Levi's long, raven locks up and got to work on washing Levi's back with a warm cloth and Levi quietly enjoyed the extra attention and care to his tired and aching body. 

Just then, a knock sounded at his chamber doors and Levi frowned, "I wish to see no one," he bellowed. "Begone." 

He heard the click of his chambers doors being opened anyway and in walked his younger cousin, Mikasa. Her stony expression as unchanged as the last he saw of her at dinner that evening. Levi sent her his best glare but younger girl had a glare that even rivaled his own. 

"I see you're as welcoming as ever." Mikasa said whimsically. 

"What do you want, Mikasa?" Levi huffed with annoyance. He was tired and all he wanted to do was bathe in peace and then go to bed. "I have to ride at dawn, whatever it is you came for, make it quick." 

"Easy there, kitty. Your claws are showing." she drawled, taking a few steps closer to the tub where Thomas eyed her apprehensively. He'd worked as Levi's manservant long enough to know that nothing good ever came out of these two meeting one another in private. "I came here to tell you that I'm coming with you, to Ehrmich." 

"No." Levi snapped. "You will do no such thing." 

"What's the matter?" Mikasa taunted with the faintest of smiles gracing her full lips. Her dark eyes lighting up with mischief and mirth. "Afraid I'll show you up?" 

Levi kept his expression schooled but Mikasa could tell by the slight twitch of his eye that she was getting under his skin. 

"You're not coming and that's final." 

The raven-haired girl snorted with a roll of her eyes, "You're not the ruler of my life, Levi." 

"But I am the future Ruler of this Kingdom and that means your future King. I said no. I can handle this quest on my own with my squad." 

"Fine," she relented with a sigh. Making no moves to leave his chambers just yet, however. "But next time you go out on some heroic quest, I call first dibs. It's boring just being in the Castle all day. Uncle won't even let me train with my sword anymore, saying it's not 'lady-like'." 

Levi felt his shoulders slump slightly as he relaxed and looked upon his younger cousin with softer eyes. She was leaning against his bed-post, her eyes downcast at her boots as she toed at the floor with a frown but Levi had known her long enough to recognized the distant, forlorn look in her near black eyes. Despite how they acted around one another, Levi cared for his younger cousin as if she were his own sister. They were raised together from a young age, having both been taken in by their Uncle. Mikasa had her own scars dealt from her past, as did Levi but he never liked to see her look so alone. 

"I know," Levi sighed tiredly. "Even though I'm aware of your prowess with a sword, Uncle is only looking out for your best interest. He doesn't want you to get hurt." 

Mikasa threw her head back and scoffed, sending him a disbelieving look. "It's because I'm a woman." she argued and Levi just _knew_ she was going to bring up the gender card again. It was always a thing with her and while Levi never cared for what was between anyone's legs, he could understand where his Uncle was coming from. Even though he personally didn't share the same old-fashioned views as his Uncle or those of the Council who in his opinion should have all died off after the first Ice Age; they were so god damn old and set in their ways. 

"Mikasa," Levi exasperated while pinching the bridge of his nose. Thomas was silent as he continued to wash down Levi's shoulders and arms now. "Can we not get into this argument right now?" 

"Only if you agree that I'm just as good with a sword as any of your guards or knights. No, better, in fact." she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, jutting out a hip bone as she shifted her weight over to the other foot. It was her famous I'm-not-going-anywhere-until-you-admit-I'm-right stance and Levi knew there was no winning against that. 

"You already know what I think of your skills. Do you really need me to say it out loud?" 

"Of course." she smirked. 

Levi glared, "Stubborn brat." he grumbled. He motioned for Thomas fetch him his towel so he could exit the tub before he got all pruney and the blond stumbled over himself a couple of times before he finally snatched the towel up into his hand and held it open in front of Levi so he could step out of the tub and dry. Mikasa stood her ground despite the chance of catching a rather unsavory glimpse of her older cousin in the nude but her expression was blank and stone-like, never betraying her thoughts.

Once out of the tub, Thomas dried Levi's body quickly but thoroughly all the while he kept sending shy glances back toward Mikasa who was still standing there staring at her older cousin clearly losing her patience which she was known to have a fair amount of. She began to drum her fingers against the silk-like material of her deep red Tunic, clearly she was irritated that Levi was stalling from answering. The Prince wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to face her properly once he was less naked, while Thomas sprinted toward Levi's wardrobe to lay out his sleeping clothes for him. 

"You know as well as I do that you're much stronger than some of the strongest men I know, Mikasa." Levi eventually answered her with a clear look of determination in his sharp grayish-blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, a silent battle of wills happening between the two of them. 

"Good." She said before turning on the sole of her boot to briskly exit Levi's chambers. She stopped short of the doors, glancing back at Levi over her shoulder with a small, satisfied grin. "So, we agree that I'm an asset to you in the future, My lord." 

Of course, Levi knew she had to have the last word as she finally left his chambers looking a little more pleased than she had been at Dinner that evening. The Prince only took a sharp inhale of breath and pressed his lips together blowing out harshly so that his slightly damn fringe was blown out of his eyes. Thomas said nothing as he laid out a clean set of smallclothes for Levi to put on and once the Prince was changed and in bed, the blond was dismissed by a very tired but very annoyed Crown Prince.

\- ♛ -

Levi woke before the sun rose the next morning, his chambers still dark with the sun threatening to rise into the deep blue night sky at any minute as he was dressed by his manservant Thomas. The horses had already been prepared as he had ordered the evening before and everything he'd need for the journey to Ehmich was packed carefully onto his saddle. When it came time to set out for the outskirts, the sun was shyly peeking over the stone walls of Sina.

"Good morning, Sire." Levi was greeted by his squad as he mounted his horse with ease. 

Once he was safely secured on his saddle, Levi turned and looked at each face of his squad and gave them each a small but respectful bow of his head. 

"I trust you're all rightfully prepared for this quest." he said, looking from Eld to Gunther to Oluo and finally Mike and Nanaba. These were his most trusted guards and friends. The five of them nodded solemnly in response and Levi grunted in satisfaction. "Good. We set out for the village of Ehrmich this morning in the southern part of the Kingdom."

"Sire, if I may?" Nanaba spoke up, her horse flanking just slightly behind his. 

"You may." Levi answered, never taking his eyes off the path in front of them as their horses set out at a medium pace.

"What exactly is our business in Ehrmich?" 

"It's simple. We're to take care of a little vermin infestation." 

"Bandits, sire?" Eld spoke up next Levi's right. Mike was leading the pack since he was the eldest and most experienced soldier in their group. 

"Yes." 

"But why would Bandits be terrorizing a village as small and as poor as Ehrmich? They have nothing to gain from it." Gunther wondered out loud.

Levi frowned at that, "Why question the way scum think? They're clearly only in this for the joy of striking fear into the hearts of people less fortunate." Still, even as Levi said that, he knew in his own mind that he didn't believe that either. But he chose not to linger on the matter. The last thing he needed was his squad distracted by unnecessary conspiracy theories that were probably just nothing in the end. 

Mike seemed to be reading Levi's thoughts, "Be vigilant." He reminded the group as they started trekking into heavily wooded areas. "Bandits like to hang around in dark forests and surprise their victims." he warned with a low but powerful baritone. 

It was enough to get the rest of their group to stop their senseless chattering as they all went on high alert. Even their breathing seemed to quiet as they all kept their eyes open and apprehensively eyed the tall, thick foliage as they passed through one forest and then another. A few hours later, they stopped to take a short breather, refilling their mostly full waterskins. It wasn't necessary for them to fill up on water again when they obviously still had enough to last their their two day trip to Ehrmich but they were all experienced hunters and trackers as well as warriors and they knew never to let a chance to refill their supplies go to waste. Even if it wasn't needed at the time. The wild was a harsh and cruel place and anything could happen, so being prepared was better than dying of hunger and thirst because you had taken that creek you passed up a few miles back for granted. 

After another few grueling hours on horseback, the group came to a stop in a small clearing and decided it was a good enough place to rest for the night. Gunther took first watch while Mike prepared them a meal of rabbit and other woodland creatures they'd caught and hunted on the trip so far and Nanaba and Eld went to gather firewood to last them through the night. Soon the sun was completely gone from the sky leaving blackness in it's wake and Levi slept with his back flat up against a thick tree trunk despite Oluo fussing at him to sleep in the tent that had been prepared for him along with a soft, warm bedroll and shelter from the nippy cold wind. Levi refused to even acknowledge the tent and made a grand speech about how he would never be able to sleep comfortably knowing that he had shelter from the elements while his squad was forced to sleep on hard dirt, twigs and leaves with nothing more than the clothes on their backs. The others didn't dare argue with their Prince and they'd been on enough quests with him to know that he never liked to be treated any differently when they were outside of the castle walls. They knew that Levi didn't see them as subservient or inferior to him. They were not beneath him and he was not above them in any way or form. They were equals and what they ate, Levi ate. Where they slept, Levi slept. It was why they loved their Prince and devoted themselves entirely to him. Even if he could be a bit grouchy most times. 

The next morning, they doused their campfire in lake water and set out at first light once more. They still had a days journey ahead of them before they made it to the small outer village of Ehrmich in the south but they covered much more ground than they had the first day. They traveled in mostly silence, keeping their eyes and ears open for any signs of bandits or any other threats and stopped only once to tend to their horses and refill their waterskins. When the sun was nearly gone from the sky, they made camp and waited for light to touch the sky again. 

Levi was roused from his sleep by Mike who shook his shoulder firmly.

"What is it?" Levi asked quietly. His sharp eyes shifting around in the misty darkness. Morning had not yet broke across the sky but he could see light appearing slowly from the east. 

"Forgive me, Sire. But Nanaba heard screaming from the south. Your orders, my lord?" 

The prince shot to his feet, tightening a hand around his belt as he dashed for his horse. 

"How long until we reach Ehrmich?" 

"About an hour if we ride hard enough." Eld answered from the atop his saddle. Levi was silently pleased by this. 

"Then we race the sun to Ehrmich. Move out!" 

Levi mounted his horse effortlessly and led the party through the edge of the sea of trees. The morning mist receded little by little as they rode with the sun shyly peeking over the horizon. Levi snapped the reigns to his horse and knew his squad would follow his lead. The closer they moved toward the village of Ehrmich, the louder the screams and cries grew and the prince ground his teeth together in anticipation. By some miracle, they could see the outline of small huts and houses within half an hours time but this sight only spurred Levi to go faster. The sun was nearly up by now and with the added light, Levi could make out villagers and peasants scrambling for their lives while a gang of bandits pillaged their homes, setting them ablaze and killing the livestock. 

"Mike, I want you to take Nanaba and Gunther with you and go around the back of the village. Cut off any escape routes for these scum in case they decide to turn tail and run." The prince only had to glance back at his second-in-command for a nod of silent acknowledgement before he was barking out his next set of orders. "Eld, Oluo. I want you two on me at all times. Cover me while I take on the leader." 

Mike, Nanaba and Gunther broke away first and Levi led his group toward the entrance of the village with a fierce speed. 

"With all due respect, S-sire-" Oluo stuttered nervously. "But why are we only focusing on taking down the leader first?" 

Levi couldn't help the smug little smirk that made it's way onto his face but to his pleasure, Eld answered Oluo's question for him. 

"You're still green, Oluo. One thing to know about Bandits is that they're cowards. Think of them like literal chickens." 

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Oluo huffed. 

"You cut off the head of a chicken and what happens then? You've got a frantic headless bird running amok. Same thing applies to Bandits. Take care of their boss first and all you've got left are a bunch of headless chickens clucking about." 

"But-" 

"Enough talk!" Levi barked as they approached the village. "Swords ready! On me!" 

The prince unsheathed his sword and held it tightly in his gloved grasp as he led his horse into the fray, sure that Eld and Oluo were right behind him and covering him as they'd been ordered to do. His sword pierced the chest of the first bandit he saw and Levi watched with slight disgust as the man cried out in pain and tumbled from his horse sending the beast frantically running off. From behind him, he could hear Eld and Oluo fighting off the small fry on their own. Gunmetal eyes scanned the chaos that was ensuing, squinting through smoke to find his target. 

"Sire!!" Eld cried from his rear flank and Levi turned just in time to see a large man wrapped in furs with a broad-ax coming straight at him. 

Levi managed to dodge, just barely. When the large man raised his massive arms up to swing at him once more, Levi concluded that _this_ must have been the so called 'leader' he was looking for. With a loud war-cry, the man swung his broad-ax with terrifying ease and the prince jumped from his horse in order to get out of range of the man's attack. He landed shakily, rolling through the dirt to avoid falling on his face and Levi couldn't help but growl at the filth that now dusted his armor and trousers. Ignoring the dirt and the urge to dust himself off, Levi rolled to his feet, weapon at the ready as he fixed his enemy with a fierce glare. 

"Well, well, well, boys!" The large man barked a laugh. "Look what we have here. A little lost Prince!" he flashed Levi a toothy grin, crooked yellowed teeth and at least a weeks worth of stubble on his chin. He was tall, towering over the prince and his head shaved. His nose was grossly crooked, no doubt broken on several occasions and his double chins jiggled whenever he laughed. 

"Silence, pig." Levi hissed. "I'll teach that mouth of yours a lesson it won't soon forget." 

The two men danced around each other in circles, Levi with his guard up and ready to attack at any moment. His body tensed but far from stiff as they continued to circle one another. The bandit on the other hand was all slouched posture and nonchalant trotting as he continued to taunt Levi with insults.

"A little far from home, eh, Prince-y?" 

"Is talking shit all you're capable of doing, you walking tub of lard?" Levi goaded with an aloofness that he was known for. 

That seemed to rile the other man as he finally stopped smirking and raised his arms to swing straight at Levi's head. Levi steeled himself, planted his feet firmly on the soft ground beneath him and met the man's broad-ax with the edge of his sword causing sparks to fly as metal met metal with an ear-piercing ring. He held his own against the other man's strength, their arms visibly trembling as they fought to fend the other off. Levi would not let himself be overpowered by scum. The larger man seemed almost terrified at Levi's incredible strength, his face going red from the strain of using all his strength to try and match the prince but to no avail. 

"You look constipated. Hope you don't shit yourself." Levi taunted. 

The man's expression shifted to one of amusement, despite his situation. He flashed another wolfish grin at the prince and Levi noticed the man's beady eyes dart to one of his men that were watching from the sidelines, a heavy mace hanging from his calloused hands. Levi felt his stomach bottom out suddenly as he realized what the fat bastard was indicating to the other man. 

Levi's expression darkened as he gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles were bone white, his hands trembling as he used every ounce of his strength to overpower the larger man who was starting to give way. 

"Fucking coward. Are you so weak that you need help from your own men just to kill one man?" 

The larger man laughed breathlessly, "Sorry to burst your bubble, _your majesty_. We're bandits. Honor and Trust mean nothing to us. So long as we can _live_ I'd even make a deal with the devil himself." 

As the seconds passed with Levi still locked in a fierce battle of sheer strength with the larger man who was starting to weaken against him, Levi could sense the other man with the mace approaching him from behind, ready to strike and kill him. For a brief second his silvery eyes darted to his surroundings to try and locate his own men but Oluo was fending off two bandits from a family of four and he could hear Eld fighting and barking out orders to who he assumed was Nanaba and Mike's group. There was no one he could call for back up and for a moment, he wished he had let Mikasa come along like she'd asked. 

The sound of a cry of pain came from just behind Levi and a wet gurgling could be heard right after it. Looking down at the larger man who was now on one knee on the ground still trying to fend Levi off with his worn broad-ax, Levi noticed the look of shock and anger mixed in his expression but this was the opening he needed. The man was distracted with whoever had just killed his subordinate and the prince took his chance. With one final burst of strength, the handle of the man's ax split in two and Levi's sword found it's way deep into the man's chest where his heart was. There was a hitch of breath, a withering groan of pain and then nothing. Silence. Even with the chaotic atmosphere, the eerie silence that always followed after killing another human being was always deafening but Levi had grown accustomed to the ringing silence by now. 

"Looks like you were in a real pinch there, Kid." 

Levi immediately tensed once more, his guard on high alert as he swiftly turned around to face the new voice that came from just behind him. He swung his sword at the source of the voice and was surprised when it was met with not soft flesh but something solid as the metal from his sword clanged loudly before the impossible happened. The Prince watched with disbelieving eyes as his sword broke in half and flew into a stray direction. 

"That's no way to thank someone who just saved your life. What an ungrateful brat." 

Mercurial eyes darted up to see a surprisingly beautiful face to match a surprisingly beautiful voice and the prince was momentarily stunned. He had never seen anyone like him before. The first thing to note were his startlingly bright eyes. The left eye the brightest shade of Veridian Green he'd ever seen-- no, it was blue. Or a strange mix of both like green earth bleeding into blue sky. While the right eye was a startling shade of rich honey. His skin was beautifully golden, kissed by the sun itself. His hair an unruly mess of thick brown hair, the color of chocolate with faint blond undertones when he shifted in the light as some of it fell in his face. The full, rosy lips accompanied by a long prominent slanted scar that stretched as his lips moved. Those were only the most important details he gathered in the first look upon this foreign stranger. Grey eyes then dropped to the dagger that the foreigner gripped in his hand and they narrowed on the strange weapon suspiciously. 

"Who are you?" Levi demanded. "Where are you from and where did you get such a weapon?" 

The beautiful foreigner snorted loudly, "Didn't anyone teach you that it's proper manners to introduce yourself first before you interrogate someone, Kiddo?"

"Hold your tongue, scum!" Gunther's voice rang out suddenly. In his distraction, Levi hadn't noticed that most of the other bandits had already been chased off by Mike and his group. "You are speaking to the Crown Prince of Sina. You will get down on one knee and bow your head before him." 

The man swiftly put his strange dagger away, slipping it into the leather belt that wrapped around his surprisingly slender waist before he shifted his weight over to his other foot and placed a hand on his hip. A dark brow arched in Gunther's direction, bright eyes briefly assessing the guard before he sighed in annoyance. 

"I know who he is and I will do no such thing for I am not even a subject of this kingdom." 

That little piece of information caught Levi's attention. Well, the beautiful foreigner had his full attention from the very beginning but now he was simply curious and itching to find out more about this mysterious stranger. 

"Where are you from?" the prince repeated his earlier question but a little more gently this time. 

"That's none of your concern, _Sire._ " the last word dripped from the stranger's mouth like a poison. Heated and bearing heavy disdain though for what, Levi couldn't guess.

Levi parted his lips to speak to the stranger once more when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned back to see Mike and Nanaba at his side now. Nanaba's eyes were specifically trained on the foreigner, an extremely cautious look on her face as though she were staring at a dangerous wild beast that could attack them at anytime. Mike's expression was similar but better masked as he leaned forward to whisper something in Levi's ear. 

"My Lord, if I may?" 

"Speak."

Mike straightened up until his back was stiff, shoulders squared and his stare fixed solely on the man before them who eyes the tall blond with caution much like Nanaba was eyeing him. The air between the three of them almost seemed charged with unspoken tension that was nearly stifling. 

"Sire, I have reason to believe that this man is a native of Shiganshina." 

They all seemed to tense at the mention of the name 'Shiganshina'. Even the foreigner lost all his previous nonchalance, his shoulders hiked up and a frown slowly started to form on his face. Levi narrowed his eyes at the stranger and scrutinized him for a moment; took the time to really study him. Of course, now that he put the pieces together it made sense. The copper-like skin, his exotic looks, those mismatched eyes that seemed to sparkle like jewels but also held something slightly dangerous within them. But it was when Levi's eyes landed on his exposed arms, toned with taut muscle that he took notice of the golden tribal art on his arm. A ring of gold with a strange design wrapped around his right bicep and another half-formed ring of gold wrapped around his upper forearm. The golden ink stood out beautifully against his sun-kissed complexion and Levi felt foolish for not noticing the body art beforehand. 

"Is this true?" The prince asked with a firm tone.

"Yes." the stranger answered confidently with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Demon!" Oluo hissed in disgust. "Our Laws state that if any of your kind are to be found that you're to be put to death!"

"And I dare you to try it." the man spat back as he reached behind him for his dagger, ready to go on the defensive if the situation called for it. 

"Enough!" Levi snapped at Oluo who recoiled in surprise at being scolded by his Prince. "There will be no sentencing done unless in the presence of the royal court." 

"But, Sire-" Gunther started.

"Be silent," Levi growled. "This man has done nothing worth being treated as a criminal for. I am aware of our laws but in light of the current circumstances, I owe this man my life and I will not repay him by having him put to death." Mercurial eyes met bright teal and gold and held that gaze for a few moments, "What is your name?" 

The man seemed surprised at first, as if he wasn't expecting to be asked such a thing. Then the surprise melted away and a determined expression took over, something that had warmth spreading through Levi's chest as he saw those thick brows knit together and those brilliant eyes trained on him with such a fiery expression. 

"My name is Eren." 

Eren's voice came out strong and firm, full of pride but lacking any arrogance. His hands were fisted at his sides, his head held high and mouth set in a tight line. He wasn't only stating his name, he was saying so much more and Levi could feel it, hear it in the way he said those four simple words. 

"Well, Eren," the name left his lips in a low roll of letters, having made their home there and not wanting to leave now that he knew how that name felt on his tongue. "For saving my life, I'll spare yours... for now." 

For a second, Levi watched as something flashed in those beautiful pools of ocean and honey. Something soft and almost hurt. It was there and gone again and that thinly veiled look of danger was back in his eyes, more determined than ever.

"With all due respect, _My lord_. I don't need your pity or your mercy." Eren straightened up from his previous defensive position, taking on a much more relaxed posture as he casually dusted his trousers off. He turned to take his leave but was stopped after only a few steps by Eld and his horse blocking his path. Eld frowned down at Eren who in turn stared up at the blond as though he were a pesky insect. 

"Show some respect!" Oluo barked. "His Majesty didn't _have_ to spare your life, you know! You should be down on your knees kissing his feet and thanking him for being merciful." 

Levi studied Eren's figure from the back and assessed the man quietly. He wasn't particularly tall, perhaps just a little above average. He was wearing dark belted trousers that were lightly dusted with dirt and the tunic he wore was simple, an olive green color that brought out the color of his eyes with the sleeves torn off to expose those toned arms of his along with the golden tribal ink on his skin. All in All, Eren stood tall and proud. Unlike any common peasant he'd ever met. 

"That's enough, Oluo and Eld. Let him pass." Levi rounded over to Nanaba who had already retrieved his horse and the prince situated himself atop the saddle before continuing. "But Eren," he called to the mysterious beauty before he could disappear into the dense sea of trees. "If I ever see you in my presence again, I _will_ kill you." 

"Is that a threat, Sire?" came Eren's cheeky response with a smirk. 

"It's a promise." 

Seemingly pleased by that answer, Eren retreated toward the treeline without so much as a glance backwards. Levi and his guards watched until the stranger disappeared behind the dense foliage. 

"My lord, do you think letting him go was wise? If your Uncle hears of this, he'll be furious." Eld spoke cautiously. 

"I can deal with my Uncle's anger should the topic of this ever come up in our report once we return to Mitras. For now, round up the Villagers." 

and with that final order, Levi's squad dispersed once more leaving the Prince to his own devices for the meantime. He forced himself to push away any thoughts of sparkling jewel-like eyes and sun-kissed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracking this fic on tumblr as **#Fic: Savages** for anyone who cares.


	2. Unexpected Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _'♪ We live, we die_   
>  _We steal, we kill, we lie_   
>  _Just like animals_   
>  _But with far less grace ♪'_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, holy shit. Had a little scare when this chapter originally posted. For some reason Ao3 thought it would be cool to only post the first part of the chapter and delete all the rest so I was nearly out of my mind looking for the draft of chapter 2 somewhere on my laptop. 
> 
> Luckily, Paula my amazing Waifu saved my ass and everything is good! <333

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Levi sighed.

"That you met one of them." 

Levi eased his horse to a stop to fix his younger cousin with an exasperated look. Mikasa almost had a childlike innocence in her eyes as she asked him with unusual curiosity about his so called 'meeting' with one of the fabled Devil's of Shiganshina. He had to sit through an hour of his Uncle's scolding of letting Eren go free when he should have killed him on sight. That was at least a fortnight passed by now but Levi was still not on good terms with his Uncle and probably wouldn't be for awhile. 

"You speak of them as if they were magical unicorns frolicking in the forest, Mikasa." 

"Not too far from it, though. I've never seen one for myself. I hear the natives of Shiganshina were quite the sight. Some even described them as beautiful."

Levi had already started leading his horse forward again when he stopped and nearly choked on an intake of breath. _'Beautiful.'_ That was probably not the word he would use to describe Eren and yet all other words seem to fail to portray exactly what Levi thought of the man in general. 

"I wouldn't say that." he grumbled, hoping Mikasa would just drop the subject already. It was starting to make him uncomfortable in ways he would never like to admit. 

"Come on, Levi. Throw me a bone here. What were they like?" 

"He." Levi corrected. "It was a man and he was..." 

"He was what?" 

Levi hesitated to answer. Just what was he going to say about Eren? He was... surprisingly civilized? Nothing like what they've been taught to believe about Eren and his kind? Handsome and even somewhat charming? There was simply no way he could say any of those things. 

"He was uncouth." was his weak reply and he didn't need to look at the expression his younger cousin was making in order to know she was probably frowning at his lame answer. 

"Did you at least get his name?" Mikasa pulled her own horse up alongside Levi's so that they were riding at a leisure pace side by side much to Levi's annoyance.

"Eren. He said his name was Eren." 

"Eren." Mikasa repeated quietly to herself. "I wished I could have seen him for myself." she mused out loud.

"Tch, what is it with you and your obsession with the people of Shiganshina?" 

"It's not an obsession. It's a healthy interest." 

"Right. You think I don't know what you and Armin talk about when you're supposedly _'studying'_."

Mikasa scowled at her older cousin, "You listen to our conversations?" 

"You're not exactly very subtle, Mika. Just be glad Uncle hasn't heard what you and Armin talk about while in your chambers. You would probably get away with nothing but a slap on the wrist but think of Armin's safety. You know the Laws of our land. If anyone is found to be in any way associated with anything having to do with Shiganshina and it's people, they're to be put to death. Armin could be killed for harboring books about Shiganshina. Even if it is for something as innocent as just wanting to learn about them, Uncle won't see it that way. To him, it's a high act of treason." 

Levi glanced over at his cousin who frowned down at the ground solemnly. He never liked to upset her but in this case, he was only looking out for his younger cousin and her friend. He wasn't personally close with Armin, the court physician's apprentice, but he knew him well enough to know that he was a nice young man with plenty of talent and the mind of a genius. The last thing he would ever want to see is someone as bright as Armin being killed for an innocent curiosity. Plus, it wasn't blatantly obvious but Erwin seemed to have a certain fondness for the young man with eyes like sapphires. He could tell by the way Erwin often smiled warmly at the younger man whenever they so much as glanced at each other in passing in the corridors of the Castle, he always called Armin by name, never by his title like most and he was just very friendly with the man overall. 

"Do you think I'm wrong for not sharing the same hatred for the people of Shiganshina as Uncle and the rest of the Kingdom?" Mikasa asked sadly. Her dark, almond eyes still transfixed on the ground that passed beneath them as they traveled down a leafy road. 

Levi hesitated, trying to come up with the best non-biased answer he could think of. 

"No. I don't think you're wrong. We're all entitled to our own opinions but for your own safety and for the safety of others, it's best we obey the laws." 

His answer seemed to please his younger cousin as he noticed the tiniest tick of a smile pull at the corners of her full lips. Mikasa finally stopped staring at the ground and raised her gaze to meet Levi's as she arched a thin brow. 

"Careful, my lord. If anyone heard you they'd think you actually cared for me." 

Levi frowned, "I should have known better than to try and comfort you of all people."

Snapping the reigns to his horse, Levi galloped ahead with Mikasa giggling softly as she followed after him with ease. Eventually, they fell into an unspoken race of sorts as they rode side by side, neck and neck. The fierce, determined looks they exchanged as they silently challenged one another with smug little smirks and well-placed taunts here and there. It was like they were children again, fighting for their Uncle's praise and attention. Mikasa usually won because she was a master at using her Crocodile tears to her advantage but Levi had his moments in the spotlight as well. They were evenly matched in almost everything.

They eventually slowed to a stop to give their horses a little break. Mikasa gloated about beating Levi by a hair and Levi promptly ignored her, refusing to rise to the bait. Suddenly, Levi heard the snapping of twigs in the distance and his guard immediately went up. Mikasa seemed to notice this as well as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. They both glanced around the forest clearing where they had their horses tied to the trees while they rested but the trees were so thick and dense that it was hard to make out if anyone was watching them or not. Levi stepped a little closer to Mikasa who gave a silent huff of annoyance as his overprotective hovering and then they heard the rustling of a near by bush before someone suddenly jumped out.

Levi immediately went into a defensive stance ready to protect Mikasa but when he felt his younger cousin put a hand on his arm to lower his weapon, Levi realized why. It was a young girl who came bumbling out of the bushes, leaves and twigs stuck in her wild, messy brown hair and her face smudged with dirt and what looked like soot or ash. Her warm brown eyes were wide with fear and panic and she didn't seem to take notice of the two of them until Mikasa spoke up.

"What happened to you?" she asked the girl who seemed to be looking over her shoulders constantly.

The girl latched onto Mikasa with a fierce grip, "Please! You have to help me! My village, it was attacked by raiders and they killed everyone! My ma, my pa and even my brothers and sisters!" she was nearly hysteric as she rambled on and on while Mikasa tried to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now." Mikasa stroked the girls hair softly, as if soothing a spooked horse. "What village do you come from?"

Once the girl seemed calm enough, she spoke again. "I come from Dauper Village."

Mikasa's brows furrowed in confusion and Levi's expression mirrored hers. "I've never even heard of that village."

"That's because it's not apart of the Kingdom of Sina. It's located in the southern district of the Kingdom of Rose. Near the mountains." Levi explained with a deep scowl.

"Have you been chased all the way here?" Mikasa asked. The girl could only nod in response.

"Tch, what kind of low life scum would chase a girl all the way into the neighboring kingdom?"

Levi didn't have to wait long to get his answer. Soon, they were ambushed by a group of men on horses with arrows pointed straight at their heads. The young girl's eyes were wide and filled with terror once more as she was pulled away from Mikasa's protective arms by one of the men. Their lower faces were covered with black veils and they carried jagged swords, curved oddly and clearly made for hunting wild game. These men were hunters.

"Looks like our little mouse did a good job of luring you two into our trap." one of the men spoke from atop his horse. He had a thick golden hoop hanging from one ear and a scar going over his left eye.

"Hold your tongue, filth!" Levi spat. "You address the Crown Prince of Sina. I'll have you all arrested for illegally entering the Kingdom's boarders without clearance."

The man snorted a laugh, "Well, boys! Looks like we got ourselves a couple of Royals. They'll fetch a pretty price in the slave markets, won't they?" the group of men all gave snickers of their own and Levi felt the last of his patience thin.

"The punishment for harming a Royal is death." he warned.

The next chain of events happened quickly. Levi found himself rolling in the leafy underground beneath him as he dodged an attempt one of the men gave at swinging their broad-sword at him. He used the small shield with his family's crest on it to fend off the flying arrows that were launched his way and Mikasa did the same following his lead. They were outnumbered greatly. At least twenty men against two. The odds were not in their favor but Levi didn't mind a good challenge. His only worry was of course the safety of his younger cousin. He didn't doubt that Mikasa could hold her own against these men but the thought of her getting injured and having to face the wrath of his Uncle again so soon was not an appealing thought.

"There's too many." Mikasa huffed as she joined Levi at his side.

"Am I hearing excuses?" Levi asked with a smirk, earning him a hard shove to the shoulder.

"Shut up. It's just annoying and you know you think so too. We need a plan."

That Levi could agree with at least. "I know."

Despite their words, they didn't have time to form a plan as they were bombarded with more arrows that came raining down from above. Mikasa bobbed and weaved effortlessly through them and Levi followed her lead. They made the perfect team. Suddenly, three of their men were shot with arrows and they toppled from their horses. Like a domino effect, more and more of them started to fall until their numbers had been cut in half.

"There's another one of them!" the man with the hoop earring and scar yelled angrily. "Find them!"

Levi didn't have time to wonder who their mystery savior was before he saw a familiar flash of bright Veridian green and gold eyes and gold tribal ink jumping into the fray along with them. He blinked in surprise, not wanting to believe the sight before him. Eren stood there, bow and arrow in hand looking just as exotic and dangerous as a desert cobra baring it's fangs and hissing at it's enemy. He shot another two men off their horses before they could let their own arrows fly at them and for a moment, Levi thought he saw Eren smile.

"We have to stop meeting like this, my lord." Eren said with a smirk as he reached behind him for another arrow.

" _Eren._ " Levi hissed through clenched teeth. "Didn't I warn you that if I ever saw you in my presence again, I'd kill you myself?"

"As I recall, Sire. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise." he laughed and for just the briefest of seconds, Levi felt his stomach flip and his cheeks heat with warmth at the sound. "But if it helps, I wasn't expecting the source of this brawl to be caused by you so this is all very surprising. Our fates must be tied together somehow."

"I don't believe in fate." Levi said as he cut down another one of their men, further lowering their numbers.

"That's too bad because I don't believe in coincidence."

"Levi!" Mikasa shouted as she fended off a rather large man with what looked like a giant club lined with dangerously jagged blades. Before Levi could jump in to help, Eren whooshed past him and immediately took out that mysterious dagger from the back of his belt before he stabbed the man in his liver letting him bleed out as he did so. As the giant man fell, he swung his massive weapon in one last attempt to take Eren out but he only managed to slice him on the shoulder as he went down. Eren hissed in pain but otherwise didn't falter. Mikasa watched him with wonder and amazement in her eyes as though he were some kind of divine being sent from the heavens.

"Mikasa! Focus!" Levi ordered. There were only a small handful of their men now but they weren't out of the clear just yet. Eren continued to cover Mikasa alternating between using his bow and arrows and using that dagger in his hand.

With their numbers now dwindling, the captive girl even tried to help by knocking some of the men over the head with stones or rocks effectively knocking them off their horses. Levi noticed one of the men raise his sword to strike at the young girl as he acted quickly by throwing his sword effectively stabbing the man in the back. Levi watched as the man sunk to his knees, dropping his weapon along with him. In his distraction, however, he didn't notice the leader of the group aiming his arrow right at him.

"Eren!" he heard Mikasa yell almost frantically and then the next thing he knew, his face was buried into Eren's broad back and shoulder blades and Eren was crying out in pain again.

Eren fell on his side to the wet ground near his feet and it was then Levi realized that he has once again had his life saved by this supposed demon. The feathery end of an arrow protruded from his thigh and Eren clutched at the wound, gritting his teeth to keep anymore screams of pain from escaping. His trousers quickly started soaking up the blood that gushed from his wound and without much thought, Levi sunk to his knees by Eren's side and began trying to remove the arrow from his thigh. Past the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, Levi could hear Mikasa taking care of business but his mind was focused on Eren and his wounds.

He slowly started pulling the arrow out of Eren's bleeding thigh but he was suddenly stopped by the sound of the captive girl from earlier warning him against it.

"Stop! Don't pull it out, he'll bleed to death!" she ran to join Levi by Eren's side and she quickly fell to her knees to overlook Eren's wounds for herself.

"What do you suggest we do then?" The prince asked harshly. "We can't just leave it."

Mikasa seemed to have taken care of the last of the raiders and she was now right by their sides looking over Eren's injuries with clear worry on her face. It was an expression Levi didn't often see on her ever blank face, much like his own. It unsettled him greatly.

"I grew up in a village where we hunted for a living. These arrows are made so that if you try to take them out, it leaves the nerves damaged. If you try and pull it out, he could die from bleeding out too quickly or he'll lose all ability to use his leg. Just wrap it tightly to slow the bleeding in the meantime, at least until you can get him to a doctor."

Eren gave a strangled laugh as he continued to clutch at his bleeding thigh, his face scrunched up in a clear expression of pain and discomfort. "Just leave me."

"Like hell." Levi grumbled.

"Was it not your wish to see me dead, my lord?" Eren tried to laugh again but it came out a long drawn out groan instead.

"Shut the hell up already. I'm not letting you die, not after you saved my life again. If you die I'll forever live with my life indebted to the likes of you."

This time, Eren did manage another laugh. It was short and stuttered but a laugh nonetheless and that was enough for Levi.

"Mikasa, help me get him situated onto my horse."

"I can carry him on my-"

"No. For once, just listen to me. After we get him on my horse, I want you to take the girl with you and ride back to Mitras and tell Hanji what's happened. I'll have to ride carefully so I don't aggravate Eren's injures further so I probably won't make it back to Mitras until nightfall. Just make sure Hanji has a bed and supplies ready."

"Levi-"

"Just go! We don't have time for arguments."

Mikasa scowled but did as she was told, carefully helping Levi get Eren up onto his feet and then helping him shoulder some of Eren's weight as they carried him toward Levi's horse. It was no easy feat getting him situated on Levi's horse, it took several hands, including the young girl who's name she revealed to be Sasha and it also took a lot of forced down screams of pain on Eren's part. Eventually, by some miracle, they got Eren on Levi's horse and soon Mikasa was riding back toward Mitras to warn their physician of the situation. Levi had no doubt in his mind that Hanji would probably be ecstatic about treating someone as injured as Eren but he'd worry about the psychotic physician later. 

For now, Levi mounted his horse and tried to hold Eren steady in front of him but it was rather awkward considering their height difference. Eventually, though, Eren slumped forward from either exhaustion or loss of too much blood and Levi did his best to ride as fast as he could back to Mitras without jostling Eren around too much. He also did his best to keep the man awake and alert, fearing that if he let him fall asleep he'd end up dying in his arms. By the time they reached Mitras, as Levi had expected, it was sundown and Eren was so pale that Levi almost thought he was dead.

He was met outside the citadel by Mikasa and Sasha along with a few Palace guards who helped get Eren down from the horse and who also carried him inside the Castle toward Hanji's personal chambers where she had a spare bed for sick patients. Erwin noticed Levi's return and the drying blood on his hands and tunic and he stopped Levi in the corridor on his way to Hanji's.

"Levi, what's happened? Who's blood is this?"

"Not now, Erwin." Levi dismissed him with a wave of his hand before he was rounding the tall blond and making his way toward Hanji's chambers once more.

"Levi!" Erwin called after him. "Your Uncle wants to see you. I don't think it's good."

The prince ignored his friends warning and continued on his way. His only concern was the dying man he had carried on his horse on the way here. His uncle would just have to wait.

\- ♛ -

"How is he, Hanji?" Mikasa was hovering worriedly over Eren's unconscious form as she had been doing for the last three days.

Levi watched silently from the back of the room, his back leaning against a wall and his arms crossed over his chest tightly. Since he brought Eren back with him to Mitras, the man had been unconscious and was now running a high fever. Hanji had only just barely manage to stabilize him and stop a nasty infection from spreading through out his body but Eren was still suffering from the after-effects of said infection. How Hanji, Moblit and Armin managed to take the arrow out of Eren's thigh, Levi would never know. According to her, Hanji had said it wasn't easy and Levi was almost thankful he hadn't been present for the removal of said Arrow. Armin assured him that it was bloody and Eren couldn't stop screaming out in pain. Even with the help of a tincture Hanji had made to ease the pain.

"He still has a high fever but compared to how bad he was the first night you brought him to me, he's doing much better. In fact, it's almost strange how quickly he seems to be recovering. His wounds have started to heal up nicely. I would like to do some experiments on him once he wakes up, if it's alright with you, Levi!"

"I forbid it." Levi said with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"It's not my job to be 'fun'."

"What did you tell Uncle about Eren?" Mikasa asked. Levi could see the clear apprehension in her large, black eyes.

"Nothing. I only gave him the basic rundown of what happened and why I brought Eren back with me."

She seemed to relax as Levi's reassuring words but Levi himself would never be able to tell her the whole truth of the matter. Rumors were starting to spread through out the castle by now, that the man Levi brought back with him was one of the Devil's of Shiganshina. He could hardly be surprised, after all he never really expected this to stay a secret for long. It had been nearly five days since he met Eren in that forest and he brought the dying man back with him after he saved Levi's life for the second time, much to the Prince' displeasure. He honestly didn't think anyone would keep quiet about the obviously foreign stranger staying in the court physician's chambers and it didn't help matters that whatever gossip went around in court and among the guards, eventually got back to his Uncle who had called Levi out on the supposed rumors. Levi had done his best to dodge his Uncle's inquisitions about the mysterious stranger he brought back with him a few nights past but it was getting harder and harder to avoid.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon, Hanji?" Armin asked as he wiped beads of sweat from Eren's forehead with a cool, wet cloth.

"For his sake, I'd hope so." Hanji sighed as she adjusted the glasses perched on her nose. "I can't imagine what Kenny will do to him if he's ever found out."

"Then we'll make sure he never does find out." Mikasa frowned.

"It's not that simple," Levi shook his head. "Uncle already suspects something is strange about Eren thanks to the nosy guards who helped carry him in the other night. Even if it was already dark, Eren's not exactly a hard person to miss. He would stick out just about anywhere."

"So, what are you suggesting we do then?"

Levi could hear the agitation and annoyance in his younger cousin's voice. She was clearly protective of Eren, though for what reason, Levi couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was just gratitude she was expressing for Eren helping them out while they were in a pinch or maybe it was just her 'healthy interest' in his people and culture. Either way, whatever affections Mikasa felt toward Eren were dangerous and Levi dared not to think of what would happen if those affections were to be of something else. Like love.

"There's not much we can do. We can only hope that Eren regains consciousness soon so we can get him the hell out of the Castle before Uncle finds out."

Suddenly, a heavy set of knocks had the entire room going dead silent, no one daring to so much as breath before a familiar voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

"Levi," came Erwin's dignified voice from the opposite side. "Your Uncle has summoned you to the throne room. He requires your presence immediately."

Mikasa exchanged a worried look with Levi who in turn tried to reassure her by nodding his head, hoping the small gesture would tell her that everything was going to be alright. There was no way this summons was due to Eren's presence being known. Levi had made sure of it, been careful of who he let near Hanji's chambers and even stationed Eld and Gunther, two of his most trusted men to guard this specific hallway. He took all those precautions and he was confident that there was no way anyone could know for sure that Eren was indeed a native of Shiganshina. Hanji, Mikasa and Armin watched as Levi exited the small, dimly lit room and entered the hallway where he was greeted by Erwin. The tall blond had a grim expression on his face and Levi felt a sick twist in his gut as he was escorted toward the throne room where he knew his uncle as his greasy little weasel, Nile were waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Levi." Erwin suddenly said as they approached the throne room. "I wish this wasn't how things had to be but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle."

Levi's brows furrowed in confusion as he glared up at Erwin, "What do you mean?" he all but growled.

Erwin only shook his head but said nothing more as they entered the throne room, Erwin just a step behind Levi as the Prince took in the small crowd gathered in the room with his Uncle sitting on his Father's throne with a satisfied look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Uncle?"

"Levi," Kenny sang cheerfully as he stood up from his seated place on the high-back throne. "You're just in time." he informed his nephew with a wide grin.

"In time for what?"

"To watch the imprisonment of the filthy little savage demon you've been hiding from me, of course."

Levi felt his stomach bottom out as his blood ran cold. His uncle's smile seemed twisted and eerie, looking much too pleased with himself over finding out about Eren. _'No.'_ Levi thought to himself frantically. _'This wasn't supposed to happen. How did he find out?'_

"Oh, I've known all along." Kenny said, as if answering Levi's unasked questions. "You didn't really think you could keep this from me, did you?"

As his uncle threw his head back in raucous laughter, Levi clenched his teeth, flexing the muscle in his jaw as he tried to control his own anger. He felt like such a fool. Of course there was no possible way of hiding Eren's presence completely from a man as ambitious as his Uncle. The man made it his life mission to exterminate Eren's kind and anyone having to do with him. He was like a bloodhound, able to smell a native of Shiganshina from a mile away. He'd been optimistic in thinking he could trust anyone besides Mikasa about Eren's identity and now Eren was going to pay the price for his mistakes.

\- ♛ -

Eren had been rudely awoken when a handful of guards barged into Hanji's chambers to arrest him that evening. His fever was still in full affect causing him to be slightly delirious and unable to resist or put up a fight when the guards all but dragged him out of the small cot he'd been staying in for the past few days. Hanji had tried to get an explanation out of the guards as to why they were arresting one of her patients who was still in the recovery process but got no answer.

He hardly had the strength to thrash against his restraints and before long he was being chained up with those familiar cold, steel cuffs of iron and Eren felt panic fill his entire being. He didn't like to be restrained like this, not only his wrists but his ankles were cuffed and his neck collared and chained to a damp, dungeon wall. Even in his fever-induced haze, Eren knew he needed to try and break free, to _escape_ somehow. Being imprisoned like this, in a cold, damp room reminded him too much of the cages he was kept in when he'd been foolish enough to be caught by slave traders. Just the traumatizing memories alone were enough to have Eren having a minor panic attack as he hyperventilated and tried to break free of his iron restraints but it was useless. All he was doing was hurting himself and chaffing the skin on his wrists, ankles and around his throat as the iron rubbed against it each time he struggled. It was painful but Eren would not lose. He would not be broken by merely being forced into this shit hole of a dungeon by the very people who oppressed his people for as long as he could remember. 

He toughed out his first night in the dungeon, spitting at the guards whenever they taunted him and spat venomous words at him eventually leading to him being smacked around while he was helpless and tied up. The cowards. He'd like to see them try and smack him around when his hands and legs were free. On the second night, Levi and that young woman who was with him in the forest came to visit him in his cell and the girl, Mikasa, nearly had a fit over his condition. He was beaten and bruised, sweaty from his intense fever and mouth terribly chapped and peeling from the lack of water he'd been receiving while imprisoned. The visit was short and brief but he at least got a drink of water under the young girl Mikasa's request. It wasn't much but Eren was grateful regardless. 

Soon two nights turned into three and three into six until eventually Eren wondered if he'd been left to die there in that cramped, dark space without anyone knowing, nor caring. His wounds were still tender and the pain was excruciating at best and nearly unbearable at worse. He was starving, not having had a proper meal in a weeks time, nor barely a few measly mouthfuls of water since he'd been locked away in this cage but he could only wait until he either died from the infection that was surely festering and spreading through out his body thanks to his wounds or from lack of food and water. All he could do was pray for death to come soon and to take him peacefully.


	3. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _'♪ Murder lives forever_   
>  _And so does war_   
>  _I'm not the only one who_   
>  _Finds it hard to understand_   
>  _I'm not afraid of God_   
>  _I am afraid of Man ♪'_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched the court room scene from AoT about a dozen times for the sake of this chapter so there will definitely be a lot of parallels to that episode happening in this chapter but with my own little twists here and there.
> 
>  ****Warning!!** There will be some very graphic depictions of violence in this chapter, so just a heads up for anyone who isn't a big fan of blood.

Eren was all but dragged into the throne room by two castle guards. Erwin was following closely behind with his hand tightly around the hilt of his sword, a solemn look on his face as he took his place next to the throne that his uncle sat upon. It irked Levi to see Erwin letting his men drag a severely injured man into the room but Levi couldn't exactly hold it against Erwin. The man was only doing what was ordered of him by his Uncle. Still, Levi did his absolute best at keeping his mouth shut as he watched the guards roughly man-handle a wounded Eren into a submissive position on his knees. He nearly winced when he noticed Eren's wounds had opened up again and start to bleed through the bandages wrapped tightly around his thigh and hearing Eren try to muffle a scream of pain as he bit down harshly on his lower lip drawing blood in the process. 

One of the guards gripped Eren's long, messy locks of hair tugging his head back so that he was forced to face his Uncle and Levi swore he could see Murder in Eren's eyes as the man huffed and puffed harshly trying to even out his breathing. No doubt, he was probably in terrible pain being forced on his knees with his hands chained behind his back and his hair being yanked. For a brief moment, Levi had to look away from the sight of Eren all beaten down and bruised from nearly an entire week chained up in the Dungeon. Even if Eren's angry glares weren't directed at _him_ , Levi could practically feel the guilt swirling inside of him. 

Kenny stood from his place on the throne and approached Eren with long meaningful steps. When he stood right before the young man he reached a gloved hand out and grabbed Eren's chin, tilting it from side to side studying him while sneering in disgust. Like a feral beast, Eren was nearly growling as he tried to yank his face away and out of Kenny's reach but he was met with a harsh slap to his cheek that seemed much too loud in Levi's ears as it echoed off the stone walls. Immediately after being slapped, Eren spat blood at Kenny's feet. 

_"Mala uttara! Maraka!"_ ( _'Northern Filth! Murderer!'_ ) he roared hoarsely. That wild look was back in his eyes and Levi was slightly awed at the change in Eren's demeanor. He was almost like an entirely different person as he no doubt just cursed his uncle in his mother tongue. Kenny took a fistful of Eren's hair and yanked at it harshly until Eren was nearly bent backwards in half. 

"I will not have you speaking that demonic tongue in my presence!" Kenny hissed in Eren's face before he roughly released the fistful of Eren's hair in his hand and paced back and forth at a leisurely pace with his hands locked behind his back, a pleased smile upon his aging face. "Such brutish behavior. It's no wonder your people were seen as less than human with that uncouth way of behaving." Kenny continued to smile disparagingly down at Eren as he eventually stopped pacing and stood tall and proud. "Demons," he began listing off. "Devils, _Monsters!_ "

Eren began thrashing against the guards still restraining him with pure contempt in his beautifully odd colored eyes, "You're the only monsters here!" He bellowed. "My people did nothing to deserve such treatment!" His voice was terribly cracked and Levi briefly wondered just when was the last time he'd had a drink of water. Probably not for many days.

"Oh, did they not?" Levi's uncle chuckled deeply. "Let me remind the members of the court who was responsible for the death of our late King, of my late older brother!" Kenny addressed the court raising his voice loudly enough so that it reverberated off the walls. "The devil's of Shiganshina! _Your kin!_ " he pointed an accusing finger at the brunet still breathing heavily, forced down on his knees with his head being roughly tugged backwards.

"Lies!" Eren screamed, earning him another back-handed slap to the face. His lip started to bleed due to the jeweled ring on Kenny's knuckle slicing it as he let his hand fly. 

"What lies do I speak when all the evidence has already pointed to you and your filthy race?" Kenny turned his back to Eren to address the court council once more. "You've seen with your own eyes the savage behavior a native of Shiganshina carries within them! What further proof is needed? Death should be the obvious final sentence." 

"Under what grounds?" Mikasa suddenly cried out as she muscled her way through the group of bodies blocking her way. "Why sentence an innocent man to death when he has committed no crimes?" 

Kenny guffawed at his niece's words, "There is nothing innocent about this demon, Mikasa. It is guilty simply for being born what it is. Surely that is enough reason. It's dangerous, just like the rest of it's kin was." 

Levi had to fight to keep his face straight and blank despite how badly he wanted to frown at his Uncle's words. He didn't even deem Eren worthy enough to refer to him with the proper pronouns, lowering him down to the point where Eren was just an 'It' in his Uncle's eyes. An eyesore. Mikasa was doing a much poorer job in hiding her anger, however and Levi knew he should probably try to come up with a plan to both stop his younger cousin from saying something foolish and to save Eren from being put to death. 

"How can you speak of him as if he weren't even a human being?" Mikasa was practically trembling all over with rage. Her hands balled up into tight little fists at her sides as she narrowed her dark eyes at her Uncle. 

"Because it's not," Kenny sighed. "The court's decision is final. The demon is to be put to death." the court began to murmur around them, most if not all agreeing with the final sentence. 

Suddenly, Eren began thrashing around again, nearly butting one of the guards that was restraining him with the back of his head and knocking him out. Levi paused to study Eren who was still being restrained by the two castle guards. They seemed to be having trouble holding him down and Eren was nearly trembling with all the anger and contempt in his oddly colored eyes. The left eye that was at first an odd mix of deep blue and forest green was now a bright, shimmery lime color with golden undertones. The blood from Eren's sliced lip trickled down his chin and sharp, silver eyes followed the trail of crimson liquid as it dripped onto Eren's dusty tunic. 

"You cowards!" Eren growled. "What do any of you know about my people!? What do any of you know about our beliefs, our culture, our morals?! You're all nothing but a bunch of heartless, evil beasts! Afraid of things you don't understand, of things you consider different!" 

Levi knew he needed to do something and quick or else Eren would be executed on the spot and Mikasa would never forgive him for not trying to stop it. He also didn't think he'd be able to live with Eren's death on his conscience as well, so without warning, Levi charged toward Eren with a fierce speed launching his knee straight into his nose. Eren grunted in pain as blood splattered from his now broken nose onto the stone floor, painting it with the beautiful ruby droplets.

Eren tried to gather his senses, Levi could tell he was obviously stunned by what just happened but in order to save Eren, Levi couldn't hesitate. So, without another second thought, Levi harshly grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, ignoring how soft and feather-like it felt beneath his palm and he mercilessly brought Eren's face to meet with his knee once more. There was a sickening crunch that seemed to echo throughout the court room with it's high stone walls and Levi could see the varying looks of horror, shock and disgust on all the faces of the court members as they watched his ruthless assault on a helpless Eren. Even when the brunet's face was dripping with blood, covered in freshly blossoming purple and blue bruises, Levi didn't let up. Eren was gasping for air after having been kneed in the gut at least a handful of times by now and as he doubled over trying to swallow precious air, Levi stepped on the top of his head smashing Eren's cheek against the cold, hard ground adding enough pressure so that he knew it must have felt like he could really crush Eren's skull with the bottom of his dusty riding boots. 

"Uncle, if I may, I have a proposal." Levi started off coolly, ignoring the horrified looks and stares he was getting. So far, so good. Kenny only skeptically narrowed his eyes on his nephew before smirking in satisfaction at Levi's actions and allowing him to continue. "Instead of executing this man, I propose we keep him alive and make an example of him to anyone who sympathizes with his kind."

"Oh?" Kenny hummed with interest. "And how do you plan on going about this?" 

"Well, for starters, I believe pain is the most effective form of punishment. What this demon needs is to learn his place and that can only be taught with actions." Levi applied a little more pressure against Eren's head, smashing the sole of his boot into his hair as if he were trying to wipe off dog shit. "What you need," Levi murmured in a low voice, "is to be trained like a wild animal since you're going to act like one." 

Eren tried to glare up at Levi from his slumped over position but it was rather awkward considering his cheek was still smushed against the floor with Levi's foot not letting up for even an instant. Still, Levi could practically feel the hatred radiating off of Eren in thick waves and it was almost stifling. Levi felt his heart palpitate when those mismatched eyes glared up at him so heatedly. He aimed another ferocious kick to Eren's teeth and the brunet below him groaned loudly in agony. Still, even as Levi continued to land blow after blow to Eren's face, chest and rib cage, the brunet took it all without once backing down or giving in, nor begging for mercy the way any man would in his current situation. It irked Levi because all he needed to do was prove that he could tame Eren, keep him under control but the brunet was not making this easy. 

"Prince Levi, please wait!" one of the court members cried out hesitantly. "It's dangerous to provoke the demon like that! What if it gets angry and-" 

"And what? In this position, he seems pretty harmless doesn't he?" Levi asked as he reached down to lift Eren's head from the floor by gripping him by the hair once more. Eren was a beautiful bloodied mess with his right eye nearly swollen shut, hiding that one honey-like gem behind a bruised and cut eyelid. Eren was no longer struggling against the guards or even against Levi for that matter but the Prince didn't think it was because he'd broken him, no, that would have seemed far too easy for a man with such a strong spirit like Eren. If anything, Levi assumed Eren was more pliant due to exhaustion. He may have been able to take Levi's beatings without begging for mercy but in the end, all the beatings he'd already received piled on top of his previous injuries and the severe fever he'd been suffering from, he was only human and humans all had their physical limitations. "But you all wanted to execute him, did you not? Burn him at the pyre, chop his head clean off, torture him to death painfully and slowly?" The prince scoffed at the put-off expression on the older man's face. 

If he recalled, the man was Lord Nicholas or Lord Nick to those close to him. An avid supporter of the purge against Eren's people and one of his Uncle's most trusted council members of court. "Since that's the case, I don't see why he should be _my_ enemy. I'm not the one rushing to have him killed so quickly, unlike some." Levi fixed his cold glare on the older man who immediately shrunk back a little into his skin. "Ask yourselves this, Lord Nicholas. Do you, the people who persecuted him, think you could control this man should he go berserk all of a sudden? Think about your answer carefully."

Clearing his throat, Kenny frowned at Levi. "Are you suggesting we keep the demon alive then? That you're confident that you can control it, _kill_ it without hesitation if it were to suddenly lose control of itself?"

"I'm not suggesting it, Uncle." Levi drawled. "I'm sure of it. I can and _will_ kill him if he even dares to so much as speak against me. With this monster under my control, it'll set an example to the people of our Kingdom that the devil's of Shiganshina can be beaten into obedience." 

Levi felt Eren jerk at his words but he otherwise had no reaction to what he was saying. He must have truly exhausted Eren to his limits if all the brunet could do was wheeze in ragged breaths and choke on his own blood every now and then. The fiery look that had been in Eren's lively eyes before was dimmed to nothing more than a low burning flame, if even that and Levi felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He had to remind himself that he was doing all of this for Eren's sake. To keep him alive. 

Kenny seemed pleased with his nephews actions, something that made Levi's gut twist with shame. He did not like the idea of his uncle being pleased with him over treating another living, breathing human being lower than dirt but it was all for a greater good. Once Eren was fully healed, Levi would give him the option to escape and never show his face in the Kingdom of Sina again without any strings attached. His debt would be repaid and he would no longer owe Eren his life. 

"I'm pleased to hear you say those words, My prince." Kenny rejoiced with a wide, twisted grin. "I think you're finally beginning to understand what it means to be King. Respect and Fear go hand in hand. Without one, the other means nothing. I approve of your proposal, What say the rest of the court?" 

The murmuring started up again and Levi could see the mixed reactions of apprehension, skepticism and uncertainty on many of the court members faces but in the end the court agreed to approve of his proposal to keep Eren alive and use him as an example to the people of not only this kingdom but to the kingdoms of Rose and Maria as well. Eren's people would no longer need to be a thing people feared and looked upon as if they were blood-thirsty monsters. It may not have been much better than Eren's kind being seen as savages but it was progress in the right direction.

\- ♛ -

"That was really vicious of you, Levi. Just look at poor Eren's face! It'll take him _WEEKS_ before he's fully healed, that piled on top of the fact that his previous wounds opened up. He's lost too much blood. Eren, do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?" Hanji fussed over Eren back in her chambers where she did her best to clean off the drying blood from his face and treat the cuts and bruises left behind in the process of Levi's act.

Eren winced when Hanji swabbed at his cut lip, wiping up the last of the dried blood on his face. "I'm fine." he groaned. 

"Eren," Hanji chuckled. "You have at least six broken ribs, a broken or fractured nose, a cracked jaw and probably some minor internal bleeding along with major blood loss. You're not fine. You're a mess and your fever is back with a Vengeance. Armin, be a dear and go fetch me some honey." 

Levi had resumed his previous position in the physician's familiar room with his back leaning against the wall, arms crossed tightly in front of him and ankles crossed one over the other. He arched a brow in confusion at the eccentric physician when she request Honey. 

"Honey?" He parroted. 

"It'll help fight the infection." She reassured with a wide grin. "The last thing we need is Eren dying or losing a limb because we let the infection go untreated. That's my first concern and priority." 

Levi continued to watch with a mask of indifference as Hanji fussed over Eren's wounds. The man truly looked awful and nearly unrecognizable and there was that subtle pang of guilt in his chest again. He didn't understand why he felt so bad about beating the man senseless when it was all for the the sake of saving Eren from being executed. Eren should be on his hands and knees, kissing the toe of his boots and thanking him profusely for going out of his way and sparing his life in front of all the people of court. If things had gone wrong, Eren wouldn't have been the only one in deep shit but Levi as well. They got lucky. 

"Hey, Eren." Levi called softly from his spot across the room. 

Eren startled slightly, the prince could tell by the way his shoulders jumped when he said his name and he felt the tiniest quirk of the corner of his lips at the sight of possibly scaring the brunet. 

"...Yes?" he answered hoarsely. 

"Do you resent me because of what I did?"

Eren was silent for a long moment. For awhile, Levi thought Eren wouldn't answer him at all and that would be that. He fully prepared for Eren to tell him he hated him, _loathed_ him. So, he was more than a little surprised when Eren's reply was exactly the opposite of that. 

"How can I possibly resent you?" he sighed tiredly. "Because of what you did, my life was spared and I'll get to see another sunrise." Eren finally looked up and met Levi's sharp gaze, holding eye contact for what felt like an eternity. "You saved my life so now it is yours to do with as you please." 

"Tch," Levi quickly looked away sucking his teeth. "Don't speak such useless nonsense. I only did it to repay the debt I owe you. A life for a life." 

There was a soft knocking on the door and Mikasa followed surprisingly by Erwin entered the room. The onyx-haired girl immediately ran to Eren's side and started fussing over his wounds as well, asking if Eren felt dizzy or lightheaded and scolding him to rest. Erwin smiled warmly as he watched Levi's younger cousin interacting with a flustered Eren who wasn't exactly sure how to handle the two women currently fussing over him. 

"That was quite an act you put on out there, sire." he said with a smirk as calculating blue eyes glanced down at Levi who scowled in response. 

"Out with it, Erwin. You know I'm not a patient man." he huffed, smoothing back some of his fringe that fell in his eyes. 

"I'm just surprised I suppose. I never would have thought you of all people would go out of your way to save the life of a native of Shiganshina. They are, after all, the reason behind your father's death. Or so it's told, anyway. If one were to guess, they'd think it's because you hold no ill-will toward Eren and his people. Do you not hold a grudge, my lord?" 

"Don't try to use your silly little mind tricks with me, _Erwin_." Levi snapped. "I'm well aware of the stories but the way I see it, why should I hold a grudge against Eren and his kind for killing a man that was basically a stranger to me? I never got the chance to know my father so who am I to say that he was truly the great man everyone in the kingdom claims him to be? As far as I'm concerned, the only thing I owe my father is gratitude for successfully bedding my mother and knocking her up thus creating me in the process. That's all." 

Erwin chuckled softly, "I see," he hummed. "So, what happens now then? You saved his life and it's your decision to do with it as you see fit. Will you just let him go free?"

"I was thinking about it." 

The blond hummed again thoughtfully, "Your uncle won't be pleased with that." 

"Then what do _you_ suggest I do?" Levi grumbled in annoyance with an eye roll. 

"Well, I'm pleased you asked, sire." Erwin had that smug grin on his face, the grin that never sat well with Levi since he knew it meant the man had some kind of plan up his sleeve and Erwin was a dangerous man when he thought. "I suggest letting him join the Royal guard... as your personal bodyguard." 

Levi nearly balked at his suggestion, eyes widening fractionally as he fixed Erwin with a disbelieving stare. 

"Are you fucking mad?" he scoffed. "Uncle would first see Eren killed before he let him join the Royal guard. It's impossible." 

"Not entirely, my lord." Erwin mimicked Levi's position against the wall, crossing his toned, muscled arms over his broad chest as he studied Eren from afar. "Surely, you've heard the stories about the skills the people of Shiganshina possess. Raw strength, quick reflexes, assassin-like skills with a dagger and knife not to mention varying weapons like bow and arrows and spears of the like. My father told me stories of how every child in Shiganshina was practically trained to fight from the time they're able to walk and when they become of a certain age, they're given their own specially designed daggers made of a strange material like glass, sharper and more durable than any metal or blade known to man." 

_'Of course,'_ Levi thought. _'The dagger he used to fend off my attack, breaking my sword.'_ All the signs pointed to Eren possessing that special dagger Erwin spoke of and it only made Levi realize that Eren was a true native of Shiganshina. 

"You said you were a young boy when the purge of Shiganshina happened. What was it like?" Levi asked hesitantly. His eyes subconsciously drifting back to Eren who was now sleeping peacefully on the makeshift bed in Hanji's chambers. Even in his sleep, Eren looked like something was troubling him deeply. Like he couldn't relax completely, always with his guard up, shoulders tense and hiked up high on full alert for any attacks that may happen. It was almost pitiful. 

"I was about nine or ten when it happened," Erwin confirmed. "My father being the Captain of the guard at that time, your Father's loyalist soldier and Adviser, led the attack out of his grief for the King's death. I remembered how calm everyone seemed to be despite what was going on in that small country, it was like the slaughtering didn't bother them in the least but there was also a strange air about the towns and villages that just didn't seem right. Everyday there came more news of the death count going up on both sides but no news of our success until a year later. It was what I like to call 'subtle-chaos'." 

"What happened to your father?" 

Erwin paused and looked down at his feet with a sad, distant look in his pale blue eyes. "He was killed in battle, naturally." 

Levi wasn't quite sure what to say to that reply. Why did Erwin act like this entire thing with Eren was fine when his own father was killed on their land, at the hands of one of Eren's people no doubt. Erwin had every right to hate Eren, despise him, spite him and yet he was standing here trying to help Levi ensure that Eren lived. He would probably never understand the way Erwin's mind worked and he was glad for that. No doubt, Erwin's mind was a dark and twisted thing, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold his position as not only Captain of the Royal Guard but top war strategist. Erwin mind was probably some kind of national treasure on it's own. 

"So? Why are you trying to help protect Eren? Wouldn't it be more satisfying to see him put to death?" in typical Levi-fashion, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. It was nothing new to those that were close to him and knew him personally, like Erwin for instance. 

Erwin snorted softly, "Don't tell your uncle this but I've never believed that story about Eren's people being responsible for your father's death. For my part, I've always believed Eren and his kind were wrongly accused and I guess I'm just trying to make up for that in my own little way. My father took part in the elimination of Eren's people and as his son, I suppose I'm trying to atone for the sins of my father."

Levi could only give a noncommittal hum of no particular answer. How was he supposed to reply to that kind of thing anyway? Erwin seemed set in his decision to help Eren out but really the reason why should be none of Levi's concern. In fact, he wasn't even really sure why he'd asked in the first place. He'd done his part and repaid his debt by saving Eren's life in return for his being saved. This should be the end of it. 

"I'm tired," Levi sighed in annoyance. "I'll leave Eren to you then. Although, whether he'll take you up on your offer to join the royal guard I won't guarantee anything." As he pushed off the wall to take his leave of Hanji's chambers, Levi heard Erwin laugh softly again. 

"Oh, I think he'll join. Especially if I just so happen to tell him that he'll be placed in your squad, Levi." 

The prince hesitated at the door, letting Erwin's smug words set in. _'Bastard.'_ Levi thought bitterly to himself while scowling at the floor. Of course, Erwin had to threaten to stick Eren in _his_ squad. 

"Do as you like." Levi said dismissively before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left. 

Needless to say, Levi was in a sour mood when he finally returned to his chambers. Unfortunately, his already soured mood only worsened when he opened his chamber doors and noticed Thomas was still in there dusting the shelves and curtains. 

"Oi," Levi growled in frustration as he took quick strides toward the blond servant-boy. "Didn't I tell you to have this entire room cleaned by the time I came back? Are you deaf and stupid? Look at all this fucking dust, its disgusting in here." 

Thomas immediately started bowing his head, spluttering to apologize but tripping over his words over and over again only further irritating Levi. 

"Forget it," the prince huffed angrily. "As punishment for your half-assed cleaning you'll spend all day tomorrow polishing my armor, shining my boots and mucking out the stables. Now, get out of my sight." 

"As you wish, sire." Thomas mumbled quietly before he skittered out of the room. 

Levi could only run his hand down his face in tired frustration. Today was simply not his day. It was like the universe decided to shit on his entire week, first running into Eren again and having his life saved by him for not the first but the second time, then the trial and having to come up with some kind of plan to stop Eren from being executed, now Erwin suddenly seemed to be going insane with wanting to keep Eren around and not only induct him into the Royal Guard but have him be Levi's personal bodyguard. Everything happened much too fast and Levi felt like his head was spinning. 

Flopping face first onto his bed that had yet to even be turned down, Levi groaned into the soft duvet and tried to ignore the fact that there was still a thin layer of dust blanketing his room still thanks to his incompetent manservant. Sucking his teeth in annoyance, Levi started making mental notes to start looking for a new manservant since Thomas obviously couldn't handle anything Levi tasked him to do. Then there was still the matter of Eren and dealing with his Uncle after he finds out that Erwin was allowing a demon to join the royal guard. He didn't want to think about the argument he'd inevitably have to have with his Uncle come the following days and instead Levi shut his eyes and let sleep take him for the night. He didn't want to think about his impending future, he only wanted to sleep and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm terribly proud of this chapter even though it's heavy on the angst. There are so many things I love about this chapter as a whole but specifically I love how the court-room scene played out.  
> I hope I was able to portray the hatred both Kenny and Eren hold for one another.  
> I really wanted to show how much contempt Kenny has for Eren just because of his race, so I decided that it would probably make sense if Kenny didn't even bother to speak about him as if he were a human at all. Calling Eren an 'it' or a 'demon' all the time, I feel like that really lets the readers know how low Kenny thinks of Eren.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> _'♪ Humans aren't gonna behave_  
>  _As we think we always should_  
>  _Yeah, we can be bad as we be can good ♪'_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little in-between chapter of sorts from Eren's POV so sorry if it's a little short.

He'd been laid up in bed for almost three weeks now and he was sick of it. Sick of not being able to lift so much as a pinkie finger without Hanji or Armin or even that young girl Mikasa coming to fuss over him. That was another thing; they never left him alone either. There was always someone there in the room with him, if they weren't _all_ there in the room with him at the same time. It didn't help that Hanji's chambers weren't very big to begin with, not to mention also a little cluttered with books upon books, loose papers with formulas for things Eren didn't understand at all, strange tinctures and elixirs that varied from sleeping droughts to different kinds of poisons for who knew what. Hanjis room was in one word; Chaos. 

Still, Eren couldn't help but sort of smile to himself as he shifted on the small cot in Hanji's room/personal laboratory. His body still stiff and sore but healing nicely, according to Hanji. In the two weeks he'd been forced to rest and heal, he'd gotten to know Armin and Hanji well enough to know that they were good people. Hanji could be very overbearing at times with her lack of respect for personal space but she was wonderfully curious about all things pertaining to Eren and his strangely fast healing abilities. Although she did tend to ramble on and on at times about senseless things or just about her experiments, Eren couldn't help but like the woman.

Armin on the other hand was much more quiet and timid but not meek in the least. He was just as wonderfully curious about Eren as Hanji was but the endearing thing was, he was curious about Eren's culture more than anything. They'd stayed up on several nights now whenever Eren was in too much pain to sleep or Armin had to work on his studies late into the night and Armin would just ask him endless questions about his homeland, his people, their rituals and traditions and how could Eren resist talking about all of those things with someone who wasn't disgusted or offended by his mere presence but instead eager and curious to learn about his people's ways? People like Armin were far and few between and Eren had grown fond of the younger man.

The Prince's younger cousin on the other hand, Mikasa, was just as eager and curious to learn about Eren and his people as well but she seemed far more interested in Eren personally. She was exhausting to be around sometimes as she tended to hover around him and mother him which was strange considering Eren was ten years her senior. He couldn't deny that she was very mature for a sixteen year old girl but she was still just that, a girl. She liked to scold Eren whenever he tried to get out of bed on his own to do something and she fussed over him constantly asking him if he was hungry, thirsty, tired, or in any kind of pain. Eren knew she meant well, but it was tiring and quite frankly it made him just a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being fussed over, at least not in the way Mikasa liked to fuss. 

Sighing, Eren leaned his bare back against the stone wall where the cot was comfortably situated against the corner of Hanji's room. He shivered slightly with the cool stone against his hot skin but it was a welcome sensation in contrast to the stifling heat of the Summer evenings. He felt like he'd already been there for months when really it had only been a few short weeks. Still, it made him uneasy and anxious to know that he was currently staying in the very Castle of the enemy of all his people. Of the man who took everything from him. 

"Eren?" came Armin's quiet voice as he entered the room. Eren straightened up a little as the blond approached him with a small little half-smile of sorts while carrying a tray of dinner for him. "Do any of your wounds still hurt? I can give you another tincture for the pain if you need it." 

Armin's long blond hair was pulled back into a low, side pony-tail with the straight golden locks draped over his shoulder and perfectly shiny in the setting sunlight that bathed the small, cluttered room in rich orange light almost giving Armin a halo atop his head. 

"I'm a little sore but I think I'll live." Eren chuckled as he rolled one of his shoulders to emphasize his point. 

"Well, that's good to hear then. Think you can handle some food?" Armin arched one of his perfectly blond eyebrows at him with a little smirk and Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Of course," Eren snorted. "I'm starving." 

Armin handed Eren the tray, settling it on his lap and sitting on the edge of the tiny cot as he watched Eren tuck into the humble meal of stew and a bread roll. It wasn't anything grand but Eren never expected a feast to begin with.

"I know it's only been a few days but, have you thought about Erwins offer?" the blond man asked tentatively as he watched Eren take a bite of his bread roll. 

Eren's gaze flicked down to the untouched bowl of stew in front of him and he sighed after he swallowed his bite of bread dryly. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating so much anymore as Eren shifted to move the tray aside, setting it down on the bed so he could swing his legs over the edge of the cot and stretch his sore muscles. 

"I have," he said past a groan as he twisted his torso, popping his bones and cracking his neck with a wince. "Why do you ask?" 

Armin adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and he quickly floundered for a believable answer making Eren smile in amusement as the blond blushed. 

"N-No reason! I just wanted to know that's all." 

"Uh-huh." Eren drawled with a smirk. "Well, I guess you'll be happy to know that I'm agreeing to join the royal guard per Sir Erwin's request." 

The brunet man laughed when he saw Armin roll his eyes sarcastically at him using Erwin's title. But in all honesty, Eren wasn't sure why he was agreeing to join the royal guard and act as Levi's personal body guard. From what he experienced when he was on trial, Levi was perfectly capable of defending himself although the couple of times Eren saved his royal ass had to count for something as well. Eren frowned down at the stone floor as he rolled his injured shoulder that was nearly fully healed by now thanks to Hanji, Armin and Mikasa's constant care. The same thing went for his injured thigh where he'd been shot with an arrow not too long ago. According to Hanji, he shouldn't even be able to move without being in excruciating pain but Eren had always been able to heal strangely fast.

Gold and teal orbs glossed over the faint scars and bruises from his time being locked up in the dungeon and Armin gave Eren a worried look as he ran pale fingers over the skin of his wrist. 

"They'll fade, with time." he tried to reassure the brunet and Eren was grateful. 

"I know," Eren sighed. "It's just... hard to look at them sometimes.

Armin pulled his feet up and tucked them underneath him on the bed, facing Eren as he got that familiar glint of child-like curiosity in his large, sapphire blue eyes. 

"I've been wondering for some time now, but how did you get that scar on your mouth? It looks deep." 

Eren tensed at Armin's innocent question. He knew the scar on his mouth was very noticeable and it probably always would be but it still bothered him whenever someone brought up the subject of _how_ he got it in the first place. It wasn't a story he liked to recall and he avoided it at all costs. 

"I got it when I was fourteen. Slave traders." was all the info he was willing to delegate to Armin who seemed to notice how uncomfortable it made the brunet. Eren's eyes were sharp and guarded as he continued to stare down at his bare feet. Eren was all too grateful when the blond man dropped the subject entirely in favor of asking Eren more questions about his homeland. 

"You said you grew up near a large body of water like a river. I didn't know there were rivers in the desert." 

By now Eren was sitting in a similar position as Armin, only his injured thigh that was still tender and raw was left hanging over the edge of the cot with his uninjured leg tucked underneath him and his bare back pressed against the wall behind him as he faced Armin fully. 

"There aren't usually, the desert is of course mostly sand and minerals but Shiganshina was able to thrive because of the one river that did run through the desert. We called it _suryanaraya-na_."

Armin's brows shot to his hairline as a slow smile formed on his face, "That's quite a mouthful." he chuckled. 

Eren nodded, "It means The Sun personified. My people worship the Sun and believe it to be the center of all things in creation, of life itself. The water from that river was thought to be sacred because the sun was reflected on it's surface." 

Armin hummed in quiet amazement as he continued to listen to Eren explain his culture and his people's beliefs. It was always nice talking with Armin who listened so intently to his stories. Eren wished all people were as accepting and willing to understand his culture the way Armin, Mikasa and Hanji did. But such wishful thinking was just that, wishful thinking. They talked about Eren's culture until the food Armin had brought Eren was cold and his half eaten bread was stale. Before they knew it, the sun was nearly gone from the sky. Armin stood up from his spot on the cot and stretched his stiff muscles while Eren slurped up the last of his cold supper.

"You know, I'm glad you're accepting Erwin's offer to join the Royal Guard. It'll be nice to have you around so I can pester you with more questions." the blond joked as he took the tray with Eren's empty dishes. 

"Yeah, but not everyone feels the same way you do. Let's be honest, Armin. Most if not all people in this Kingdom don't feel safe knowing a blood-thirsty savage is walking around their Kingdom freely." 

Armin frowned and all but slammed the tray of empty dishes down on a small wooden table as he turned to face Eren, hands fisted against his hips. In any other situation, the pose would have been laughable but Eren could see the hurt in Armin's deep, ocean blue eyes. 

"Aren't you forgetting something, Eren? Levi went out of his way to prove to the people of court and of this kingdom that you're not dangerous. Maybe we should have checked you for a concussion because you're speaking nonsense." Armin huffed. "You have friends, Eren. Allies. People who care about you now, even if you don't think so. You're not alone anymore." 

Eren felt a pang of guilt in his chest at upsetting Armin, the blond was only trying to be helpful, he knew that and he was right, after all. In the past few weeks, he'd grown rather fond of the people here, the ones who were on his side anyway. But still, trust was a fickle thing and Eren just couldn't bring himself say that he wasn't alone anymore when everything he ever loved could be snatched right before his very eyes all over again. He just couldn't take that risk. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." The brunet flashed an apologetic smile at the blond who's expression immediately softened and smoothed out as he shook his head. 

Armin reclaimed the abandoned tray of dirty dishes and was about to make his leave of the room but Eren stopped him. 

"Did you need something else?" 

"Uh, no, well, yes." Eren groaned at his own lack of social grace. "I was... wondering if you could help me out with something, actually." he finally admitted while scratching the slight stubble on his chin. 

The blond grinned widely, "Sure! Just let me take these down to the kitchen and I'll be back in a flash!" 

Eren forced himself to relax as Armin left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hanji was still out doing her rounds of picking herbs with her assistant Moblit and treating her many patients in the Capital, plus doing whatever strange experiments Hanji was currently working on. Eren didn't care to know what they were for. Mikasa hadn't come in to see him that day which was strange but Eren didn't want to risk jinxing that and having the young girl come in just to chide him like some small child. 

He rolled his head back until the back of his skull pressed against the wall behind him and he shut his eyes for a few minutes just to think in the pleasant silence. He hadn't seen Prince Levi since that evening after his brutal assault on Eren during the Trial. Well, he couldn't say he really expected that pompous ass to come to visit him or even feel bad for beating him to a pulp but to not come and see him once in the three weeks he'd been laid up? Especially since he'd taken an Arrow in the thigh for him and saved that little ungrateful brat's life when he didn't have any obligation to. 

Eren opened his eyes and sighed heavily. This definitely wasn't how he imagined his life going. Not at all. Next week, he would be released from Hanji's care and given the O.K. to go about his daily life but now he was going to join the Royal Guard of Sina and serve the Crown Prince of all people. He couldn't help but dread what the future may hold for him. He knew he couldn't hold a grudge against Levi for the actions of his Kingdom but it was hard to do, hard to forgive a sin so cruel. He also couldn't wrap his head around the enigma known as Prince Levi Ackerman. He didn't _seem_ to despise Eren the way most people in Sina did and he certainly didn't look at Eren in disgust whenever they crossed paths. He was a royal ass, that was for sure but he was nothing compared to his Uncle who seemed to hate Eren's very being. Levi was compassionate and yet he treated Eren with an air of indifference that probably would look like he were looking down on Eren to other people. Still, the brunet didn't get that feeling of hatred coming from Levi the small handful of times he'd been around the younger man. As ridiculous as it sounded, even when he was beating his face in, Eren didn't feel any real contempt behind the young Prince's actions. 

Armin barged into the room once more, slightly startling Eren from his relaxed position and causing him to wince slightly when he jerked into an upright position and nearly tumbled from the cot onto the floor. 

"Okay, so what did you need help with? I'll do anything I can." the blond asked eagerly as he practically buzzed with excitement. 

Eren awkwardly ran a hand through his long, messy hair pushing his unruly fringe out of his eyes as he hesitated to tell Armin his request. 

"Well, um, this is kind of hard for me to ask but... do you think you could cut my hair for me?" 

Armin stared at him wide-eyed for a moment or two, taking in Eren's unsure posture as he continued to fuss with the ends of his brown hair, staring at the untamed locks longingly. 

"Oh, Eren, are you sure?" 

The brunet hesitated to answer, going over his decision again in his mind until he felt sick and he nodded his head with finality. He was going to do it. He needed to. His life back in Shiganshina was no more, he could never return to his beautiful homeland and his long, unruly hair style was only going to give him more trouble if he was to stay in the land of his enemies. He needed to try and fit in as much as possible and as much as it hurt to think that he was basically cutting one of the last ties he had to his homeland, he needed to look ahead to the future. He was to be a member in the Royal Guard and serve the Crown Prince of Sina. He needed to at least look the part. So, with a heavy heart Eren made his decision. 

"I'm sure, Armin. Cut it off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unexpected and wasn't even supposed to happen but Eren had other ideas in mind and now I'm in love with it.  
> So, here. Enjoy some Eremin brotp moments!


	5. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _'♪ Is it running in our blood?_   
>  _Is it running in our veins?_   
>  _Is it running in our genes?_   
>  _Is it in our DNA?_   
>  _Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior?_   
> 

"Alright, you shit stains. This is your final test. If you pass this, you'll be able to serve in the Royal Army. Fail and you're no one in the eyes of your people." 

Levi paced the length of the training grounds, dressed in full chain-mail and armor. He scrutinized the line of men all dressed in their own armor, bearing the crest of their family's across the chest of their tunics, all ready to take the final test to become a guard in the Royal Army.

"You face the ultimate killing machine for your final test today," Erwin explained and then paused when he saw the exchanged looks of apprehension and fear on some of the new recruits faces. He smirked back at Levi and the rest of the guard as they snickered in amusement at the greenhorns shitting themselves. "You'll be facing our very own Prince Levi." 

The looks of fear melted into looks of confusion and some even slight amusement which made Levi frown immediately. They were underestimating him because he was young and much smaller than most of them. Cool grey eyes scanned the line of men once more and stopped when he noticed a vaguely familiar figure standing among them. This man was not wearing any armor or chain-mail of any kind, only a soft loose red tunic with the sleeves torn off to reveal familiar toned arms with golden tribal ink. Levi's brows furrowed in confusion as he scrutinized the man once more, this time narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

His eyes traced up and down the man's lithe form, taking in the golden tanned complexion and wide shoulder frame attached to a surprisingly slender waist. Long legs, clothed in white trousers with dark brown knee-high riding boots similar to that of Levi's own. The man had no visible weapons on his person but when Levi finally raised his gaze to take in the man's face, he was slightly startled when he noticed a pair of bright eyes burning into him as the man gazed right back at him. There was a hot fire burning behind those pools of mismatched turquoise and gold and it made something spark inside his chest, got his blood pumping in excitement and anticipation. There was a promise behind that fiery expression and finally Levi realized with great lateness that the man was none other than Eren. 

Levi hadn't been able to take quicker notice of the man due to the drastic change in his appearance. The rats-nest he called hair was no longer anywhere to be seen, cut short at the back and left slight longer in the front, brunet bangs splitting down the center of his forehead while the rest of his dark locks framed those ridiculously bright orbs he called eyes. It was startling and slightly off-putting to finally have a good view of the older man's face and Levi couldn't help but trace the sharp line of his chiseled jaw, no doubt he'd freshly shaved this morning as even Levi could see the baby smooth skin from where he stood in the center of the grassy field.

"Levi," Erwin nudged the prince softly in his side as he passed him from behind acting casually. His voice was low enough for just the two of them to hear but Levi could sense the smirk in his tone as he spoke. "It's your turn to address the troops." Erwin teased. 

The Prince tried to growl out an insult regarding the tall blond's massive eyebrows but refrained, only barely. Clearing his throat, Levi set his fierce glare back on the newbies he'd be facing off against soon and did his best to strike fear into their hearts. It was better to weed out the weaklings early on rather than later. Saved everyone the trouble. 

"Your challenge will be to last in one minute of free combat against me. If you fall to your defeat by my hands, drop your weapon or forfeit before that minute is up, your defeat is immanent. Those of you with the balls to challenge me, step forward. Those of you who are too chicken shit to try, leave now while you still can."

The prince took a few steps back and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword at his side casually as he fixed a jaded look at the line of men who all had a mixture of slight apprehension, fear, offense and determination written on their young faces. Some didn't even look old enough to be here, their faces bare of any sort of stubble or signs of manhood although Levi wasn't necessarily one to talk. Others looked like they'd already seen their fair share of winters, hardened by combat and with bodies as hard as rocks. Levi of all people knew never to judge one's outer appearance as they meant nothing when it came to true skill but it wouldn't hurt if at least one of these meat-heads could last against him for even thirty seconds. Most didn't even last eight seconds. 

Surprisingly, a large number of men backed out in the end. Leaving only a small handful who were willing to go through with taking Levi on in this final test. Not so surprising, Eren was among that small handful looking unfazed and almost annoyed with the turn out of things. Levi could understand that feeling but he couldn't say he didn't expect this to happen. Most men were either too intimidated of fighting against him because it was no secret that Levi was the strongest soldier in their army, but mostly some were scared of actually thinking they could harm their prince and end up being flogged because of it. It was almost laughable to think any of these weaklings could harm him. 

"If all of you are truly prepared for this test, let's begin." Levi stepped forward from his casual post in the center of the field and he unsheathed his sword, relishing in the high pitched ringing of the metal being brought out of it's scabbard. "Now, which one of you sorry bastards is my first victim?" 

A young man with ash-blond hair stepped forward, his frame was thin and lanky and he looked rather unsure of himself as he held his sword up with shaky hands and Levi could practically see the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed nervously. 

"Mylius Zeramuski, a-at your service, my lord."

Levi refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing, instead choosing to keep his focus on battle, even though he knew there probably wouldn't be much of a battle to begin with.

"Your time starts now." Levi stiffened in his position, holding his defensive stance with his knees bent at just the right angle, legs parted at the perfect length with his sword tilted away from his chest, elbows bent just so. It was a stance he'd perfected over many years of training.

As expected, Mylius rushed at him with a weak war-cry and Levi sighed as the younger man swung his blade missing Levi's head by miles. Annoyed and slightly irritated that he had to endure going up against such weaklings, Levi simply maneuvered his body to whirl around Mylius with ease before he used the hilt of his sword to knock the wind out of Mylius and in less than ten seconds, the first match had been decided. Still, Levi needed to teach the boy a lesson for attempting to swing right for Levi's head and as Mylius was doubled over trying to gasp for air, Levi brought his knee up to meet the boy's face and send him sprawling backwards. 

"Take him away. Send in the next one." Levi drawled in a bored tone as he waited for his next opponent. 

The morning went on in this manner, with all of the men not being able to last more than ten seconds against Levi and Levi eventually leaving them with more than a few cuts and bruises than when they came in. The list just went on and on. Samuel linke-Jackson, Franz Kefka, Nac Tius, Boris Feulner and so on and so on. All failing and none succeeding until eventually there was only one man left waiting for his turn. 

Eren stood there, tall and proud looking every bit determined and ready to take on Levi with everything he had. The prince got that familiar tingling sensation in his body as he assessed Eren's form, taking in the lack of sword or weapon of any kind and his simple clothing. Either he was truly a fool or he was just that cocky in his abilities. Whatever the case, Levi didn't plan on going easy on him. Not in the slightest. 

"State your name and your place of origin," wiping some sweat from his brow, Levi grimaced in disgust reminding himself to tell Thomas to run him a bath as soon as all this nonsense was over. 

"Eren Jaeger, from the southern country of Shiganshina." the brunet stated proudly. 

Already, Levi could hear the hushed murmurs going around the training field and it made him frown. He knew having Eren join the Royal Guard was ridiculous to begin with but now that he was standing here with the man right in front of him, still slightly bruised and battered, all he wanted was for Eren to show just how capable he was. Even if Levi assumed Eren had no chance against him to begin with. 

"Well, Eren Jaeger of Shiganshina," Levi paused to gauge Eren's reaction to him saying his full name but continued when he saw no difference in the man's expression. Glancing back at the time keeper who held the hourglass of sand in his hand, he nodded once and the hourglass was flipped. "Your time starts now." 

Levi twirled his sword around as if it weighed nothing. He noticed how Eren reached behind him to pull out that interesting little dagger he'd seen him use before from the back of the brown leather belt he wore around his waist. The two men immediately started to dance circles around each other, taking the time to study each other's movements while waiting to see who would take the plunge first. The air between them was tense and charged and Levi could hear his blood pulsing in his ears drums, his hands slightly sweaty making him grateful that he was wearing gloves so that the firm grip he had on the hilt of his sword wouldn't slip. He couldn't help but get distracted as a bead of sweat rolled down Eren's temple, the ends of his fringe already dampened with it as it stuck to his forehead and the side of his face. Funny, considering Levi should have been the one sweating since he was the one wearing about a ton of armor and chain-mail. 

Eventually, Levi's patience ran out and he parried his foot forward swinging his blade at Eren and smirking subtly when the edge of his blade collided against Eren's small dagger, the shrill ring of metal against whatever material Eren's blade was made out of ringing loudly through the large field and they exchanged minor blows for awhile. Eren's movements were quick but Levi's footwork was more precise and he viciously flurried Eren with endless swings of his blade, forcing the taller man back a few steps each time as he tried to defend. Already, Levi felt his excitement rising as the first ten seconds past with ease and then twenty and eventually thirty seconds. This was the longest an opponent had ever faced off against him and Levi would never admit just how impressed he was. 

Levi could tell that Eren's patience was wearing thin and the battle took a turn in his favor when eventually Eren grew frustrated and took a swipe at Levi with his blade nearly grazing his cheek but missing by just a few inches thanks to Levi's quick reflex to duck just as he saw Eren's arm twitch to move. He felt the swish of air brush against his cheek once Eren's attack narrowly missed him but now was not the time to be impressed or amazed by the sheer power Eren displayed in that one attack. Levi didn't hesitate to take the brief opening Eren left after his failed attack and while the brunet was getting ready to go back into his former defensive stance, pivoting his foot to turn away Levi grabbed the taller man by the wrist tightly and elbowed him square in the jaw. Eren grunted as he was sent tumbling to the grass beneath him and Levi lowered his blade, knowing that in the end the victory was his. Eren fell by his hands therefore deciding the battle. Sheathing his sword, Levi walked over to the brunet who was still laying flat on his back, breathing heavily and with his dagger laying a few inches away from his hand. 

The Prince stood over him, face in it's neutral expression of aloofness but behind it Levi was thoroughly impressed and pleased with Eren's performance overall. 

"Shame," Levi mused out loud as he prepared to give his hand out for Eren to take in order to help the man up. 

Suddenly, Levi's world was turned topsy-turvy when Eren swept his legs out from under him and grabbed Levi by his chain-mail yanking him down until his back was flat against the grass and dirt and pinning him underneath his body. Eren hovered over Levi's smaller fame, one hand on either of Levi's wrists pinning his arms completely to the ground. The brunet was sweaty and breathing heavily, the prince could feel his hot breath against his cheek, neck and the shell of his ear. Their faces were so close, their noses nearly brushing and Levi knew this position must have seemed more than a little compromising to some. 

"Do you submit, sire?" Eren asked, still short of breath, his voice slightly husky and clear with exhaustion. Levi couldn't help but swallow thickly at his question.

Suddenly, he felt much too warm in his own clothing and armor, in fact he felt like his entire body had just been lit on fire and nothing could sooth the heat he felt tingling all over down to his very toes and fingertips. That low heat was even simmering deep in his gut, slowly spreading to his groin and Levi scowled up at the brunet who seemed to think their position was rather amusing as he smirked down at the prince. 

"Get the fuck off me before I maim you," Levi hissed in a voice much too weak to be his own. As if on cue, Eld and Gunther were immediately grabbing Eren by his arms and yanking him up and off of Levi. "On your knees!" Levi commanded. 

When Eren didn't yield immediately, Eld and Gunther kicked the back of his knees sharply and Eren fell to the grass as honey and sea foam green glared up at Levi heatedly. The prince didn't like the way he felt his breeches tighten at the sight of the brunet man looking sweaty and tired while forced to kneel before him with his face at perfect level with his cock. He quickly shook his mind of such inappropriate thoughts and immediately unsheathed his sword, angling the edge of it against Eren's throat lightly to let him know that what he did could have been seen as treason against the prince. 

"How dare you attack your prince when he is unarmed. I should have your head for this." Levi growled angrily. Though, whether he was angry at Eren or at himself for having such a reaction to the brunet man, Levi wouldn't dare say. "The battle was decided as soon as you fell, I was clearly the victor and yet you-"

"Pardon, my lord." a blond man interrupted from the sidelines. "Actually... the one minute time limit was up quite a while ago." 

"What?" The Prince snapped. "Why did no one stop the battle if the one minute time frame was already met?" 

"With all due respect, sire." Erwin stepped forward, hands locked behind his back and looking every part the noble, valiant Captain of the Royal Guard. "I think we were all a little too engrossed in the battle to realized the time limit was already up. From what I gather, Eren was able to outlast the one minute time frame, therefore, he passed the final test." 

Glancing back down at an all too pleased Eren, trying his best to hide his satisfied smile and failing, Levi softly sucked his teeth and proceeded to sheath his sword once more. 

"Tch, on your feet." he ordered, dismissing Eld and Gunther with a wave of his hand. 

When Eren's arms were freed at last, he rolled his shoulders while slowly rising up to his full height and Levi sighed heavily through his nose as he stared up at the brunet who looked ready to accept any final judgement Levi may have for him. The prince crossed his arms over his chest tightly, jutting a hip out as he observed Eren from head to toe, secretly appreciating the fact that only a few moments ago he was pinned underneath that lithe body of his. 

"In light of the situation, I suppose I have no choice but to acknowledge that you passed the final test. You've proven yourself worthy of becoming my bodyguard, but don't think I'm letting your cheeky behavior go without punishment." 

Levi began to remove his gloves, belt and sword and the removable chest guard and shoulder guard of his armor, handing it over to Thomas who was waiting a few feet away for Levi to give him orders. The prince didn't disappoint as he ordered Thomas to fill a fresh bath for him and polish his armor. 

"Your basic training starts bright and early tomorrow with Eld, Gunther and Oluo. I expect you to follow their orders and listen to whatever they tell you to do as if it were me personally training you. Once your basic training is over, you'll start shadowing me on regular patrols and just around the castle in general. Not that hard of a job to do now is it?" 

"As you wish, sire." Eren said bowing his head dramatically. Levi couldn't stop the exaggerated eye roll he gave to the brunet. He could tell Eren was going to be a sassy little shit and probably receive plenty of punishment for it in the future. 

"And as for your punishment..." Levi dragged the last word out slowly as he contemplated. He didn't like how he suddenly got so many erotic thoughts in his mind for Eren's punishment and he also didn't like how his cock seemed to twitch in excitement at the thought of punishing the brunet himself. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Levi tried to will himself to think of anything other than his own sexual desires at the moment. Curse his raging teenage hormones. He couldn't be blamed for how his body reacted to another warm body being pressed against his. He reasoned with himself that it was simply natural and that it meant nothing. "You'll clean out the stables every evening after your basic training for one week. I'll be taking my leave now." 

Levi didn't bother to linger on the training field as all he currently wanted to do was hurry up to his chambers and bathe and possibly take care of his half-hard erection currently giving him discomfort. Not bothering to wait for Thomas to catch up with him as he hurried back to the Castle, Levi ordered the blond to fill his bath and then not enter his chambers for at least an hour while he was bathing. He felt strangely guilty for wanting some time alone to rub one out but the low hum of sexual desire and heat licking at his lower gut was too much for him to simply ignore and hope to go away. 

\- ♛ -

"This was not a part of the proposal, Levi."

Currently, Levi was standing before his Uncle who sat on the Throne in the throne room, his head bowed in respect even though he wanted nothing more than to sass his Uncle at the current time. Still, he had to remind himself that he was only a Prince and his Uncle was the current Steward for his Father's throne until he came of age to inherit. It irked him, having to swallow his own pride most times and reluctantly agree to whatever Orders his uncle barked out but he tried to reason with himself that in the end it was all for the better good of his future as King of Sina. 

"I understand why you're upset, Uncle." 

"Do you? Do you truly understand what feelings plague my heart even as you tell me that you're allowing that filthy little heathen to serve in _My_ Army?" 

"With all due respect, _Sire_." Levi gritted out. "Eren would only be serving under Erwin and myself within the Royal Guard as well as under the supervision of my Squad."

"Levi," Kenny sighed. "I am aware of the Proposal you made in the presence of the Royal Court and I understand why Erwin would suggest letting that demon join the Royal Guard but think of how the people will see this act? They'll think we've gone mad, allowing the enemy to join our ranks!" 

"Then do you suggest I hand him over to Nile and the Military Police to handle? Uncle, I made a vow in front of the members of the Royal Court. Should Eren ever try and turn against us, I _will_ not hesitate to kill him with my own hands. Have I ever gone back on my word?"

The elder man stared at the young prince for one long moment, his dark, beady eyes assessing Levi, searching him to see if there was any deception in what he said. Levi continued to hold eye contact, his glare unshaken and firm. 

"Yes, that is what you vowed to do and I do not doubt you will make good on that vow." Kenny abruptly stood up from his seat on the Throne, the long tail of his black coat swishing behind him as he turned to make his leave. "But know this, Levi. I'm still not pleased with this decision. Had the court left that monster's fate in my hands, I would have seen him decapitated on the Executioner's block. You'll do well to remember that the people of Shiganshina or no better than stray wild dogs. Put too much trust in them and they'll eventually bite the hand that feeds." 

With that as his final parting words, Kenny closed the discussion and left Levi standing alone in the throne room with his thoughts. The prince could only sigh to himself and frown as he turned on the sole of his boot to exit the room himself. He knew his Uncle was going to be outraged after hearing about Eren's induction into the Royal Guard as his person bodyguard but Erwin had assured him that his uncle wouldn't act rashly by revoking Eren's new title. Not after having given his approval in front of the royal court to allow Levi's proposal. He was positive the other members of the royal court didn't approve of Eren joining the Royal Guard either but there was little they could do. Until they had a solid reason to execute Reason, such as if Eren were to commit an act of high treason against Levi and the crown itself, all they could do was hold their tongues and allow Levi to deal with Eren himself.

Levi strolled through the empty stone corridors of the Castle, passing by a servant girl or boy every now and then. They'd bow or curtsy to him and he'd give them a dismissive look as he continued his stroll. He had things to do, of course he did, but for some reason he was taking his sweet time going back to his chambers further putting off his duties as Crown Prince. It was juvenile of him, he knew, but nobody could blame him for wanting to take a little walk to clear his head. 

He stopped at a row of glass windows, overlooking the training fields he was so familiar with. Below, he could see Eld, Gunther and Oluo taking a break from their task of training Eren as the three men stood around huddled in a small group laughing and shoving each other playfully. Gunmetal eye trailed a little further to the right to see Eren sitting alone a few good feet away from the small group of men, a deep frown on his face. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Levi tried to make out what Eren was doing just sitting there hunched over but he soon realized that the brunet man was sharpening that familiar little dagger he always carried around with him. 

To anyone, it would look as though Eren was being alienated from the rest of the squad and it probably wouldn't be too far from the truth. Just because Eren had managed to pass the final test a few days ago, proving himself worthy of being Levi's personal guard, didn't mean Levi's squad was just going to trust him right away. Hell, Levi didn't trust Eren as far as he could throw him and he was sure that Eren felt the same about him but he also couldn't deny that Eren had saved his life a total of two times now, nearly dying for Levi the second time and the Prince had to wonder, Why? During their first meeting, Eren had mentioned to Oluo that he was aware of who Levi was and yet he still saved his life when he could have just walked away and left Levi's fate to someone else. 

He could rack his brain with questions all day, Levi knew, but he'd never get the answers he was looking for. At least, not without asking Eren himself. Shaking the endless questions from his mind, Levi turned away from the windows and started for his Chambers. He had too much work to do to worry himself with concerns about Why Eren chose to do what he did. The man was his own person, could make his own decisions. Levi needed to focus on the state of his country instead of needless things. 

Not surprisingly, Eren's basic training came and went in the blink of an eye. He started shadowing Levi around the castle and on regular patrols of the Capital. Today was one such morning, Levi and his squad split off into two groups with Eld, Gunther and Oluo covering the northern and eastern part of the Capital which included the Citadel and Levi and Eren taking the Southern and Western part of the Capital which included a dense forest on the edge of the stone wall. The did their rounds in silence, Eren keeping a sharp eye out as he was supposed to for anything that looked suspicious or strange. 

Levi occasionally glanced in the older man's direction, still not fully used to seeing Eren in this new perspective. He was donning similar armor to Levi's, and surprisingly Eren pulled off the look despite his exotic features. The deep navy blue and accents of Ivory white, the deep red cape that draped over his broad shoulders elegantly. Unlike Levi's cape, it lacked the crest of Sina's Royal family but that was something that was earned. They rode at a slow and steady pace but the silence was starting to grate of Levi's nerves. From the small handful of interactions he'd had with Eren, he had been expecting some kind of sass from the man but since his basic training he'd been strangely silent and solemn. 

Even now, as Levi occasionally stared at him, Eren's expression was much too serious for the situation. They were only doing a regular patrol, no different from the one they did just a few days ago and yet Eren's dark brows were pinched together giving him a rather determined look, the corners of his full lips curved down into a severe frown. Overall, the man looked angry, in fact, he always either seemed angry or determined and Levi just couldn't understand why. 

"Oi," the prince eventually broke the silence with an annoyed click of his tongue. "You look like you have to take a rowdy shit. Stop scowling like that." 

Eren finally blinked before his expression slightly smoothed out and he looked back at Levi who had fallen behind him a few feet, "Forgive me, my lord." came Eren's bland reply and it only irked Levi further. 

"Tch, fine. Have it your way." 

Levi snapped the reigns to his horse and trotted ahead of Eren, of course, Eren followed closely but not too closely. After a couple of hours on horseback, they decided to stop and rest under the shade of tree near the forest's edge. It was early morning when they set out for patrol but now the sun was high in the sky and the temperature was rising quickly. Eren tended to their horses while Levi rested on a nearby stone overlooking a small creek. When Eren was done tending to the horses, Levi grimaced when the man approached him and he noticed just how sweaty he was.

"Gross, go wash your face in the creek before we head back. I won't be riding next to someone that smells like a wet dog." 

Eren rolled his eyes but said nothing as he turned to head toward the small creek down a feet away from their resting area. Now, Levi didn't _intend_ to watch Eren as he splashed water on his face but he couldn't help it. Cool, grey eyes watched as Eren continued to splash cold water on his face, wetting his hair and pushing the damp locks out of his face with a hand before he was splashing water down his neck as well. It was mesmerizing to see the clear droplets of sparkling water trickle down Eren's sun-kissed skin, with his hair pushed back and out of his face, Levi could clearly see the contouring of his face in the sunlight. A sharp jawline, defined cheekbones although they didn't hold a candle to Erwin's cheekbones that could cut diamonds, long, thick lashes hooding over those ridiculously bright eyes of his. 

He hadn't meant to get caught staring but when Eren returned from his little refreshing trip to the creek, the brunet cocked a questioning brow at the prince who belatedly realized he had been caught outright staring at the older man. In typical Levi-fashion, the prince complained about Eren taking too long down by the creek and threatened to leave without him. To which, the older man finally seemed to snap out of whatever mood he'd been in since early that morning and he smirked as he mounted his horse. 

"Still think I smell like a wet dog, sire?" 

"Worse. Now you smell like a wet dog with mange." 

Eren chuckled softly, "My apologies, my lord. I'll be sure to stay downwind then." 

"Don't get cheeky with me, Jaeger." Levi said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it."

" _Eren._ " Levi warned with a sharp glare. 

The brunet man only shrugged in response and Levi sighed in frustration, immediately regretting prompting Eren to talk in the first place. Already he was starting to miss the silence from earlier, preferring the stifling quiet over the cheeky snark Eren never failed to show. Still, he was just the tiniest bit relieved that the older man seemed to be acting slightly more normal. Although, he didn't quite know what _was_ considered normal behavior for Eren in the first place, the man was after all still a stranger to him and of course Levi had no intentions of getting closer to him by any means. 

The ride back to the Citadel was silent but not as stifling as it was the first time around and Levi was pleased with just that. When they arrived back at the Castle, Levi handed the reigns of his horse over to the stable boy, Jean. He was a tall, lanky young man with a rather long face and two-toned hair. Upon seeing Eren, Levi wasn't surprised to see that Jean didn't so much as acknowledge the brunet except for when he handed him the reigns to his horse and stomped off toward the stables. There seemed to be some kind of animosity between the two, although whether it was due to the fact that Eren was from Shiganshina or due to something else, Levi wasn't entirely sure. 

As soon as they entered the castle, they were greeted by Levi's younger cousin Mikasa hurrying up to them. Or rather, she hurried up to Eren and immediately started bombarding him with question after question about how his patrol with Levi and his squad went. Eren seemed flustered, as usual when it came to Mikasa and Levi frowned. 

"Mikasa," Levi snapped. "Are you so bored that you have nothing better to do than to bug my bodyguard?" 

Mikasa fixed her older cousin with a fierce glare, her expression darkening. "I'll do whatever I please, whenever I please. You're not King of Sina _yet_ , Levi." 

"Tch, regardless. Stop bothering Eren while he's on duty." 

The younger girl opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Eren who placed a casual hand on her shoulder. Levi stared at the much larger hand that was innocently placed on his younger cousin's slender shoulder and he frowned. He wasn't sure he was pleased with the sudden closeness between the two of them. If anyone else had seen this innocent act of friendly touches, they would have immediately assumed there might be something going on between the King's Ward and the devil of Shiganshina. Those were rumors that did not need to be started or circulated through court. 

"Sorry, Mikasa. I'll meet up with you and Armin in Hanji's chambers as soon as I'm free from my duties. Promise." 

Eren held his pinkie finger out for Mikasa to take which she did, curling her own smaller, paler finger around Eren's and they sealed the handshake by pressing the pads of their thumbs together. It was an odd way of pinkie promising, one Levi had never seen done before and it slightly intrigued him but he remembered that he needed to remind Eren of his place in the castle. 

"Eren," he snapped, grabbing the other man's attention immediately. "Enough talk. We have training to do." 

Levi turned sharply on the sole of his boot and began briskly walking away, naturally assuming Eren would be right behind him. Of course, he was pleased when he heard the sound of a second pair of boots trailing not too far off behind him. As they cleared an empty corridor, Levi spoke up. 

"You'll do well to remember why you're here, Eren." 

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to imply, sire." 

Levi stopped walking and turned to face Eren abruptly causing the brunet to nearly crash into him. 

"I'm telling you not to forget your place," The prince crossed his arms tightly over his chest and fixed Eren with a hard look.

Eren snorted, "And what exactly _is_ my place?" 

"I think there's some confusion about our relationship so let me make it clear," Levi took a step closer toward the brunet until they were toe to toe, their height difference painfully obvious with Eren having at least a good half-foot on Levi but the prince didn't let that sway him. "You swore servitude to me, therefore your ass is _mine_." 

"Do you always talk dirty to your servants, Sire? Or am I a special case?" he smirked.

Levi felt his lower eyelid twitch in irritation and he scowled up at the taller man, "Don't get cute, Jaeger. I'm not your friend, I'm not even your acquaintance. I'm your Prince and you're my bodyguard, nothing more." 

Eren didn't seem impressed with Levi's words but at least he wasn't sassing him back so Levi considered this his win, for now. He stepped away from the man, increasing the gap between them until he was far enough to turn and start walking away again. 

"Oh, and Eren," he called over his shoulder. "Try not to act so friendly around my younger cousin from now on." 

"Is that another threat, my lord?" Eren spat and Levi could hear the underlying tones of annoyance in his voice without even needing to look back to see Eren's expression. 

"Not a threat. A warning." 

The prince said nothing else and Eren was silent as they made their way through the castle toward the training fields. Levi knew his words might have been a little harsh and Eren probably took them the wrong way but if it meant Eren understood where he stands in the castle, then it was worth having the man's silent anger directed at him for the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever have something planned out to the very last detail and then you start writing and everything just ends up... not going the way you intended it to go at first? Yeah. I hate it when these fictional assholes decide to hijack my fic at times like that.  
> -sighs-  
> Couldn't resist slipping in a little sexual tension, apparently.  
> Still, I like this chapter for several reasons.
> 
> Oh, Levi. You royal ass.


	6. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _'♪We laugh, we cry_   
>  _Like babies in the night_   
>  _Forever running wild_   
>  _In the human race ♪'_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey look. A random update! 
> 
> Okay so, just to make it clear, probably not back just yet from my hiatus. BUT! I had a mighty fucking need to write this chapter of Savages.  
> Can't guarantee regular updates for this but I will try writing this again whenever I have the time.

Levi and his Squad rode out toward the West one early summer morning. It was the time for their monthly hunting trip, and this time Eren would be accompanying Squad Levi. Said squad gathered in the Citadel just before the sun began to rise in the sky and paint it a brilliant violet and red. Levi sat atop his horse, eyes focused on the stone gates being raised for their departure. Behind him he could hear his squad fussing with their gear and armor.

Shortly before they set out for their usual hunting grounds, Eren came trotting up to Levi's right side on his own horse. Levi spared him a brief side-long glance but had to double take as he noticed what the older man was wearing. (or _wasn't_ wearing, for that matter.)

"Eren," Levi growled in a low tone, "Where's your armor?" Levi eyed the simple green sleeveless tunic dubiously and tried not to let his eyes linger on Eren's toned, muscular arms. Grey eyes trailed further south and spotted the dark (but very fitted) brown trousers that Eren donned with his usual knee high riding boots. Damn Eren and his exotic but attractive features. 

The brunet in question casually shrugged his shoulders and shot Levi a lazy grin, "Pardon me for speaking out of turn, Sire. But if you think you lot will be getting _any_ hunting done with all that bulky armor on, clanking together noisily and scaring off any nearby animals, you're more foolish than I thought." 

"Hey!" Oluo spat. "Watch it, Demon. I could lop your head off at any given time for speaking to the Prince in such a manner!" 

Eren sighed, "Sorry, but it's the truth. I can guarantee you won't catch anything while wearing all that heavy armor. The animals will hear you coming a mile away." 

"As appreciated as your concern for this hunting trip is," Eld pitched in. "We've gone on dozens of these hunting trips wearing this Armor and we've been very successful, thus far." 

Eren shrugged again, but said nothing. Levi too, stayed silent in this dispute. Eren would learn his place one way or another and it seemed his Squad was doing a fine job of trying to drill it into his thick head that there would be no room for his insubordination here. And if Eren _still_ didn't learn his place, then Levi supposed he could always beat it into him, of course. He allowed himself a small, satisfied smirk as he snapped his reins and lead his team out of the Citadel gates and into the lower towns. 

Their hunting grounds was less than half a day's ride, and they made good time. Arriving at their usual spot when the sun wasn't yet high enough in the sky yet and the summer heat was not beating down on them. Mike and Nanaba set up a base camp, while Gunther and Eld went on ahead to the heart of the dense forest to set traps. Levi stayed situated atop his horse, surveying the area carefully with sharp eyes. So far, he'd seen some deer tracks on the way into the forest, a small herd from what he could gather and the tracks were still fresh, made not even a day ago. 

"Eren," Levi called once he was ready to get this hunting trip officially started. When the brunet did not answer him, Levi sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Eren!" he barked, but still got no reply. 

"Sire?" Nanaba asked curiously from her position crouched in front of trap she was setting around their base camp. 

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Levi grumbled. 

"I was certain he was following right behind us when we entered the forest, my lord." Mike supplied helpfully. "I can still smell his scent nearby, so he can't have gone far." 

"Tch, that shithead. Doing whatever he pleases. Has he forgotten who he serves?" 

"I highly doubt anyone could forget, my lord." Nanaba smiled. 

Levi heaved a heavy sigh before refocusing on the task at hand, "Forget about Eren for now. If he's trying to be cute by thinking he can play hide-and-seek with us in a forest we know like the backs of our hands, he's a bigger idiot than I thought. We continue on with the hunt. Punishment will be dealt to him later once we're back at the Castle." 

"Yes, my lord." Nanaba and Mike said in unison as they saddled up on their horses once more and followed his lead. 

They met up with Eld and Gunther a little ways further into the forest as they finished setting up their last trap. As the six of them got on with their hunting, Levi couldn't help but wonder where Eren had got off to. Was he really just playing around with them by hiding or was he finally trying to make a run for it now that they were out in the open like this? Levi felt something twist in his gut, making him frown deeply at the thought. He felt oddly... betrayed by the thought of Eren possibly making a run for it. After all they'd been through just to get to this point, all the effort it took on Levi's part to convince his Uncle and the members of the Royal Court to trust Eren enough to walk around freely while in the presence of Levi himself, was Eren really just throwing that all away now to live a life on the run again? 

Levi shook those thoughts away. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up over this anyway. It wasn't like if he would _actually_ care if Eren did betray him in the end, in fact, he would not be surprised by it at all. Except... he found that he _did_ care if Eren did betray him, but he just couldn't figure out for the life of him, why?

"My lord," Oluo stage-whispered. "Deer spotted ahead sire." 

Levi gave a curt nod of his head, jumping down gracefully from his saddle and tying his horse to a tree, the rest of his squad following suit doing their best to make as little noise as possible.

"Gunther, I want you to go on ahead and try to flush it out." The prince ordered, and without hesitation Gunther was off, quietly creeping through the clearing.

With the sun now high in the sky, the summer heat beat down on them, even under the protection of the canopy of green trees. Levi could feel all the sweat building up on his body, especially the sweat trailing down the back of his neck making him shiver and grimace at the idea of being so filthy. He crept as quietly as he could through the forest clearing, doing his best to avoid any twigs, rocks or dead leaves on the ground. When his sharp eyes landed on lone doe grazing on a patch of grass in the dead center of the forest clearing, Levi gestured back toward his squad with practiced hand signs and they immediately spread out. Levi readied his crossbow, situating it to rest just over his shoulder as he crouched lower to the ground to get a better shot as his prey. 

He had his finger on the trigger, nearly ready to let his arrow fly when a familiar clatter of metal rang through the forest and sent his beautiful doe bounding off. Levi lowered his crossbow and whipped his head around to glare at Oluo who was fussing with his hauberk. He swallowed thickly upon being the center of Levi's murderous death glare.

"Tch! Get that armor fixed and move out, Oluo. I won't tolerate another slip up like that again." Levi warned. 

His patience was already wearing thin, with Eren M.I.A. and the summer heat irritating him even further. It was like the Gods were purposely trying to make his day worse by the hour. The higher the sun got in the sky, the hotter it became and the more irritated the Prince got. After their fourth attempt to hunt one six-pointed buck and two more doe, Levi was almost livid with anger. 

"It can't be helped, My lord." Eld tried to sooth the Prince once they were gathered around base camp to rest. Levi was anxiously pacing the forest floor, a deep scowl on his face as he ground his teeth together. "Today the deer seem more alert than ever. We just can't get the jump on them."

"What if what Eren said was right?" Levi mused out loud. "What if our Armor really is holding us back?" 

Mike snorted and Nanaba smiled, "Impossible, sire. We've been more than successful on a number of hunts before Eren's arrival, and we've worn this exact armor and hunted in this exact fashion. Why should it be any different now?" 

Levi stopped pacing and faced the rest of his squad who were all giving him confident and reassuring smiles. The prince felt his body relax and the scowl smoothed out from his face before he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. 

"You're right," He sighed, shaking his head and feeling just a bit foolish for doubting his squad's ability in the first place. "Five more minutes and then we'll move out once more. Failure is not an option and we _will_ catch something before the day's end." 

"Yes, my lord!" they all agreed in unison. 

Levi walked off to go tend to his own horse, patting it's large snout and letting it lick the back of his hand. As he checked to make sure his saddle was still secure, Levi heard the snap of a twig from up above him and he immediately froze. Cool grey eyes slowly shifted upward, just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark shadow moving through the foliage of the dense trees. A couple of leaves fell gracefully to the ground and Levi narrowed his eyes, almost to the point of comical squinting. 

His eyes focused on the dark figure that was now perched on a high tree branch, the leaves shadowing most of the figure but not entirely. He noticed a brief glimpse of copper-skin and golden tribal ink and his eyes then widened at the realization. 

"Eren," Levi almost growled. "What the fuck-" 

The prince, however, did not get to finish his sentence. For as soon as the words left his mouth, Eren was shooting off a crossbow and the sound of a wounded animal sounded to Levi's left. He quickly searched the forest grounds in the direction he saw the arrow fly and noticed the large Buck that had just been shot. Six points on it's massive antlers. The sound of rustling leaves and bark from a tree being scratched off were heard next and Levi looked back just in time to see Eren climbing down from the massive tree like some elegant panther, his footfalls soft and silent as he finally touched the soft ground beneath their feet. 

"Have you been hiding in the trees all this time?" Levi asked, once his voice had been found and his surprise ebbed. 

Eren did not answer him, at first. There was a terrifyingly focused and determined look about the older man's face as he approached his kill and crouched next to it. Levi swallowed dryly but watched in silence. Eren lifted a calloused hand and stroked the animal's pelt gently, the buck's body twitched notifying Levi that it was still alive, just wounded. 

"Oi, Ere-" Levi was about to warn Eren to step back in case the buck tried to kick him, or possibly trample him but his words were cut short once more. 

Eren stroked the buck soothingly, whispering soft words that Levi could not make out nor understand. Eren's hands stroked all the way up to the buck's neck and eventually the brunet began stroking it's snout, much like Levi had just been doing with his horse moments ago. Levi had had just about enough of Eren's silent treatment when suddenly, the brunet took firm hold of the buck's head with one hand and the other gripping one of it's mighty antlers and then Eren was snapping the animal's neck, silencing it's pained cries and useless writhing. The animal's body fell limp in Eren's arms and the man in question was silent for several minutes, the buck's head still cradled in his muscular arms. 

"Forgive me..." Levi heard Eren mumble to the deer before he began murmuring something in a foreign tongue. No doubt Eren's native language. 

Levi watched in silent awe and amazement at what had just happened but at the same time he had so many questions that he needed answers for. He waited for Eren to finish doing whatever it was he was doing patiently, enjoying the slight breeze brought in all of a sudden. It cooled his sweaty and hot skin and sent a pleased shiver through his body as he watched Eren remove that nifty dagger from his boot and start cutting into the animal's pelt. Levi figured it was probably safe to speak, now that Eren was no longer murmuring nonsense but he stayed weary of the stern look on the man's face. 

"So," Levi started hesitantly. Eren seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in at the sound of Levi's low voice and those bright eyes looked up at him slightly startled. "You've been hiding all this time?" 

"Levi? How long have you-"

"Long enough." Levi interrupted. "Answer the question, Eren." 

The brunet took a deep breath before a small rueful smile formed on his handsome face, "Yes, I've been hiding in the trees all this time. It's how I learned how to hunt when I was a boy. Old habits die hard, I suppose." 

"You learned how to hunt by climbing up trees like a monkey?" Levi asked with a raised brow. 

Eren shook his head, his slightly sweat-damp hair shaking as well and giving Levi another brief glimpse of golden tribal ink on the nape of Eren's neck. He'd never noticed a tattoo there before now. This added another question to his growing list of questions, but that could wait. 

"Not like a monkey. Like cats. Haven't you ever seen a mountain lion or a leopard hunt? They use similar methods to camouflage themselves while stalking their prey. Then when their prey finally lets their guard down, they strike. It works 90% of the time." Eren explained with a smirk. 

Levi couldn't help but snort, "And yet, this was your first kill of the day, I'm sure." 

Eren was silent at that but Levi saw the smug expression on the man's face as Eren finished doing whatever he was doing and stood up from his crouched position on the ground. He dusted his pants and shirt off before wiping some sweat from his brow, pushing back some of his fringe in the process. Levi promptly looked away as he began saddling his horse. 

"What about you, my lord? How many kills have you and your squad managed since we've arrived?" 

Levi frowned at the self-satisfied tone of Eren's voice. _'The little shit. He knows very well we haven't been able to hunt anything since we got here.'_ Levi thought to himself bitterly. He kept his head held high as his gaze directed straight ahead as he clicked his tongue, ordering his steed forward. 

"Cut the innocent act, Jaeger. Finish up with your kill and bring it back to base camp. Since you're so capable in the wilderness, I trust you can find it on your own." 

Levi began trotting off back to base camp when Eren called after him, "Ah! About that... I might need some help carrying back my kills. Would you mind sending Mr.Eld or Mr.Gunther to come help me?" 

The prince grunted some sort of response before he was too far out of ear-shot to hear if Eren said anything more. Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he recalled Eren's request of assistance bringing back a single fucking buck that he just killed. Honestly, if you asked Levi it was just dumb luck that only Eren managed to hunt anything out of the six of them. He'd been hunting in this forest since he was no older than eight-years-old and up until today, Levi had never had such horrible luck with hunting. Surely, it was just a coincidence. 

Upon returning to base camp, Levi sent Eld and Gunther off to go fetch Eren and explained in vague detail what had happened. The rest of his squad seemed puzzled and perplexed by Levi's explanation but he wasn't about to go into detail about anything he'd seen Eren do. He helped the rest of his squad pack of their things as they prepared to head back to Mitras for the day. There was no point in staying longer than was needed when they obviously were not going to catch anything else today. And Levi desperately wanted a hot bath. 

Just before they were ready to head out, Eld, Gunther and Eren returned with six deer pelts and more than enough deer meat to last them the rest of the month. Levi, along with the rest of his squad, gaped at the amount of hunting Eren had done in the time they were there. It was nearly inhumanly possible. Even in the past, Levi and his squad could only hunt down two or three deer at the most. Yet, here Eren was with six fucking deer pelts that he supposedly hunted all on his own, solo. 

"Are you serious, right now!?" Oluo exclaimed in frustration. "How in the seven hells did you manage to hunt that many deer when _WE_ didn't even catch so much as a single hare!?" 

Eren shrugged as he packed the pelts away on Nanaba and Mike's horses, while Eld and Gunther stored the meat away. Levi put a stop to all the curious questioning with an irritated 'Move out!' and just like that, Squad Levi plus one smug Eren Jaeger were off toward Mitras. Levi headed the formation, with Eren trailing right next to him. The sun was setting, and the sky was now dyed a gorgeous blood orange with tints of pink and deep purple now. 

"Eren," Levi called quietly. Said man lead his horse to trot right beside Levi's and he raised one of his thick brow's in silent question. "Earlier in the forest, after you shot that buck and you started stroking it's hide. What was that all about?" 

Eren looked at Levi with a tilted head, as he thought back to his last kill in the forest. "Ah!" the brunet suddenly recalled, "Are you wondering why I snapped it's neck even after I'd already wounded it?" Levi nodded and Eren smiled ruefully once more. It was a curious thing. "My people believed it best to always respect that animals we hunted, so I was taught to always end the animal's suffering as quickly as possible after injuring it. Otherwise, we believe that the animal's spirit will never rest in peace and they turn into demons that possess the land and cause great famine and drought. So, we pray." 

"You pray?" Levi asked slowly. He eyed the brunet skeptically. 

"Mm." Eren nodded. "It's more like paying tribute, really. After putting the animal out of it's misery, we thank the animal for providing us with it's body and then we thank our Gods and ask that the animal be guided into the spirit world where it can rest in peace. This way, we ensure the animal will not be angered for not being honored after being killed and it won't possess our crops and kill them or dry up our river." 

Levi was floored by Eren's explanation. He'd never realized just how deeply spiritual the man was until now. Yes, it was true that Eren was no doubt a man of Shiganshina and therefore he should carry on some of the traditions from his homeland, but it still surprised Levi whenever Eren talked about such things. It was easy to forget that Eren was a foreigner to this land and that he did not have the same upbringing as Levi himself. But this just made the prince all the more curious about the elusive man, when he really should not be. Eren's past should be of no interest to him, and yet Levi craved to know what kind of upbringing Eren had that made him the person he was today. 

"Interesting." Levi murmured after a long beat of silence. 

"Is that your honest opinion, my lord?" Eren chuckled. 

Levi rolled his eyes and trotted ahead of Eren to avoid any further banter with the man. As he rode ahead, Levi could hear Eld and Gunther asking Eren how he managed to hunt so many deer by himself, and Levi allowed himself a small smile. It seemed his squad was slowly but surely coming to like Eren, and though he'd never admit it aloud, Levi was pleased by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter. I've been wanting to write this one for months. 
> 
> I'm still on a bit of a hiatus but I will try to update Savages every now and then.   
> Thanks for being patient with me in advance! 
> 
> Next chapter, we'll get a look into Eren's past from the very beginning.   
> Look forward to it!


	7. Run, Boy Run! Part 1: After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'♪ Run, Boy Run! This world is not made for you_  
>  Run, Boy Run! They're trying to catch you 
> 
>  
> 
> _Run, Boy Run! Running is a Victory!  
>  Run, Boy Run! Beauty lays behind the hills! ♪'_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, shits about to get real in this chapter. 
> 
> Decided to dive into Eren's past in parts, give y'all a little insight into what happened to Eren after he escaped the Purge and the fall of Shiganshina and how he's managed to survive on his own this entire time in a foreign kingdom.  
> I've put a lot of work into Eren's past, and if you all are interested I highly suggest listening to **Woodkid - Run Boy Run** and **Iron by Woodkid** as those are the songs that inspired this chapter and most of Eren's past.

**19 years earlier: After the Fall of Shiganshina**

His legs burned, his throat burned, his eyes burned; Everything burned. Each lungful of air was painful and his small body felt like it was about to collapse, but he couldn't fall. Not now. Not after everything that had happened. The overpowering metallic smell of blood in the air still lingered in his nostrils and made him want to vomit each time he dry swallowed, as he could taste blood on the back of his tongue as well. The vision of smoke, fire and embers still blurred his vision yet there was nothing but fluffy white for as far as the eye could see. The bitter cold was nipping at his face, but all he could feel was the burning heat of the desert sand between his toes. 

He was miles from his home, he could tell that much. This snowy, white landscape was nothing like his homeland. Where he was used to the blistering heat of the desert sun burning his skin, and reflecting off the surface of the great river, the temples his people built and the giant statues of their gods seen even from a distance. There was nothing but darkness and cold in this strange and foreign land he'd been forced to run toward. He wanted to go home.

"Eren!" a familiar voice called out to him. He struggled to look up at the larger pale hand gripping his, and the arm connecting to the hand, then a shoulder and eventually a neck and face. 

"Mr.Hannes..." Eren said hoarsely. It hurt his throat to even speak. He was so thirsty. 

"Hold on just a little while longer, kid. We'll be able to stop and rest soon, I promise!" 

Eren shivered violently but nodded his head weakly and continued to plow through the thick snow that seemed to be piling up against them as they did their best to run through the unexpected blizzard. He was tired, he was scared, he was thirsty and he was hungry; He missed his home, he missed his mother, his sister, his father. He even missed Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and even Ymir. His legs ached and his toes were numb. He hated having to run away with Hannes. He should have stayed behind with the others. He should have--

"EREN!" Hannes' voice sounded far off and distant and the next thing Eren knew, everything went black. 

The next time he gained consciousness, he was no longer shivering from the cold but instead blanketed in a thick warmth. He knew this smell well. It was fresh hay. He forced his sore and tired body to move, digging his way out from underneath the bale of hay he was buried under. Despite it's warmth, it was slightly prickly and Eren's skin itched with it. 

"Mr.Hannes?" Eren called softly. He tried to fight back a yawn but it was useless. He yawned wide and tears formed in the very corners of his eyes. He did his best to wipe them away. 

"Good, you're awake." Hannes smiled as he entered what looked to be the inside of a rundown stable. He was carrying a burlap sack and tossed it to the small brunet boy. "Here, these are some clothes I got for you in the nearest market. They should fit you well enough and they'll keep you warm. Besides, you can't be seen wearing the clothes you have on now while you're in this kingdom." 

Eren glanced down at his own attire, admiring the loose white sleeveless tunic he was wearing with a matching white robe around his waist and brown sandals with straps crisscrossing up his ankles. He tilted his head curiously at Hannes who frowned at him. "Take off that gold jewelry as well. You'll stick out like a sore thumb with those on." 

"But Mr.Hannes," Came Eren's muffled voice as he peeled the tunic up and over his head and tossed it to the side. "If I take off my armlets, won't they be able to see my ceremonial tattoos?" The seven-year-old blinked owlishly up at the older blond man who grinned down at him. 

"Not to worry, kiddo. Uncle Hannes took care of that as well. Those clothes I got for you have long sleeves so you'll be able to cover them easily."

Eren frowned at the idea of wearing long sleeves but it wasn't like he wasn't used to it at all. Nights in the desert were freezing and they often wore long sleeves to sleep. Still, Eren preferred the freedom wearing short sleeves brought him. But despite only being a boy, even he was smart enough to realize that he wouldn't survive long enough in this snowy country wearing his current clothing. He'd never seen snow before, and he'd often fantasized about what it might be like. Now, however, he'd be happy if he never saw another snow flake for the rest of his life. 

"Alright, kid. Here's the deal." Hannes sat on the hard ground in front of Eren, a serious expression on his aged face. "I brought you enough food to last you a couple of weeks. You need to stay hidden here for awhile, alright?" 

Eren furrowed his brows in confusion, "But why? Where are you going, Mr. Hannes?" 

"I gotta go back and help Shiganshina, Eren." 

"Take me with you!" Eren pleaded as he shot up from his spot on the ground. His small hands clutching at Hannes' sleeve. "Please! I want to go with you! I hate it here!" 

"Sorry, kiddo. No can do." Hannes shook his head and gave Eren a rueful smile. "I promised your mother I'd take you somewhere safe. This place is as far from Shiganshina that you're going to get. Now, don't make it difficult for me and behave yourself." 

The small boy reluctantly released the older man's sleeve at the mention of his mother and he felt tears flowing freely from his eyes and down his cheeks. He rubbed at his eyes violently and clenched his tiny hands into fists. 

"Mr.Hannes..." Eren called quietly. 

"Mm?"

"You're a knight too, aren't you? Like those men that... killed _anaa_." ( _"Mother"_ )

Hannes was quiet for a long moment, looking down at the ground with regret and remorse in his honey brown eyes. Eren could practically see the inner struggle Hannes was having with himself in that very moment, and for just a split second he almost regretted asking Hannes that question. But that regret was short lived when he remembered how his mother and younger sister were killed. 

"Yes. I am a Knight of Sina like those men that attacked your Kingdom, Eren. And I promise that one day I'll tell you everything that happened and why your family was attacked, but for now, I need you to promise me that you'll stay here and stay hidden. Promise?" 

The young boy was reluctant to agree at first, "Eren!" Hannes called firmly and the boy flinched, his tense shoulders relaxing and a sad expression replaced the fierce determination in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir." he mumbled quietly, but it was enough for Hannes. 

"Good boy. I knew you'd make the right decision. Now, here's the food I got for you. If you ration it carefully, you should have enough for two to three weeks. It'll take me some time to get back to Shiganshina, and even then, I don't know how much damage has been dealt or what's happened to everyone else. But I promise I'll come back for you, Eren. When it's safe, I'll come back and get you." 

That night, Hannes braved the blizzard once more and left Eren in the safety of the small but warm stable. It was the last time he'd ever see Hannes again.

\- -

Eren waited. And waited. And waited some more. Eventually, he ran out of the food Hannes had gotten for him, even after rationing it carefully and making it last far longer than it was supposed to. A month went by, and Eren was down to his last loaf of stale bread and block of cheese that had slightly begun to mold. The occasional blizzard rolled in and Eren would find shelter under the bales of hay and among the layers of clothing he wore but some nights, it wasn't enough.

He would eat the snow and let it melt in his mouth in order to keep his body somewhat hydrated but again, it wasn't enough. More weeks passed, and eventually three months had come and gone and Eren was still waiting in the safety of that run down stable. He was starving by then, having eaten his last bit of food days ago and he was slowly getting tired of having to anxiously wait every minute of everyday for Hannes to come back. 

It became clear to Eren, on the third week of the third month that Mr.Hannes was not going to be coming back. And so, he left in search of food on his own. He braved the snow, that was now beginning to melt with the slightly warmer weather. Eren could see lush green grass poking through the snowy white surface, and the ice on the trees and lakes were melting as well. The first month after Eren left the stables, he survived on fruit he found growing on trees. Strange, sweet things with skin that was a bit hard to bite through on the outside. The red ones were sweet, while the yellow-green ones were bitter and sour. 

He found his way to a small village one day, where a heavenly smell had summoned him. It was thick and heady, and it made his stomach growl in hunger. Fruits could only fill him up so much, and Eren was slowly growing tired of the red and green fruits. He decided he needed to get something more filling. He made his way for the small village, letting his nose lead him toward the appetizing smell. He stopped in front of a small, rundown hut with an older middle aged woman bustling around from table to table cleaning. Her dress was covered in stains and her hands were worn and blistered, 'Mother's Hands' Eren had recalled such hands being called once and yet he did not remember his own mother's hands being so weathered. 

The woman noticed him, and she smiled sweetly. "Well, hello there, lad. Hungry?" she asked. 

Eren nodded vigorously, and he almost felt silly for replying so eagerly but his stomach was too empty for him to care. The woman laughed but gestured for him to come into the small hut and Eren did so happily. 

"I reckon you don't have a way to pay for a meal then, eh?" she asked with a raised brow and a hand on her hip. Eren deflated and swallowed dryly. 

"N-No, ma'am." he answered quietly. 

"Oh! That's an interesting accent ya got there! Well, that's alright, darlin'. I can't give you a free meal but I can at least fill your belly up with some of my homemade bread." 

Eren's stomach growled loudly and the woman laughed again before she disappeared into the back. He sat at one of the tables that had been set out in the half open hut and Eren figured this place must have been a business of some sort. There were many huts like these back in his home of Shiganshina but he wondered what exactly it was they served here. Surely it wouldn't be any of the exotic fruit and meat dishes they served back home. From what Eren had seen, they had no palm trees or ocean's anywhere nearby therefore, probably no seafood either. The thought was nearly baffling. What did these people eat? 

A scream was heard from the back of the hut where the woman had disappeared to and Eren's head shot up in fear at the blood-curdling sound. His heart pounded in his chest and he waited with bated breath for the woman to come back out, but instead he was greeted with another scream. 

"DEMON!!" was the word he heard just before a red-faced woman came charging back out from behind the back of the hut. "Devil!!" She cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Eren who shuffled back in response. He was scared. Why was this woman, who had been so sweet earlier, calling him a demon? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything he'd done to cause such offense. "You're one of them, aren't you!? One of those Shiganshina Devils! I couldn't tell at first but now I'm sure of it! There's no denying that dark skin or those cursed eyes of yours!" 

Eren felt his stomach bottom out and his body run cold. Shiganshina Devils? What was she talking about? Why was she calling his people devils? What had his people ever done to earn such a name? 

"My son..." The woman cried, big fat tears beginning to stream down her face. "My son was killed by you demons and now I'll never get him back! You should all pay for what you've done and burn in the lowest pits of hell!!" she screeched, just as she grabbed a knife and bulldozed straight for Eren who was frozen in place. 

It was only when the woman was nearly a foot away from him that Eren's instincts kicked in and his body acted on reflex, years of training to be a soldier the only thing saving him from being stabbed to death. The woman barreled into one of the tables but was right back on her feet trying to stab Eren once more. He was terrified and confused, but Eren did the only thing he could do. He ran.

\- -

Months pass, and Eren wanders through the Kingdom known as Sina aimlessly. The now eight-year-old boy sees the ugliest side of humanity at every small village he enters, when he's chased out and nearly killed each time. But he manages to steal loaves of bread when he can. He learns quickly to keep himself hidden in the shadows. But the shadows held dangers of their own.

"DEVIL! Leave this village before you curse it!!" 

Eren was yet again running for his life from a small village that he snuck his way into for food. He'd gone nearly a week without food now and his stomach was cramping painfully from the hunger. He desperately needed something, anything to fill his belly. He would settle for moldy bread at this point. His clothing had become nothing more than tattered rags over the last few months, but luckily the weather had since warmed up and it was now hot during the days and mildly cool during the nights. Eren had long since abandoned his long sleeves and pant legs. He bared his copper-skin and golden tribal ink with no fear.

Word had now gotten around that a survivor of Shiganshina was going from village to village stealing and there wasn't a single person who didn't know what Eren was by now just upon first glance. It only made his struggle to find food and shelter on a day to day basis even harder. On this particular day, Eren was feeling weak from hunger and he tired far more easily. He had gone too many days without food. He stopped running to catch his breath and hid himself away between two stone buildings. He had somehow run into one of the bigger cities in the Kingdom. Stohess, if he remembered reading the signs correctly. 

He slumped against a cool stone wall and let his guard down for just a moment, but in doing so Eren left himself wide open. As he tried to catch his breath, Eren felt a pair of rough hands grab him around the waist and suddenly a cloth was placed over his nose and open mouth just as he was about to scream. His vision blurred and he felt himself losing consciousness quickly. He futilely kicked his feet and tried to claw at his captors but it was no good. Soon he was embraced in a familiar pitch blackness. 

When he awoke, it was when he was roughly kicked in the side and he wheezed. He dry-heaved several times upon waking and his already cramping stomach ached with the lack of food or water in his system. His body was stiff and sore and everything hurt. He hadn't had the time to take in the dark, dreary cage he'd been placed in, nor did he notice the iron shackles places on his wrists, ankles and the collar placed around his neck until it was too late. They chaffed at his skin and tore at the flesh the more he struggled, but Eren ignored the pain and pulled at his restraints relentlessly. 

"Calm down there, demon boy. Or you won't be getting any supper." a gruff voice barked from the other side of the iron bars. Eren startled, his vision still adjusting to the poor lighting. 

He blinked his large eyes owlishly, hoping they'd adjust more quickly so he could assess his situation. He was once again, terrified. It seemed that's all he ever felt these days, was fear and anger. But at the mention of food, Eren stopped his struggling and stilled long enough to realize he really was in a type of cage. The air in there was damp and stifling, and he recognized the familiar stench of rotting bodies. 

Suddenly, a crudely made clay bowl was shoved through the bars, sloshing whatever contents were in it over the sides and spilling onto the stone ground. His eyes widened at the sight of food, any kind of food, and he lunged for the bowl. He slurped down it's contents, not even caring that it was cold or that it was tasteless. Whatever gruel they had just served him, it helped to ebb some of his hunger for now and once he was done licking the bowl clean, Eren noticed the spilled contents still on the stone floor and began licking that up as well. It was demeaning and Eren knew he probably looked pitiful but the only thought going through his mind was _Fight! Survive! LIVE!_

Time in that cage seemed to still completely. Eren didn't know how many hours, days or weeks he'd been down there. He only knew that someone would come every now and then and feed him the disgusting, tasteless shit in a bowl or give him one goblet of water with each meal. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't alone in these cages, but he was much too weak from hunger half the time to care. He slept on a cold stone floor with nothing but a thin blanket that was much too small, even for him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen sunlight, or the last time he'd bathed. 

Images of his mother, younger sister and friends back in Shiganshina flashed through his mind and plagued his dreams. He cried himself to sleep most nights and drowned in his own sorrows and regrets other nights. It was worse than hell, he thought. But of course he would be wrong. Finally, light filtered into the cage where he was housed for gods only know how long but what awaited him in that light was not freedom at all. It was more chains. 

He was roughly manhandled out of his holding cell, but Eren did his best to fight back. Now that he wasn't nearly as weak as he had been the first time they'd brought him here, he pulled and trashed and bit and scratched at his captors but only received beatings for it in return. When he finally saw sunlight again, it was through one swollen black eye and with a twisted wrist. It blinded him, but the familiar warmth on his skin was pure bliss. After so much time in the darkness, the sun was certainly a blessing and Eren thanked the Gods for living long enough to see this sun again. 

"Listen up, filth. You're gonna stand nice and pretty up on this here cart and you're gonna keep quiet, else' you'll get another one o' these to your teeth." a larger man hissed in his ear while shaking a meaty fist at him. 

Eren jerked his head away violently and glared up at his two captors, "Where am I!?" he demanded.

"Oooh~" The two men sang in unison before laughing cruelly. "Better lose that accent and quick, ya little welp. Less you wanna end up dead." 

" _Malina Sukara!_ " Eren spat. ( _"Filthy Pig!"_ )

He received a harsh slap to the face, so hard it sent him reeling backward until he landed on the hard ground. His cheek stung and he could already feel it swelling, along with tears that threatened to fall but he resisted. Biting his lower lip harshly to the point of drawing blood. 

"You're in a slave market, ya little bastard. Some nice noblemen are going to come and buy your pretty little face and work you to the bone until they either don't need ya anymore or ya die!" one man laughed. 

"Can't believe this kid is actually one o' them so called 'Shiganshina Devils'. I mean, sure he has a mean bite but it ain't like he got much else to em." 

Eren was manhandled once more and shoved into the wooden cart along with five other slaves. Two girls, one blonde and one brunette, a dark haired man who was crying and an elderly woman who looked so frail and fragile in her plain old brown dress that it barely clung to her malnourished figure. Eren was positive he probably didn't look any better himself. His face hurt like hell, as well as his body and his hair was probably matted with dirt and blood. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in almost a year and he was probably more bone than flesh. 

They stayed sitting in the cart, chained to the wood. Eren was so sick and tired of those chains. He would probably have scars around his wrists and ankles for awhile, as well as his neck but that didn't stop him from pulling against his restraints anyway. 

"It's no use." The smaller blonde girl said. Her large sapphire blue eyes were glassy with fresh tears, and despite all the dirt on her face and hair, she was as beautiful as a goddess. "You're only hurting yourself more." 

Eren glared at the girl who seemed to shrink away from him. "Shut up!" he hissed. "It's my body, I'll hurt myself if I please!" 

The dark haired girl placed a protective arm around the smaller blonde girl's shoulders and she frowned at Eren, but otherwise said nothing. The blonde girl however, seemed intent to speak with Eren. Proven when she opened her mouth and questioned his distinct accent. 

"You don't sound like you were born here. Just where are you from?" 

"None of your business." Eren huffed. He was far too agitated to deal with any of this now. He was in a slave market for crying out loud. And he was tired of not knowing what was going to happen to him tomorrow, if he'd still be alive to see another sunrise. He was tired of being afraid. 

"Well, my name is Historia and this is my older sister Frieda." the blonde girl smiled and Eren felt a small pang of guilt strike him for being so hostile toward the girl moments ago. She must have been just as frightened as he was, and yet here he was taking his anger out on her. It's not like _she_ was the reason Eren was here in the first place. 

With a heavy sigh, Eren relented. "My name is Eren. Sorry... for shouting at you earlier." he mumbled. He kept his eyes focused on his dirty bare feet instead of the beautiful girl who was now beaming widely at him. 

"It's nice to meet you, Eren. You have very beautiful eyes." 

That caught his attention and Eren finally looked up at the girl who was still smiling at him. This time, her sister Freida seemed to be staring at Eren with a familiar look he'd seen before. Disgust and hatred. 

"You're one of them." Frieda murmured. "A devil of Shiganshina." She wrapped her arms around Historia's body protectively and tried to scoot as far away from Eren as she could in the small cart. 

Historia seemed confused by her sister's hostile reaction to Eren, but soon the rest of the slaves in the cart were doing the same and doing their best to scoot away from him. It was happening again. He was being treated like some kind of contagious disease and he was sick of it. What had his people ever done to deserve this sort of treatment? Did everyone outside of Shiganshina think of him as some sort of demon or monster? Why? He couldn't understand why... 

It was then that Eren decided. No one could be trusted. No one would ever see him as anything more than some monster. But if they wanted a monster, then that's exactly what he'd give them. 

"How much?" a voice said from the side of the cart. Eren jerked up from his seat and turned to see an older man, bald with a steel gray mustache. His sharp honey gold eyes assessed Eren more closely as the boy stood up and glared at him and Eren made sure to display his anger for this man. He was tired of being treated like a filthy rat. Tired of being screamed at and nearly killed simply for being what he was. He wanted to fight back and show them. 

"You sure you want that one, Lord Pixis?" another man asked. Eren recognized him as one of his captors who slapped him earlier. "He's just a lil' brat, this one. Won't do you any good for your business." 

The old man smiled, his eyes turning into tiny slits as he did so and the ends of his mustache curled. "This is the boy from Shiganshina, isn't it? The one who's been seen running around stealing food from the smaller villages outside of the Kingdom?" 

"Aye, sir. He's a stubborn little shit, he is. Hard to handle. Don't listen very well, either." 

"That's perfectly fine." Pixis waved a hand. "How much? I want him. Money is of no importance." 

"What do you want with me?" Eren asked, his tone low and menacing. He glared at the older man through his bangs but the man didn't seem fazed in the least. 

Instead, Pixis smirked. "Why, you'll be my prized champion if you play your cards right, boy." 

"Champion?" Eren parroted. "Champion of what?" he frowned. 

"Champion of Champions. People will love you and fear you, once I'm done with you." 

"And should I refuse?" 

Pixis let Eren's question hang in the air as he stared the boy down. His expression blank and lacking the usual look of contempt and disgust he was used to seeing on people's faces whenever they looked at him. Pixis however seemed almost jaded. 

"You don't really have that choice. You either fight or you die." 

Pixis rummaged through his coat pockets, pulling out a hefty sack of what Eren assumed was this countries currency and dropped into the other man's waiting hands. He watched as Pixis smiled at him, a certain cunning glint in the old man's eyes but Eren followed him regardless. He had no other choice. Pixis owned him now. 

"Good Luck, Eren!" Historia called after him as he jumped down from the cart. His chains rattled noisily as he turned back to see Historia smiling at him and waving, and without much thought, he smiled for the first time in what felt like years and waved back.

"Friends of yours?" Pixis asked with a nod toward the small blond girl. 

Eren hesitated before answering, "Yes." 

The older man came to a sudden stop, Eren nearly crashing into him but catching himself just in time. 

"Wait here." was all Pixis said before he left Eren standing in the middle of the busy market street. 

The boy watched as Pixis seemed to be haggling with his former captors, and seemingly doing it very well if the other man's reactions were anything to go off of. After several minutes of Pixis talking with the other man, another hefty bag of money was given to the much larger man and Pixis was helping Historia and her sister Frieda down from the carts. The three of them approached Eren once more and Historia beamed widely at him. 

"Eren! We're going to be coming with Lord Pixis too!" she chirped. Eren didn't understand how the girl could possibly be so positive when she'd just been bought as someone's slave. 

The brunet boy turned his attention back toward Pixis who was watching the interaction between Historia and himself with a small grin. Eren was still wary of the man despite his seemingly pleasant nature. There was something in his old eyes that told Eren a different story, however. 

"Why have you bought us?" Eren decided to ask again. This time, he hoped for a less vague and cryptic answer. 

"I bought the girls because I need a couple of new maids in my home. Of course, I also bought them because they're very cute as well." Pixis chuckled before he began walking off again. Eren and the girls followed. 

"And what about me? You said something about making me a Champion." 

"Yes, I did say that but I also said 'if you play your cards right.' I have yet to decide if you are Champion material yet but I have a good hunch." 

Eren was still very confused by all of this, "What _exactly_ will I be doing?" 

Pixis stopped, his back facing the young boy and it was only then that Eren realized just how much bigger Pixis was compared to him. The man was tall, lanky but not meek. His straight posture spoke volumes about his status in society and Eren could only guess this man probably had power of some kind. Political power, even. 

"You'll be fighting for me. That is what you will be doing." 

The four of them walked in silence toward Pixis' home, the only noise to accompany them were the sounds of their rattling chains and the bustling noise from the city itself. Eren was still very much lost in thought as he replayed Pixis words to him. He would be fighting? Fighting against who? 

"Earlier," Eren finally spoke up again. Pixis spared him a glance over his shoulder, allowing Eren to continue. "How did you know I was from Shiganshina? What gave it away?"

Suddenly, Pixis barked out a raucous laugh, startling Eren and the girls along with some random passerby's as well. 

"My dear boy, have you never seen your own reflection? Anyone with eyes could see that you're clearly a native of that desert kingdom. But well, I suppose it's more obvious for people like myself since I've actually been to Shiganshina before. I've spent time with the people there and I got to know their traditions and rituals well." 

Eren was shocked into silence. His mouth agape as he stared in disbelief at his new master. It all seemed to make sense. Why Pixis was the only person besides Historia who hadn't looked upon him with disgust and contempt in their eyes. The man knew what he was from the moment he saw him and yet he still bought him. 

"How...?" The boy wasn't quite sure what he was even trying to ask anymore. He was speechless. "Why?" 

"Why did I chose to buy you to fight for me?" Pixis asked rhetorically. "Simple. The rumors about the people of Shiganshina are painfully true." 

"Rumors? What rumors?" Eren grunted. 

"That all the children from that small country are trained to be soldiers from the moment they can walk on their own two legs. To put it simply, your people are the perfect killing machines. Thoroughly trained from an extremely young age to fight without showing any mercy in order to protect yourselves and your kingdom. Am I wrong?" Pixis turned and raised a thin brow at the eight-year-old who frowned upon hearing the older man describe his people in such a way. 

"You're not wrong..." Eren mumbled. "But you're not right either." 

"Regardless!" Pixis barked. "If memory serves correctly, your people gift a particular type of weapon to children of your age once they've achieved a certain level of training. I'm going to take a risky gamble and assume you already have this weapon I speak of...?" the man trailed off, his eyes wandering back to Eren as he waited for an answer. 

"I do." Eren said proudly. "I received it at the age of six once I'd completed my basic training." 

Pixis seemed beyond pleased with this information. That mischievous glint back in his sharp eyes. 

"Excellent. We'll begin your fighting regiment immediately! You'll earn me boat loads of money, Eren!" the man laughed all the way back to his estate, with a grumbling Eren following close behind. 

"Eren," Historia whispered. "Can you show me that weapon of yours when we get to our new home?" she smiled. 

The brunet hesitated. His ceremonial dagger was something he held very dear to himself, almost as much as his ceremonial tattoos that he received as an infant. They were both gifts from his parents as well as the God of the Sun and he kept it hidden from unworthy eyes. 

"No," Eren said firmly. "I'm sorry. I can't show it to anyone outside of my kingdom." mismatched eyes looked down in slight regret for his harsh answer but his worries of having offended the blonde girl were quickly remedied when she giggled. 

"Oh, I see. That's fine then. I'm sorry I asked." 

Eren let out a small breath of relief when he realized Historia was really some sort of goddess of forgiveness. After all the mean things he said to her back at the slave market and after refusing to show him his dagger, she still tried to be his friend. Frieda listened to their conversation quietly, eyeing Eren warily but keeping a fair distance from him. That was fine with the boy. He didn't want to be anywhere near someone like her anyway. He didn't understand how Historia could be related at all to her. She was so sweet and kind while Frieda was just like all the others he'd met thus far. It was like they were cut from completely different cloths. 

"Alright, girls." Pixis announced once they'd arrived at his estate. It was massive, naturally. All stone walls and polished floors and high ceilings. It was unlike anything Eren had ever seen before. "My head maid, Rico, will teach you the ropes and give you a list of chores to do. Eren, please follow me." 

Eren and Historia went their separate ways, Historia waving at Eren and promising to see him later. The boy followed his new master down into what he guessed was a basement. He was correct when he noticed the barred cages, similar to the ones he'd stayed while with the slave traders but fairly bigger and with much better lighting. Pixis led Eren to a cell at the very end of the corridor and opened it, motioning for Eren to enter. 

There were three larger men already occupying beds in the moderately sized cells and each one looked up as Pixis entered, the man smiling casually at the other. 

"Looks like Dot brought in fresh meat." One of the men grunted. He had a nasty scar going down his right eye, leaving it blind. 

"A little brat, eh?" Another, thinner man said. 

"Ain't no place for kids, Dot." A short man with intricate tattoos growled. 

Eren glared at the three men upon entering the cell. He was stopped halfway when Pixis pulled him back and unlocked the shackles from his wrists and ankles but left the collar around his neck. 

"Now, now, Boys. Be nice. Eren here is a future Champion and I want all of you to get along with him and teach him the ropes. 

The three men laughed loudly upon hearing Pixis's words. "Champion, eh! That's what you said about ol' Stiglitz and look at what happened to him, ya drunkard!" 

Pixis laughed, good-naturedly along with the other men before he patted Eren on the shoulder and left the holding cell. 

"Well, then. Like I said boys, play nice. Supper will be down in an hour." 

The laughter died down once Pixis was out of sight and the men all focused their attention on Eren. The shorter man with tattoos honed in on Eren first. 

"Hey, kid. Them tattoos real?"

Eren subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed at the golden ink on his arms. He kept his guard up and on high alert as he sat in a corner, curled in on himself. The evening sunlight poured into the dusty cell, and while it wasn't nearly as stifling and filthy as the cells he was held in back in the slave market, it was still a cell nonetheless. 

"Yes." Eren finally answered reluctantly. 

"Hn. Ain't never seen tattoos like that before. You got a funny way of talking too. Where ya from?" 

"Shiganshina." 

The cell fell silent at that, but Eren couldn't tell if it was because his answer had angered the men or if it was because they too would be afraid of him. He was shocked by the short man's answer. 

"Ah, so you're one o' them 'Shiganshina Devil's', eh? Thought you'd be bigger, nastier lookin'." 

"Aye," the thin man agreed with a laugh. "This one's just a pup!" 

Eren watched in slight disbelief as the three men all joined in the laughter, none of them making any moves to shrink away from Eren and none hurling hurtful insults at him or trying to kill him. Still, Eren felt his anger boiling and he fisted his hands into tight little balls at his sides. 

"Aren't you afraid of me!?" he yelled. 

The three men were immediately silent by the young boy's sudden outburst, and they stared at him blankly. Eventually, the short one snorted loudly. 

"Should we be afraid of you?" he asked. 

"Yes..." Eren mumbled. "I'm a monster." 

"Ha!" The larger man with the scar barked. "Kid, unless you can turn into a 15 meter tall man-eating giant. We got no reason to be scared of ya!" 

"What do you mean?" Eren asked hesitantly. 

"Kid," the short man stood up from his spot on a bed and approached Eren slowly. The boy shifted away at first but then the man was crouching right in front of him. "In case you haven't noticed. We're all monsters here." 

"But... everyone out there treats me like I'm some kind of demon." the boy shrunk in on himself, hiding his face away from the other three men. 

There was a hand on his shoulder and he couldn't help but flinch. "That's because there's no room for monsters like us in Society. So, they round us up and try to sell us off as slaves to force us to fight for our lives. All the while, they're all hoping we'll just die soon. But that's exactly why we can't die, you understand?" 

Eren shook his head. He didn't understand. Why did they need to keep living if the rest of the world wanted them to die? What point was there?

"It's because we need to prove to the rest of the world that we lived. That we were here and that we ain't gonna just disappear and vanish like they want us to. So you understand now?" 

Gold and teal eyes finally looked up at the three men who were now all grinning at him. Some of their teeth were missing, and their smiles were awkward due to their mean faces but Eren had never felt so safe with a bunch of strangers before. These people weren't afraid of him. They were monsters that society hated. Just like him. For the first time since running away from Shiganshina, Eren wasn't scared. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far, my favorite Chapter out of this whole fic. 
> 
> So, anyway, as I said in the top A/N's. I'll be posting Eren's past in parts, meaning I'll probably post the other parts every other chapter or so. We'll see how that goes. 
> 
> As I mentioned before, this is just a glimpse into how Eren's managed to survive while in the Kingdom of Sina. This isn't Eren's _entire_ past because I'll be saving that for a later date.  
>  I might do a similar thing with Levi's past, but I'll wait and see what kind of Feedback Eren's past gets first.


	8. Run, Boy Run! Part 2: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _' ♪ Tomorrow is another day_   
>  _and you won't have to hide away_   
>  _You'll be a man, Boy!_   
>  _But for now it's time to run, it's time to run! ♪'_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written up since August of last year but didn't want to post it until I was sure I was happy with it. 
> 
> It's been edited and re-written several times since then, and finally, I'm just sick and tired of looking at it. So, hopefully it's not as awful as I think it is. Again, this is just one part of Eren's past, not the entirety of it. There are still some tricks I have up my sleeve regarding specific characters from this chapter.

**12 years earlier: 5 years after the fall of Shiganshina**

The roar of the crowd was the only thing ringing in his ears now. Besides the thumping of his own heartbeat, reminding him so much of the beating of the drums back home. His breathing was harsh and ragged; Blood dripped from the open cut on his brow, smearing across his forehead and drying on his skin. His muscles ached and screamed at him in pain but he had to keep going; He had to keep fighting. 

He bobbed and weaved, tucked and rolled. His sweat slick body coated in a thin layer of dust and dirt as he dodged every attack of his opponent. His enemy swung his fist, heavy and powerful like a bear's clawed paw swiping at him. In his distraction, the second man seemed to appear out of nowhere as he struck Eren across the face, slicing his lip open. The teenager yelled out in pain as he stumbled to the side. Blood was now pouring from his open wound, filling his mouth and choking him. Eren gagged on the metallic taste and spit as much of it out as he could. 

His vision blurred, but he could clearly see Pixis watching from the safety of his seat in the balcony; A disapproving look on his aged face. He was punched and stabbed in the calve and the pain caused him to black out for a second. This wouldn't be the first fight he'd lost since being bought by Pixis all those years ago. Except, the last time he'd lost a fight this badly, he'd been ten years old. Now, he was fourteen going on fifteen and he'd gotten too confident and cocky. He underestimated his opponent and now he was paying the price for that error. 

The crowd roared when he was kicked in his stab wound, causing him to snarl in pain and claw at the dirt under his fingertips. He couldn't lose. If he lost, he'd be punished and he'd lose food privileges for a week. He couldn't afford that. Not when he was scheduled for another fight after this one. Clenching his teeth together, Eren rose to his feet, slightly staggering when a wave of pain hit him once more but he caught himself. He didn't want to have to resort to this, but if he didn't want to end up losing this fight or worse--dead, He needed to use it. 

Reaching for the dagger that was hidden in the belt of his pants, Eren took several deep breaths and lunged for his two opponents, attacking the shorter more agile of the two and jamming his dagger in the man's throat. There was a wet gurgle as the glass blade sunk into his flesh and cut his windpipe and then the man fell limp to the dirt, his blood covering Eren's hands and mixing with his own on the ground. He was tired, exhausted beyond belief but he still had one more enemy to take care of. 

Turning around just in time to see the large bull of a man charging toward him, Eren easily jumped over his hunched back and jabbed his dagger into the larger man's jugular with all the force he could. Because the man was much larger, his jugular was harder to cut into due to the fat around his neck but Eren drove the blade into the hilt and twisted it for insurance. The man squealed like a slaughtered pig, falling to his knees with a thunderous noise and falling flat on his face. Eren pulled his dagger out and staggered away from the two dead bodies before him. 

He had won, but at what cost? He'd just killed two more men and added to the list of lives he'd already taken in the last five years he'd been fighting for Pixis as his so called 'Champion'. Staring down at his bloodied hands, they didn't tremble in the slightest. He found that, after a kill, his hands were always at their steadiest. The crowd that had been surrounding the make-shift ring grew even louder upon his victory but all Eren could focus on was the sound of his own ragged breathing and his heartbeat deafeningly loud in his ears. 

He titled his head skyward, his long brown hair matted with both his own blood and the blood of the two men he killed. The sky was so blue and clear; For a brief moment, he imagined that blue cloudless sky was the same sky he used to look up at when he was still in Shiganshina and the loud drumming of his heart was actually the sound of distant drumming from the Temples of their Gods. The people of their village paying tribute to _Nahba_ for the glorious blue skies that day. 

For a brief moment, he was home.

\- -

"Eren," a soft voice called him out of the blackness. "Eren!"

As he opened his eyes, Eren was greeted from the darkness by the sight of Historia, leaning over him and giving him a worried look. Her big, sapphire eyes glossed over with tears as she sniffled and eventually smiled a smile of pure relief upon seeing him regain consciousness. 

"Eren! We were so worried about you! We thought you were going to die!" she sobbed. 

Eren barely had any time to sit up and correct himself when Historia threw herself into his sore arms and tackled him in a tight hug. The brunet winced and hissed in pain. 

"H-Historia!" he slurred. He realized a bit belatedly that his lip had been stitched shut on one side and it was covered with a large piece of sterile cloth. He reached a hand up and hesitantly touched it, flinching when another wave of pain hit him. "What happened?" 

"You almost lost, that's what happened." Pixis said as he entered the empty holding cell, save for Historia and Eren. "You took far too many risks out there today. Do you realize how much money I would have lost had you not won this fight?" 

The teenager scowled and tried to pry Historia off of him, "S' not like I would've died or n'thing." he let out a slightly frustrated sigh through his nose at his lack of ability to speak properly with half of his mouth stitched shut. "How long?" he asked, motioning toward the stitches in his lip. 

"Stitches stay in for two to three weeks." 

"Tch. Fuck." Eren grumbled. 

"It's your own fault. Maybe next time you won't play around with your opponent so much. I'm paying good money for you, after all." Pixis frowned. 

Historia finally stopped hugging Eren and she fussed with the dressing on his leg where he'd been stabbed as well. While she did that, Eren tried to glare down Pixis who was still giving Eren a look of disinterest. 

"How long m' I s'pposed to keep d'in this?" the teen asked through clenched teeth. 

Pixis held his head high as he answered, "Until I no longer have any use for you. Or until you die. Whichever comes first." 

"Bullshit!" Eren spat. "I've been doing this nonstop for five years! I've won more battles than I've ever lost! I should have earned my freedom years ago." 

"You're not some honor-bound warrior, you're a slave and I _own_ you! You're _my_ property!" Pixis hissed back at him. 

That statement stung Eren more than he'd ever like to admit. But it was painfully true. He'd been a slave for five--almost six years now, and all he's done in that time is fight for Pixis whenever the man set up a match for him. The man had been merciful toward him so far. Better than other Masters were to their slaves, or, at least that's what Eren had heard Dagger, Oswald and Thorn say. The three men who taught Eren how to survive in the dog-eat-dog world of fighting he'd been forced into since he was eight. 

But like most slaves bought for illegal human fighting, they too met their bloody ends some years ago, leaving Eren alone all over again. Just like when Shiganshina fell, and how Hannes never returned. And just how alone he'd been before he'd been captured by the Slave traders. Truly, the only friend he had left was Historia and he rarely even saw the girl as it was. It seemed they only ever saw each other when he was injured and needed medical treatment. He was tired of this lifestyle. He wanted his freedom back. 

"Pixis," Eren grunted. "What if I don't want to do this anymore?" 

The cell fell silent at his question and Eren could feel it weighing down on him like a thousand ton elephant. It was stifling and uncomfortable but he said what he'd wanted to say and he would not regret it in the least. He wanted to be free. 

He finally heard Pixis sigh, "Eren," The man started, taking a seat on the rickety cot Eren slept on. "I've trained you since you were eight and I've watched you grow into the young man you are today. I've seen you kill men twice your size without so much as batting your eyelashes and I've seen you distress over the lives you've taken." Eren felt his body shiver at his Master's words. He didn't want to think about all those men (and occasional women) he'd killed just so that he could survive and live another day. "But you will never be free." The old man stated with finality. Eren immediately felt his heart sink and his blood run cold. "You belong to me and I'd be twice a damned fool if I ever let you get away from me." 

The brunet teen looked up at his Master with pure molten anger. Fresh tears lining his long eyelashes but not daring to fall without permission as his breathing picked up a harsher rhythm. 

"I won't stay a slave forever." Eren gritted out through clenched teeth. He'd managed to tear a stitch open and his wound began to bleed again, crimson trickling down his chin. "I _will_ get my freedom. No matter what it takes." 

The older man sighed and for the first time, Eren thought the man finally looked his age. Tired, old and wise. 

"You never learn, do you? The last time you tried to escape, you couldn't move from your cot for a week!" Pixis guffawed as he swatted Eren on his bare shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. 

"Bastard!" Eren growled surging forward a bit only to be violently restrained by his wrists. He'd only just now noticed that he was shackled again; the cool, rusty iron chaffed against his wrists and stung icy cold. 

"Yes, yes. We've played this game before, Eren. Don't you remember? You try to kill me every time I set foot into your cell and when you fail, you're the one who ends up beaten and bruised in the end. So, do us both a favor, boy. Forget about freedom and escaping and just stay here, recover, and keep fighting for me and making me rich. Besides," Pixis smirked as he stood up from the edge of Eren's cot and dusted off his pristine clothes. "You haven't a home to return to. Nor do you have anyone here in the Capitol who will shelter you. You're no better than a ghost. You have _nothing_." 

The boy in question looked up from his trembling hands, wrists reddening from all the tugging against his shackles. A sad smile stretched across half of his mouth as a single tear fell from his left eye. 

"You're right." he murmured. "I have nothing." 

Pixis stared at the young man for a moment before he snorted softly through his nose and turned to leave the holding cells. 

"Get him cleaned up up and taken care of, Historia. I expect him fully recovered by the time his next fight is set up."

Bowing her head as Pixis left the cells, Eren stayed motionless in his cot gripping the thin piece of fabric thrown over him to use as a blanket during the blistering nights. It was old, tattered and dirty but it was all Eren had known for the past five years. He didn't look up when he heard the soft shuffling of feet move closer to him, and then finally the soft, gentle touches of Historia as she lifted Eren's head up by his chin to survey the damage to his reopened wound. 

She frowned, looking so much older with that worried furrow to her brows. Eren didn't like that expression on her. More often times than not, that's how he saw her looking at him whenever she looked at him. But it was not a look of pity or sympathy; it was a genuine look of concern and for that, Historia deserved so much better. 

"Historia," Eren said hoarsely. "Thank you." 

Finally, the crease between her furrowed brows smooth and her eyes seemed to light up at his gratitude. Her delicate lips stretched up into a face splitting grin showing off all teeth and Eren felt the corner of his own uninjured lip twitch. He preferred this expression on his friend rather than the sad one she always showed around him. 

"Eren," she said, touching his wound with slow tentative fingers as she wiped up the blood and did her best to start restitching his wound. "I know I'm only good for healing your wounds and cooking and cleaning, but..." her soft voice trailed off and her big, blue eyes shifted away from Eren's face causing her movements to still.

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed and he couldn't help but grip her wrist tightly, drawing her attention back to his face. Historia worried her lower lip between her teeth as she hesitated to tell him something. 

"What is it?" he urged her on, hoping he didn't sound impatient or irritated.

"I know I'm not really good at anything, but... I think-- I think I can help you get away from here." she finally said, sapphire blue eyes rising to meet his with a fierce determination. "I'll do my best to help you escape. But you have to promise to come back for me, too." 

"Of course!" Eren said, gripping her wrist a little more tightly as he moved to try and hug her. "Of course." He repeated softly into her hair when she leaned into to hug him. 

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll help you. I promise, I'll help you get your freedom, Eren. Just, don't forget about me. Don't forget about me..."

"I won't," he whispered back. "I promise, I won't."

\- -

**7 years after the fall of Shiganshina**

Eren ran through the backstreets of Stohess, a loaf of bread stashed under his arm and a stolen apple being held in his free hand. The now sixteen-year-old laughed as he evaded yet another angry vendor that he'd managed to steal from. Since leaving the safety of Pixis' cells, Eren had become a common street rat. Stealing what he needed to survive but taking nothing more than that. He quickly became the enemy of every street vendor and Military Police soldier. 

Despite being nothing more than a street rat, running through the slums and sleeping underneath drawbridges and in between stone buildings, Eren had never felt more free in his life. No longer an ignorant seven-year-old child, he feared nothing. Not after having been involved in illegal underground fighting all these years. The daily battle for survival had become a well-known game for Eren. A game he was comfortable with. 

"Stop! Thief!" the overweight man chasing him yelled. 

'Thief'. It was almost laughable, considering Eren had become so accustomed to being called a Demon or a Devil every time someone saw him. It seemed now that he was older, any hostilities toward his people had somehow vanished. Well, not completely. There were the rare occasions when he'd run into a drunk Military Police Soldier and get a good tongue lashing, not any different from the harsh insults and slurs he was called as a child but now as a teenager Eren was able to take them much better. And that was probably not something he should be proud of. Being insulted and hated was not something any human being should have been 'used' to but Eren knew they lived in a cruel world, but it had it's beauty as well. 

He'd come to learn quickly that not everyone in the Kingdom of Sina hated his people the way most did. In fact, it was a completely different story in the underground. The people there, like himself, were outcasts from society. Look upon like if they were the scum of the earth by those above. Eren met people down there that reminded him so much of the three men he befriended during his years with Pixis and of Historia, though most of the people in the underground where not nearly as bright as she was. But like his former friends, they did not care if Eren was a supposed Devil of Shiganshina. To them, he was just another Forsaken soul like the rest of them. 

"Big bro!" a familiar voice called out to him. 

Eren took a sharp turn town a dark alleyway that led to an old set of stairs that were in terrible disrepair. He was met with a young blond boy with freckles and a short pudgy nose and his younger sister, a smaller blonde girl with pigtails. Their faces were smudged with dirt, as usual, and Eren smirked upon realizing he'd finally lost his pursuer. 

"Here, kiddo." Eren tossed the bread to the boy and his sister. "Try to make that one last, this time." 

The boy and his younger sister's eyes lit up and Eren felt his heart ache at the sight. The two children he'd met in the underground about a year ago reminded him so much of himself and his younger sister Isabel when he was their age. They were struggling just like he had struggled when he first arrived in this Kingdom, but unlike him they had a home to return to. Even it if was a rundown shed of a home with a sick mother. But, they had each other. 

It was hard to believe that Eren once hated the people of Sina in the beginning and wanted to show them all what a monster he could be, but now he was even helping some of the less fortunate. It was when Eren met those three men in that holding cell six years ago, the day he met Historia and befriended her reluctantly. The one's to blame for his misfortunes were not the people of Sina, but their government. 

"Hey, big bro?"

"Mm?" Eren asked through a bite of his Apple. 

"How'd you get that scar on your lip? It looks pretty nasty." 

Eren swallowed his apple with some difficulty upon remembering how he did get that scar, "... I got it in a fight." he grumbled. 

"Whoa! Were you one of them awesome underground fighters my 'Pa always talked about!? The ones who fight for money?" 

The teenager angrily bit into the rest of his apple, eating the rest of it quickly and chucking the core off to the side somewhere as he dusted off his pants and began walking away from the two children. It was useless because they both followed him like two eager puppies anyway. 

"Yeah. I was one of those guys--" Eren started, but was interrupted when the two children screamed in excitement. "But there's nothing 'awesome' about those fighting rings, understand? They're dangerous and a lot of people die." 

"But, Big bro! You didn't die!" the little blond boy chirped, looking up at Eren with huge starry eyes. 

"That's because I wasn't lucky enough." Eren said under his breath. "Stay away from those fighting rings, got it? If I ever find out you went to see one of those fights or were involved in one, I'll knock the rest of your teeth out!" he halfheartedly threatened, pinching the little boy's cheek and making him whimper. 

"But, Big bro!" 

"No But's! I mean it. Your sister needs you and so does your mother. You don't wanna make them sad, do you?" 

"... No." 

"Good. Then stay away from those kinds of places and you'll go far, kid." 

"Hey, hey. Big brother, Eren!" the little pig-tailed girl sang as she yanked on one of his pant legs. "Did you hear about the Prince coming to town?" 

Eren stopped walking long enough for the two children to catch up with his wide-strides. "Prince? What Prince? I thought Sina didn't have a Prince." 

"Prince Levi!!" Both children chirped excitedly. "Mum says he's just a lil bit older than us but he's coming to Stohess to visit! It'll be the first time anyone's seen him before!" 

"Hmm." Eren hummed, pretending to be interested. In all honesty, he couldn't give a shit about Sina's Royal family. From what he understood, they were the cause of the attack on Shiganshina. Well, at least the King was anyway. Eren couldn't speak for the rest of the Royal family. 

"You should come and see him with us, Big bro! It'll be cool! We'll get to see the Knights of Sina!" 

The teen stopped walking once more, this time going stalk still at the mention of the Knights of Sina. Suddenly, the memory of Ivory accented armor and blood red capes whipping in the desert wind flashed through his mind. Blood, fire and death all around him. The horrible stench of dying bodies, the scream of his people being murdered rang through his ears. His breathing quickened and he shook himself of those thoughts just in time to avoid a very unnecessary panic attack from happening in the middle of the day. 

"Bro? You alright?" The younger boy asked with a concerned look. 

Eren smiled weakly as he wiped some sweat from his brow, "Y-Yeah, sure. Just a little tired, that's all." 

"Want us to go get our mummy?" the little girl asked with wide eyes. 

The teenager shook his head, his long hair falling into his eyes as he did so. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Think I'm going to skip seeing the Prince, okay? You two go and tell me how it is." 

The two children looked like they wanted to protest further, but upon seeing how exhausted and taxed Eren looked they kept their mouths shut and nodded instead. Eren forced a big grin their way before he darted out of the alleyway and out into an open street. It was a mistake on his part, as he was met with the familiar Dark navy blue and ivory accented armor and red capes he'd seen so many times in his nightmares. A tall blond man with short hair neatly groomed and parted to the side, side-eyed him. One of his massive eyebrows lifting in curiosity as he assessed Eren from head to toe. 

The brunet clenched his teeth together and muttered a quick 'Sorry.' before he started in a different direction. He needed to get out of the main street and back into the safety of the alleyways. The hype about him being a Devil of Shiganshina might of gone done a bit over the years but Eren still didn't want to take any chances with staying out in the open long enough to find out what might happen to him if he stays. As he bobbed and weaved through the crowd gathering on the main street, he stopped briefly to take in what all the fuss was about. 

"There he is! That's the Prince there!" a woman said excitedly. 

"He's a bit small for ten years old, isn't he? I almost thought he was younger." another man whispered. 

"Shh, that's the future King of Sina you're talking about. Better watch that big fat mouth of yours." 

"Oh, he'll be such a handsome young man in a few years time, won't he?" 

"Long Live the Prince!!" 

Eren followed everyone's gaze and his mismatched eyes landed on a short figure being toted around on horse back. The boy was small, looking no older than perhaps seven and yet they said he was already ten. His skin was pale, like the snow that fell every winter. His hair black like as a raven's feathers. His fringe was parted slightly off center and he had what looked like a short ponytail draped over his shoulder. The boy looked absolutely bored with everyone gathered around the streets making a rather noisy fuss over him. 

With a sarcastic, halfhearted "Long live the Prince!" and an eye roll, Eren darted back into the crowds and decided to try and pull off one more heist before the days end.

\- -

**12 years after the fall of Shiganshina**

Eren panted as sweat rolled down his body. The nails digging into his back brought about a pleasurable sting as his hips snapped forward, the slick slapping of skin against skin echoing through the empty stables where he had chosen his most recent romp to be. The smell of fresh hay filled his nostrils, as well as the smell of another hot sweaty body writhing up against his own and pure sex. Salt coated his tongue as he licked a strip up a pale freckled neck, his hips choosing a relentlessly rough pace as he continued to buck into a hot warmth.

His partner moaned into his ear as Eren nibbled lightly on their throat, a familiar sticky warmth coating both of their stomachs as his partner came before him. Hot, velvety walls clenched around his still throbbing cock and Eren grunted before he forced himself to stop and pull out. He gripped the base of his own cock and hissed at the tightness he felt in his balls as they drew up and back down. Aching for him to let himself orgasm. 

"Where?" Eren panted. It was all he could manage to say as warning to his partner that he was about to cum as well. 

"My mouth." the boy pinned between his body and the hay covered floor moaned. 

As requested, Eren finished himself to completion and came in the boy's mouth. The attractive blond swallowed his seaman greedily, a satisfied smile pulling at his full lips once they were done licking up the rest that had dribbled down his chin. The small beauty mark on the left corner of the boy's mouth hypnotizing to watch. Eren was tired but he didn't plan on staying and sleeping in this stable tonight. He stood up and pulled his trousers up, tying them off with ease before he slipped his shirt back on over his head. 

"When can I see you again?" his partner purred as they lounged in the hay. A pale slender finger reach up to tangle in a blond lock of hair and hazel eyes followed his every movement. 

"Probably never." Eren answered honestly. "I'm leaving Stohess and I'm not planning on coming back here." 

"Hmm." his partner hummed as they too finally stood up to get dressed. "Well, that's a shame. You were my favorite one out of all of my clients." the blond smiled at him, Eren noticed yet another mole on his face, right underneath his eye. That made seven moles just on his face alone. 

"You were great too, but I have to leave. I've been in this city way too long." Eren fastened the belt around his waist and checked to make sure his dagger was still in place. It was. "How much do I owe you?" Eren asked, turning back to face his partner who was slowly slinking toward him with a salacious grin on his pretty face. 

"Just this." he purred, and then he was wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and kissing him deeply. "I won't charge you for tonight since I came seeking you out. It's on the house." a hazel eye winked at him and Eren couldn't help but smirk as he dove in for one more kiss. 

It was nights like these that Eren both hated and loved the most. Loved because he had a warm body to hold, caress and he could just let go for even just a few blissful minutes. Hated because it was all over to soon and it always left him feeling more empty than he had in the beginning. Now, Eren would never claim that he was a romantic or even that he longed to get married and have a family. He couldn't see himself having that kind of future. At least, not anymore. He was damaged goods and that's just how he'd always be. He could never make anyone happy. 

"So? Where do you plan on going? Maybe we could still meet up every now and then?" his partner asked as they exited the stables together. The cool night air hit them square in the face and Eren sighed. 

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go wherever the winds take me." 

"You're so cryptic sometimes." the blond man swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll just have to mourn the greatest fuck my ass has ever had." he sighed. 

Eren snorted before he handed the blond a couple of coins, for his troubles and they went their separate ways. The nights were getting colder now, winter would soon be upon them and Eren knew he'd have to start wearing long sleeves and boots once again in order to survive the cold. As if that weren't bad enough, he was leaving Stohess and traveling gods only know where. He needed to leave this city, that held so many good and bad memories for him. It was the city he'd thought he'd meet his end in and instead he got a new beginning. He made some very unlikely friends and his entire outlook on life had been changed. This city was both ugly and beautiful. And Eren was grateful for the lessons it taught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is about 21 years old at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> He's 26 in the present timeline of my fic.  
> Just a little info in case anyone was confused to how old Eren was at the end of all this.


	9. I Can Be Your Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first part of a much bigger chapter I ended up writing in like... 5 fucking hours. I'M. EXHAUSTED.

"Eld! You were doing it again." Levi growled, stalking toward said blond in the middle of a sparring session. 

"I'm sorry, my lord. It won't happen again." he bowed.

When Levi was within arm's length of him, he stopped and scowled at his slightly older subordinate who dared not look him directly in the eye. The two men were both sweaty and tired from training and Levi could already feel his skin crawling at the sensation of the sticky sweat that started to cool on his skin with the chill in the air approaching. It was still early morning and the sun had not yet been up for more than an hour at best. 

"You're damn right it won't," the prince spat, turning on a heel to walk away. "Start again, from the beginning. And this time, come at me like you mean to kill me." 

He could see the way Eld swallowed at his orders, but the blond lifted his sword up and got into position. Levi did the same, gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, foregoing his shield, against Oluo and Gunther's protests. 

"Ready!" Gunther's voice bellowed from a safe distance. "Begin!" 

Levi waited patiently for Eld to charge at him, and the man did. His expression was perfectly focused, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his hand steady with his sword as he approached. Levi watched his movements carefully and he immediately noticed when Eld started hesitating against him the closer he got to striking Levi with his first offensive attack. Frowning, Levi moved and parried away Eld's halfhearted attempt to strike him with his own sword. 

In a blur of movement, Levi ducked and used one outstretched leg to gracefully sweep Eld's feet out from under him sending the blond tumbling to the ground until Levi was standing over him with the tip of his sword pointed at his throat. In the distance, Levi could hear Oluo and Mike's applause over his supposed win but the sound only worsened his already foul mood. 

"Well done, Sire." Eld panted with a tensed smile. 

"Silence," Levi snapped at everyone on the training field. Turning toward his other two guards, Levi caught Eren sitting on a flat stone with his own sword as he cleaned and inspected it carefully. "Do you all think I'm a fool?" he asked rhetorically. "Do you think I wouldn't notice that you've all been hesitating to fight me seriously for fear of injuring me?" 

"Don't be upset, my lord." Oluo spoke up next. "You're the future King. Your life is more important than any of ours." 

"Yes, sire." Gunther piped up. "We just didn't want you to get seriously hurt." 

"I didn't ask for your patronizing!" the prince growled. "Future King or not, I am a member of this order just as the rest of you. I expect to be treated as such." 

As he turned to leave the training field, Levi caught the approving look Eren was giving him and it made something in his chest tighten. He resolutely ignored the strange sensation, pushing it aside with enough force before he continued on his way. 

"Eren," Levi heard Gunther's voice call out. "Come on, it's your turn to spar with us." 

With a twitch of his lip, Levi couldn't help but feel oddly relieved that his squad members had stopped ostracizing Eren from their spars and training sessions. Since the hunting trip a couple of weeks ago, Eld, Oluo and Gunther had slightly warmed to Eren and started involving him in their patrols and their group strategies. It was one less thing for Levi to stress over now that his squad was willing to work with Eren and include him on things. They still had a bit of a ways to go before they trusted him completely though. 

Not that Levi fully trusted Eren just yet either. He was still a bit wary of the brunet who was still quite the enigma despite his cheeky behavior and his talent to irritate the hell out of Levi. 

But, if the young prince were being honest with himself, he was quite grateful to have Eren on his squad now. Out of all the members in his Order, Eren was the only man who dared to train with Levi while using his full strength. Everyone else, much like Eld had just done, chose to hold back in fear of harming the Future King of Sina and it never ceased to grate on Levi's nerves.

Upon entering the Castle, Levi was stopped by Erwin who approached him with an easy grin. Grey eyes rolled skyward and Levi continued walking toward his chambers fully expecting Erwin to just fall into step with him, which he did, the bastard. 

"I see you're in another one of your moods. Was training not satisfactory to you today, my lord?" 

"Tch, as if you wouldn't know." Levi grunted, rounding a corner sharply and cutting Erwin off as the blond stopped just into time to avoid colliding with his Prince. "What do you want? You wouldn't be sticking to me right now like a flea if you didn't need me to do something." 

"Sharp as always, sire." Erwin patronized, earning him a glare from Levi as he caught up with the shorter male. "I've just returned from Council with your Uncle and Chief of MP, Nile. We've received complaints from vendors in the lower town. Apparently, a caravan has just arrived and they're posing quite a problem. Your uncle wants you to see to this matter personally."

They had arrived at the doors of Levi's chambers and Thomas met his master outside, bowing deeply and opening the door for him to enter through. Levi stopped short of the threshold and turned back to look at Erwin. 

"A caravan, you say?" 

"Yes, sire." 

"Merchants? Traders?" 

"Both, it seems." 

"Right," Levi frowned. "I'll set out for the lower town immediately after a well deserved bath." 

"Sire," Erwin called, stopping Levi from advancing any further. "Lady Mikasa has requested she accompany you and Eren. She was quite adamant about it." 

His frown turned to a scowl, "I don't need Eren for this task. I'll be fine on my own. Tell her no, to both requests." 

"Unfortunately, your uncle already gave his approval. Although, Lady Mikasa didn't request Eren's presence until after the council meeting." the blond Guard Captain chuckled with an amused glint in his eyes and Levi finally sighed. 

"Fine," he relented. "I'll have Thomas fetch Eren after my bath. I assume my cousin will already be expecting us on the Castle steps." 

"Naturally, my lord. I'll let her know on my return back to the throne room." 

Bowing, Erwin bid his prince farewell and Levi was finally free to take his bath in peace. Huffing, he eyed Thomas skeptically before grey eyes wandered toward the tub that had thankfully already been filled. Thomas seemed to be on top of things today, for once. Feeling his tense muscles loosen and his shoulders sag, Levi allowed Thomas to assist him with the removal of his armor before he finally shooed the manservant away. 

"But, my lord," Thomas stammered. "Do you not want me to help you disrobe as well?" 

"What I want is for you to leave, Thomas." Levi snapped, and that was all it took before the blond servant was snapping his mouth shut with an audible click and he was hurrying his way out of Levi's chambers. 

With a heavy sigh of relief, Levi shut his chambers door and latched it closed so that he would not be interrupted. Stripping out of his clothes and leaving the sweat-drenched items behind, strewn in every direction Levi approached the tub and immediately felt his own hand lazily wandering across his abdomen and moving lower and lower until he was cupping his own balls and letting out a quiet sigh as he felt blood rush to his cock while he continued to fondle himself. 

Once mildly aroused, Levi slowly eased himself into the tub and relished in the warm water that lapped at his thighs before he sunk himself in deeper until he was half submerged. Levi took a long look at his cock that was already half hard and starting to weigh heavily between his thighs. He sighed in content once he was comfortably seated in the tub and his right hand immediately started wandering across the plains and hills of his body, teasing his own nipples by twisting them softly between his thumb and forefinger until they were hard and slightly red from all the abuse.

Levi closed his eyes as his hand slid down from his chest, slowly gliding downward against his stomach until the tips of his fingers lightly brushed past the head of his cock causing him to gasp softly in surprise. Too impatient to delay the inevitable any longer, Levi hissed when he gripped the base of his cock harshly and set a merciless pace as he began stroking himself. He sunk a little lower in the metal tub until his chin was submerged beneath the water and the tips of his toes reached the other end of the large basin. Using the other end of the tub to ground himself, he arched his back until half of his cock was out of the water and his hand splashed noisily as he continued to jerk himself relentlessly.

He bit his lip to muffle any noises that might try and escape, but he couldn't help the soft groans and grunts he made whenever he stopped to pay extra attention to the head of his cock, thumbing at the slit and spreading the precum that pearled out down the rest of his length, his other hand eventually joining in the process of helping him reach his orgasm as he fondled his balls and teased his own entrance. 

Levi was no stranger to pleasuring himself in this manner, in fact he had been aware of his own sexuality since he was a young boy. It wasn't so much that he didn't find women attractive or beautiful, he just couldn't get sexually aroused at the thought of fucking a woman instead always leaning more toward the thought of having a cock shoved up his ass.

When Levi finally grew impatient and quite frankly a little desperate in his quest to reach a glorious orgasm, He slicked his left hand up with some soap from the bar Thomas left at the edge of the tub and used the slippery substance to push two fingers inside of himself at once. The sudden intrusion stuttered the fast paced rhythm of his right hand working his cock but already he could feel it hardening even more, if that was even possible. 

He began his relentless search for that one little bundle of nerves hidden away inside himself, the one that Levi had discovered some time ago made him lose all control of himself and his body eventually leading him to the most satisfying orgasm he'd ever experienced. He searched and searched, spreading his fingers wide in a scissoring gesture to feel the slight familiar burn of being stretched to such an extent, crooking his fingers and curling them in different ways until eventually his body twitched violently in immense pleasure when he'd finally hit that special little spot inside of himself.

His cock began to leak profusely, spewing out more of the slick precum into his fisted hand while he pumped his fingers in and out of himself but there was still something missing. As amazing as all this stimulation felt and as turned on as he currently was, Levi just wasn't able to hit that amazing point of his climax where his body just let go entirely and the world seemed to just melt away and he was left with nothing but a euphoric feeling that washed over him in waves.

It was at this point, Levi's mind decided to replay Eren's words from weeks passed when he had him pinned on the training field. The way Eren looked hovering above him, sweaty and tired and if his cheeks had been flushed a lovely shade of scarlet, Levi could just imagine how Eren would look as he was fucking him like that. Using that same tone of voice he'd used that day as well, husky and low and deliciously sinful.

 _"Do you submit to me, Sire?"_ Levi imagined Eren asking him with that cheeky smirk on his face, eyes heavily hooded and dark with lust and a hunger for Levi. 

"Y-Yes--!" Levi panted as he continued to work himself to his blissful end. This was a fantasy he was a bit embarrassed to admit had been replayed in his mind quite frequently as of late. "Come _on_ ," he growled in frustration. "J-Just... a little more-- _uhn!_ "

It didn't take very much after that for Levi to spill his seed all over his hand and on his chest, even getting some on his chin as he continued to jerk himself through his amazing orgasm. His body twitching pleasurably from the aftershocks as he slipped his fingers out of his nicely stretched entrance and wiped the cum off his chin. Sighing in satisfaction, Levi took a couple of minutes to just bask in the wonderful post-coital bliss, ears ringing even though his room was thick with silence after having just pleasured himself rather noisily. 

When Levi was finished sitting in his own filthy bath water after tiredly washing his body and cleaning any evidence of his activities, the prince quickly stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. He felt strangely calm and much more relaxed after having taken care of his building stress from that morning; and if Thomas had seen any leftover residue from his erotic session in the tub, he didn't dare mention it.

\- X -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had that smut scene saved since I first started this fic about a year ago. Wow. So glad I got to use it, finally. 
> 
> Getting closer to that Ereri! ALL HANDS ON DECK, ME HARTYS. THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO SET SAIL.


	10. The Other Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> __  
> ' So tell it to the other ones, would you?  
>  For I was never there  
> And I'll even tell myself I mean it  
> When I say that I don't care  
> And I'm just a frame you couldn't capture  
> That you swear you never met  
> One day I'll tell my secrets to you  
> I just cannot tell them yet '  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, part 2 of the previous chapter. 
> 
> You can see why I had to fucking cut it into two fucking parts. STILL. FUCKING. EXHAUSTED. BUT. SO. HAPPY. 
> 
> MUCH. EXCITE.

As promised, Mikasa and Eren had been waiting for Levi expectantly on the castle steps. Mikasa had been fussing over Eren and fawning over him, and the brunet in turn looked slightly uncomfortable but doing his best to be polite. Levi had easily put a stop to Mikasa's starry-eyed admiration with a snappy order for Eren to go and fetch Mikasa's horse.

The Prince had rolled his eyes when Mikasa had pretended to need help mounting her own horse, forcing Eren to help her up. Levi had called her out on her bullshit, however, once they were well on their way toward the lower town. 

"You know very damn well that you're one of the best riders in Sina. You didn't need any fucking help mounting your horse." he muttered to her under his breath. 

Mikasa had simply cleared her throat loudly and continued to converse loudly with Eren while he walked alongside her horse leading it by it's reigns. Levi had noticed the brunet had decided to dress casually today, and smartly so. He'd worn a sleeveless olive green tunic, one that flattered his toned, tanned biceps deliciously. Levi couldn't help but sneak little glances toward his arms and the way his golden tribal ink shimmered against golden skin that in recent weeks seemed to have darkened slightly with the summer sun beating down on them. 

"So, what seems to be the problem with the lower town? Erwin only gave me a vague explanation." Eren had piped up turning glittering eyes toward Levi as the Prince walked a couple of steps ahead of him. 

"There's a caravan that arrived in the lower town recently. Apparently, they're causing problems with the residents who vend in the market there. I'm not entirely clear on the situation myself, but it can't be something simple. My Uncle wouldn't have ordered me to see to it personally if that were the case." 

"A caravan?" Eren parroted. "That's odd." 

"Indeed," Levi agreed.

"Why is that odd?" Mikasa piped up, adjusting the skirt of her dress as she rode side-saddle. "I thought Caravans were like traders." 

"They are," Eren smiled up at her. "But they're not just traders. Sometimes, they're merchants, or dancers, or even hired-hands-- mercenaries, looking for work anywhere they can get it. Everyone has to pull their own weight when travelling with a caravan, so, I guess you could say they're like a band of travelling misfits who can all do various jobs. Most just tend to sell the foreign objects they collect while on their travels. It's easier and you'd be surprised how much money they make." 

"That sounds so interesting," Mikasa smiled back down at him. "I wonder what kinds of things they sell?" 

"Lots of things!" the brunet laughed. "Rare jewels that can heal ailments, silken fabrics from far away lands, exotic animals like none you've ever seen before, scented oils that smell of any type of flower you desire. They even sell fortunes and good luck charms, among other odd things." 

"I want to see it all." the young girl said with wonder in her eyes.

Levi frowned, "You seem to know a lot about these traveling caravans." he commented with a skeptical look in Eren's direction. "Why is that?" 

The cheery smile Eren had on seemed to wane just a bit as he took a moment to answer Levi's inquiry. 

"I used to travel with one, a few years back." he said, glittering eyes suddenly going dark with memories long since passed. Levi would even dare say they looked haunted by something. "I had a friend there whom I left behind." 

"Are they still with the caravan?" Mikasa asked softly. 

Eren turned a somewhat sad smile toward her, "I often wonder that myself. I don't know what became of them once I left. Instead, I convinced myself they'd be safer there than if I had asked them to come along with me." 

The trio fell silent after that, choosing instead to walk the rest of the way into the lower town in silence. Mikasa seemed thoughtful while Levi closely pondered Eren's words. This friend, whoever they were, sounded important to him. He briefly wondered what bond the two must have shared in order for Eren to question himself about their whereabouts as often as he claimed. Perhaps a former lover? 

Levi didn't get the chance to ponder on that thought any longer, as they entered the gates leading toward the lower town, Levi immediately saw what the problem was. 

All around them was pure chaos. Normally, the lower towns were crowded and full of villagers running about in a rush while various vendors shouted proclamations of having the lowest prices in all the Kingdom-- or so they claimed, But still, Levi was just a bit overwhelmed by all the additional noise in the market this morning as he looked around at the all the wild chaos. Chickens were loose in the square and making quite a mess as they clucked and pecked around, along with angry vendors chasing them off while some oddly dressed men and women shouted protests. There was hay littered across the cobblestone paths and horse drawn carts left empty and unattended to while other cart drivers cursed profanities at the road blockage leading toward the gates to the Citadel. Mules wandered about eating all the loose grain and hay it could find, along with at least two dozen goats who were stealing colorful fabrics from vendor stalls and making mid-morning breakfast out of them. 

That's not to mention, the people themselves. It seemed there was a brawl or a shouting match happening in every corner of the small market and Levi could already feel a headache coming on. He was starting to wonder if maybe this task was just a little bit too big for him. 

"The fuck," He cursed, running a hand through his hair and pushing his fringe out of his eyes as he continued to stare at the mess before him. 

"Don't worry, sire." Levi heard Eren say confidently. "You just have to locate the head of this caravan. If you can find them and convince them to leave the lower town peacefully, we should be able to solve the main problem." 

"And how do we do that?" the prince grumbled back in response. "It's not like we're gonna find the leader just milling about in all this fucking mess." 

"Maybe," Eren mumbled. "Let's look around anyway. Mikasa and I will cover this block of the market. You cover the other half. Usually, the head of the caravan is pretty unmistakable. They'll be whoever is barking out orders around here." 

"Great," Levi scowled. "Because _that_ won't be hard to figure out at all." 

The trio split up and Levi went opposite of Eren and his younger cousin toward a skirmish that looked like it was about to break out between a smithy and a woman who was scantly dressed in bright, flowing garments and her wrists and fingers were covered in gold and silver jewelry. Levi hurried over to them to hopefully try and defuse the situation. 

"Prince Levi!" the smithy immediately recognized him. Levi noted that he was a portly man with thinning blond hair and a thick mustache and beard.

"What's the problem here?" Levi asked, eyeing the woman carefully. Aside from her very loud choice in clothing, her hazel eyes were outlined in a bright green kohl while her blonde hair was tied into intricate braids revealing the large golden hoops she had hanging from her stretched earlobes.

"Them crazy caravan weirdies arrived late last night and started setting up tents and blankets to sell all their weird things!" 

"It's not like we're hurting anyone." the woman piped up, her voice heavily accented but Levi couldn't pinpoint what kind of accent it was. 

"Then this crazy wench here asked me to work on a set of dual blades for her and had the nerve to ask me to do it practically for free! This ain't no charity, I told her!" 

"I did no such thing!" the woman cried, waving her hands in the air wildly causing her jewelry to tinkle and chime with every move. "I offered you a fair trade! Four of my beautiful goats in exchange for your work on my blades! That's practically robbing me for the minor work I asked you to do on my precious blades!" 

"WE DON'T ACCEPT GOATS AS PAYMENT HERE, YOU TRAMP!!" the smithy bellowed, taking one intimidating step toward the woman and lifting his hand as if to strike her. 

Levi frown before stepping between the smithy and the woman and putting a hand on the man's cocked arm. The smithy immediately froze and jumped back and away from the prince as if his touch physically burned him. 

"Sire!" he whimpered. 

"That's enough," Levi growled. "There shall be none of that in my presence." 

"I'm terribly sorry, m'lord! Please forgive me!" the smithy bowed his head, nearly hitting it against his own work table. 

The prince turned toward the blond woman who looked him up and down skeptically, "My lady," he started out calmly. "In case you weren't aware, here in Sina, trading goods isn't exactly the way it works. You need to pay this man in either silver or gold pieces, depending on the work he does for you." 

The blond woman huffed, "If silver or gold is what he wanted, then he should have just said instead of yelling at me about not wanting my pretty, pretty goats." 

"I understand, my lady." Levi nodded. Then he turned to the smithy, "I believe an apology is in order from you as well." 

"Y-Yes, my lord." the smithy shuffled forward and bowed his head toward the woman. "Apologies for the misunderstanding, milady." 

The blonde beamed at the smithy and took a step forward slapping the man on the back in a friendly gesture. 

"Ah, enough of that formal stuff!" she laughed. "Just tell me how much I owe you and I'll be on my way with my blades." 

Wincing with a pained sort of smile, the smithy straightened up and rubbed at his shoulder a bit. 

"That'll be two gold pieces, please." 

Without an ounce of modesty or shame, the woman reached into her ample bosom, fishing around in her cleavage until she pulled out a small little leather pouch that was tied tightly with a thin strip of leather. She produced the asked amount and dropped them into the waiting hands of the blushing smithy. Shaking his head, Levi left the smithy feeling confident that at least _that_ little problem was solved. 

"Levi!" he heard Mikasa call out to him. On full alert, he turned toward the busiest part of the crowd and found Mikasa still on horseback with Eren leading. "Eren found the leader of the caravan!" 

"Seriously?" the prince huffed, feeling oddly relieved. "How did you manage to do that? This place is such a fucking disaster." 

The brunet beamed from ear to ear, "It turns out this is the Caravan I used to travel with and I just so happen to know the leader. His name is Vaan." 

"Vaan? What kind of name is that?" Levi asked with a crinkle of his nose. 

"That's not important," Eren deflected. "He's agreed to speak with us. I found him overlooking a tent that his wife is running near the edge of town. We'd better go, he's not known to be a patient man." 

"Great," the raven sighed. "Mikasa, scoot over. I'm riding with you." 

"I hope you mean you're going to be riding in front of me because there's no way I'm letting you sit behind me." she teased. 

"Shut. Up." 

After some more light teasing on Mikasa's end, Levi was finally mounted on Mikasa's horse while his younger cousin sat behind him side-saddle while holding onto his waist as they rode at a light gallop. Eren had already jogged off ahead of them while Levi had been busy situating himself on the horse. Levi could see his brown mop of hair bounce as he continued to run while bobbing and weaving through the hectic crowds. He made sure to keep on eye on Eren as he followed and within minutes, they were at the edge of town and Eren was zipping into a bright red tent before walking back out with a man of relatively tall height who's appearance startled Levi a bit at first glance. 

He looked terrifyingly similar to Eren, as far as skintone and eye color went. Not so much their facial features, as Vaan looked at least forty and had very visible age lines around his mouth and wrinkles on his forehead. One side of his face was lightly scarred with multiple jagged lines running vertically down his temple and cheek. He was several shades darker than Eren but his eyes were also an odd mix of gold and grey. 

Levi inhaled sharply as they approached the man who was wearing a black cloak. Eren was chattering along with him excitedly while Vaan would nod his head and occasionally say something in return. It wasn't until they were closer that Levi realized that Eren was speaking to Vaan in his own native tongue, whatever it was. It was odd. 

" _Is this the friend you spoke of?_ " a surprisingly deep voice asked once the two men were stopped before Mikasa's horse.

" _Not exactly. This is the Crown Prince of Sina, Prince Levi._ " Eren introduced, motioning to a clueless Levi.

Vaan's nonexistent eyebrows raised and he smirked while nudging Eren in his ribs, " _He's quite pretty for a Prince, isn't he?_ " the man teased. 

Eren could only blush while rolling his eyes, " _Regardless if he's pretty, he's a Prince._ " he shoved at a laughing Vaan's shoulder halfheartedly. " _Enough teasing. Hurry up and address him before he has a fit. He hates being ignored._ " 

Shrugging massive shoulders, Vaan finally turned his mismatched stared toward Levi who scrutinized him carefully. From a distance standing side by side, Levi thought Vaan and Eren looked similar, but upon seeing the man up close he realized it was just the eyes and the skintone. Everything else about the man was different. 

"Welcome, friends." Vaan's heavily accented voice greeted with a broad smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected audience?" 

"I'm sure you've already been made aware of who I am," Levi greeted with a slight nod of his head, his long, dark ponytail falling over his shoulder. 

"Yes," Vaan laughed. "I've been told of who you are. Still, titles mean nothing to a traveling mercenary. I've met lots of royalty in my travels before. Quite frankly, I find you lot a bit boring." 

"Fair enough," Levi sniffed. "I'll just get straight to the point then. Your... caravan seems to be causing quite a lot of havoc in this town's square. There are a lot of unhappy people. I was hoping you and I could come to some sort of compromise." 

"I don't strike bargains with royalty." Vaan sneered. "Not very honest people, you lot. Nearly cost me my eye."

"I can assure you," Levi frowned. "I've no intention to use force or violence here. I simply want to solve the problems of the people in this village. I don't like meaningless death."

There was that odd look of approval and... something else in Eren's eyes as he stared up at Levi with a soft smile on his face. It made something funny stir in his chest whenever he saw it and Levi hated it. Suddenly, the blonde woman from the Smithy came running up to the large scarred man and she latched onto him with a huge grin. She then started speaking with him in an entirely different language than the one he'd heard Vaan and Eren speaking altogether. Eren seemed surprised but nonetheless happy to see the blonde. 

"Erika!" he shouted, rushing up to the woman and hugging her just as she seemed to recognize who Eren was. 

"Eren! I didn't recognize you!" she cried out in her odd accented voice. "You've gotten so big and handsome, eh?" 

"It's only been four years." the brunet laughed. "I don't think I've changed all that much." 

"Nonsense!" Erika snorted, slapping Eren on one of his biceps. "You were so skinny last time I saw you and you had long hair, yes? Now you've got big muscles and you cut your hair! I can't believe it! I thought you would never cut your beautiful, beautiful hair!" 

Eren looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, Levi could see it in the way that he shifted his weight from foot to foot and he rubbed awkwardly at the nape of his neck revealing little glimpses of golden tribal ink again. It made his eyes narrow on the strip of skin but when Eren removed his hand from the back of his neck, his hair flopped back down covering the nape and hiding whatever ink was there. Just when Levi thought he would finally find out what those brief glimpses of gold were. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment. 

"Ah, yeah, well, things happen. Anyway, Erika, I'm here with my... erm, friends." Eren explained awkwardly. "We're here to figure out how to calm everyone down. Seems like the locals aren't very welcoming of you all." 

Hazel eyes turned to take in Levi and then Erika's face lit up with recognition. "Ah! Hey, you're that Prince from before!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "He helped me out with the smithy!"

Vaan turned skeptical eyes toward Levi who simply blinked back at him slowly, "You helped my wife?" he asked, doubt heavy in his tone. 

"Yes," Levi said. "The Smithy she took her blades to didn't explain what type of currency we take here and instead caused a lot of confusion and trouble. I simply explained that to your... wife, and had the Smithy apologize to her." 

"You had the smithy apologize?" Vaan asked with a look of surprise. 

"He sure did!" Erika chirped. "Thanks to our kind and gracious Prince here, I avoided an unnecessary brawl." 

"Well, then, this changes things." the large man huffed, shaking his head a bit. He grabbed his wife around her waist and pressed a loving kiss to one of her temples before he released her and turned back to Levi with a new look of approval on his scarred face. "As a thank you for helping my wife, I'll be willing to speak with you about that bargain now, my lord." 

"Please, just Levi." the prince shook his head. "But I'll gladly accept your invitation to discuss a solution to our problem at hand." 

Dismounting from his horse, Levi handed the reigns over to Eren who flashed him a big grin as he passed him in order to follow Vaan into the bright red tent to speak more privately. 

"Erika," Eren asked, walking Mikasa's horse over toward the blonde woman who was busy assorting various jewelry across a flat table she'd set up just outside of her tent. Eren could see Vaan and Levi sitting across from each other inside the tent, seemingly deep in a serious discussion. "I didn't think I'd ever run into you or Vaan here in Sina, but, since we did meet I can't help but think this a sign from my _Nahba_." 

"A good sign, I hope." Erika joked. 

"What about Krista?" Eren asked, eyes wide and worried. "After I left, I didn't know what happened to her. Is she-- Did she leave the Caravan too?" 

The blonde woman flashed him a knowing grin and Eren felt his heart jump with hope. Finally, after four years he was going to find out what happened to Historia. 

"Eren?" a little voice called from behind him. It was much too soft to be Mikasa's and much too high-pitched. "Eren, it really is you, isn't it?" 

Slowly, the brunet turned back to see an all too familiar flaxen-haired girl with big, big blue eyes lined with fresh tears staring at him. For a second, he felt like he couldn't take a full breath in; like he'd just been punched in the gut and all the air inside his lungs left him. Then, a slow smile formed on his face and he took a step toward the tiny blonde. 

"Historia." he said softly, approaching her slowly and just drinking her in because, Gods above, she still looked almost exactly the same as she had the last time he saw her. Still bright, still beautiful, and thank the gods she didn't have that horribly sad look on her face anymore. Instead, she was smiling just as widely as he was and Eren knew her cheeks must be hurting with how big that smile was because his sure were.

"Eren!" Historia laughed through a sob before she surged forward and hugged his torso. Her face buried into his chest because for all the years he hadn't seen her, Historia hadn't grown any more than the last time he'd seen her and hugged her and Eren couldn't help but laugh because he was just so relieved. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried through the fabric of his tunic. 

"I thought I'd never see you again, either." Eren smiled, hugging the small woman back tightly. No words could explain how happy he was to see such an old and familiar face. 

Levi could hear a small commotion coming from just outside the tent, but he promptly ignored it. He was finally getting somewhere with Vaan. They had both just agreed that his caravan could stay in the lower town, but he'd have to get permission from the local vendors to set up their own little stalls first and come to some sort of compromise with them since the villagers in the lower towns needed to sell things for their livelihoods as well and Vaan and his troupe couldn't just come in and trample on all of that. 

"Fair enough." Vaan said, leaning back on his haunches and stroking his chin in thought. "I'm glad we could come to this agreement then, my prince. You are far more understanding and reasonable than other royal's I've met so far." The larger man gave him a lazy smile and Levi returned it in kind. 

"Yes, well, I have reason to be so." 

"Oh?" Vaan hummed. "I am eager to see how the Kingdom of Sina will flourish under your reign. Will you be sure to welcome us back when that time comes?" he laughed. 

"Of course," Levi nodded. "So long as you come with peaceful intentions, you and your caravan will always be welcomed here."

"Then, I will be sure to return someday." Vaan suddenly held out a hand that was balled into a tight fist before he turned it over and open his fingers to reveal a beautiful intricate silver cuff. "Please take this token of my gratitude, Prince Levi. My wife makes these herself and I'm sure she'd be pleased to know you have this." 

Levi hesitated, "I'm afraid I cannot." he sighed. 

"Please," Vaan smiled lightly. "Even if you do not wear it on your person, keep it as a reminder of the friendship made here today. I do not offer such treasures to just anyone."

Relenting, Levi slowly reached for the silver cuff and took it gingerly in his nimble fingers. It was surprisingly lightweight for it being silver, and Levi would be the first to admit that he had absolutely no clue what the odd design represented. Still, it was a fine piece of jewelry and Levi would treasure it. 

"Thank you," the prince said with a subtle bow of his head.

After some more talk of making sure Vaan got the approval of the lower town villagers, Levi stood up from his spot on the tent floor, followed by Vaan and they shook hands before exiting the tent. 

Levi left the tent feeling lighter and less stressed than he had all day, but that was soon replaced by sheer bewilderment as he took in the sight that greeted him as he exited. 

Eren was tangled in the arms of a petite blonde haired woman with large ocean blue eyes that reminded Levi too much of Armin's sapphire eyes, along with her long fair hair that cascaded down her back and draped over her shoulders in beautiful straight tresses.

"You're guarding the Prince of Sina!?" the blonde girl squeaked, holding a hand up to her gaping mouth as she stared up at Eren wide-eyed. 

"Well, yeah. It kind of just... happened." he laughed weakly. 

"So, that means you're living in the Castle! Oh, Eren! Is that safe?" 

Upon seeing the way the girl worried over Eren and the way she touched him so familiarly, Levi felt something ugly twist in his chest and it had him immediately frowning at the scene unfolding before him. 

"Eren," he growled. "What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you guarding Mikasa properly?" 

"Ah," Vaan exclaimed with a big grin stretching his scarred face. "This is nostalgic. I'm so glad you two have crossed paths again after so long." 

Eren and the girl both looked torn between looking sheepish and relieved and it made Levi bristle. Just who was she? Why did Eren look so happy to see her?

"Sire," Eren addressed him formally, taking a step toward him while grasping the blonde's wrist and tugging her along. "This is a very old friend of mine. Her name is Krista." 

"My lord," Krista curtsied while bowing her head. Levi eyed her critically before dismissing her altogether. 

"I didn't ask you who she was," the raven said with no small amount of indifference in his voice. "I asked you why you weren't guarding Mikasa properly."

Frowning, Eren glanced back at the teen who was still sitting atop her horse and looking rather annoyed. 

"Forgive me, _sire_. But as you can see, the lady Mikasa is unharmed nor was she in any danger. I was more than alert to my surroundings." 

"Enough," Levi silenced him with a swift wave of his hand. "Our business is done here. We're returning to the Castle." 

"Wait, my lord!" Eren stammered as Levi stalked off. "I would like to formerly request that I find work in the Castle for Krista." 

"What?" Mikasa growled. 

"What?" Levi parroted. 

Krista looked more than a little intimidated shrinking into herself a bit at Levi and Mikasa's glares. Eren, however, stood his ground. 

"You did not mishear, I request to find work in the Castle for Krista. She's an excellent cook and seamstress, and she's also experienced in cleaning and mending wounds." at that last bit, Eren shot back a sheepish grin toward the blonde who blushed and returned it in her own shy way. 

Levi sucked his teeth in annoyance, "I don't have time for this. Do whatever you like." Despite how childish he knew it would make him seem, Levi couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest and tap his boot impatiently. 

The prince didn't need to look at his cousin to know that she was no doubt trying to glare Krista to death as Eren mumbled a few things to the blonde before helping her mount Mikasa's horse. Levi tried not to stare at the way Eren's large hands wrapped around the girls tiny waist protectively as he lifted her up with little effort. Krista had gasped and blushed furiously, but only after she was safely on the horse did she turn back and swat at Eren. 

"I-I could have gotten on myself!" she whispered back at him. 

"No, you couldn't." Eren teased. "I've seen you try to mount a horse on your own before. It didn't go well and I ended up having to help you anyway." 

"T-That was four years ago! I've been practicing since then." the blonde huffed. Mikasa seemed to be sharing Levi's thoughts as the two cousins exchanged looks of indignant resignation.

For the entire trip back to the Castle, short though it was, Levi had to put up with the noisy chatter of Eren teasing Krista relentlessly about something or other from their time shared with the Caravan and sometimes, he would ask her if she remembered something regarding someone named 'Dot' and by the time they'd returned to the Castle, Levi was in a much fouler mood than he'd been all morning. 

Without waiting for Mikasa or Eren, Levi stomped his way up the steps of the Caste before he bulldozed anyone blocking his way to his chambers. That included one unsuspecting Thomas who had been carrying a fresh pile of linens. Once safely tucked away in his own chambers, Levi had huffed out in irritation and paced back and forth. He was going to make sure Eren's training regiment for the next week would be ruthless, just for this little stunt. Regardless, as he stopped by one of the stained glass windows in his chambers, Levi watched as Eren stood in the courtyard chatting excitedly with the petite blonde. Levi was determined to find out who she was and what she meant to Eren exactly. In the meantime, he would continue to stew in his own assumptions and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can interpret Historia's reactions toward Eren however you like. Just to put it out there though, Eren is strictly into dicks, not chicks. So, yeah. Do with that information what you wish. 
> 
> I'm excited for the next few chapters! Jealous Levi, Jealous Mikasa, Jealous Ackermans bonding over their jealousy! 
> 
> ALSO! I didn't make a mistake when addressing Krista/Historia here. It's all intentional. In case it's not obvious, Only Eren calls Historia by her given name. Everyone else in the story will call her Krista.


	11. Oh boy, Your eyes betray what burns inside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _' ♪ Is there anything I could do  
>  Just to get some attention from you? ♪'_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the chapter title and summary are from the song **I Love You - Woodkid**.
> 
> NSFW chapter here! Finally! Been dying to get to all the good stuff. I like this chapter for several reasons.

The following weeks resulted in Levi pushing Eren twice as hard during training compared to the other Knights, along with Levi just overall making Eren's job harder all around. Anyone who saw the two men together could tell that something was clearly bothering the young prince, but none dared to speak of it. Eren was, after all, at Levi's mercy. He _had_ to do as he was told and he _had_ to keep his tongue in check because as far as the public was aware, Eren was nothing more than a trophy to be toted around to show that their Prince and future King had beaten one of the Devil's of Shiganshina into submission. 

And normally, Eren didn't _mind_ playing his part. Over the last few months of working for Levi and getting to see so many different sides to the young prince that he'd have never guessed existed Eren had come to respect him, to some degree. Levi wasn't like other royals; yes, he acted pompous whenever he knew he had to, for appearances sake, he bossed his manservant around ruthlessly and bullied him and could be a little haughty towards the snobby members of the royal court, but that was only a facade. 

In truth, Levi was kind and compassionate. He cared for the men in his order and made sure they all came home safe and sound each and every day. Levi believed in being treated equally and disliked it whenever he saw anyone being treated less than so; That belief didn't exclude himself. He trained the same amount of hours as his men, just as hard as his men if not harder and put himself in just as much danger as any of the other knights in his order. The villagers in the lower towns were particularly fond of him despite his cool indifference whenever he strolled through. 

But _normally_ , Levi wasn't this harsh to the brunet who had had just about enough of all this rigorous training and bullying. Whatever he had done to make Levi angry with him, he would gladly take it back, whatever it was. 

After a particularly grueling training session where Levi had intentionally tried to break his nose on three separate occasions, Eren had made his way toward an empty part of the training fields where a patch of wild blue bonnets were in full bloom and flopped down on his back. His muscles ached and he could feel just how damp his tunic was from all the sweat; it made his skin itch when a cool breeze passed just then. He had closed his eyes, taking the time to catch his breath and steady it before--

"Eren!" a stern voice called from above him causing him to snap his eyes open. 

He was met with the sight of a very irritated prince standing over him with a disapproving look on his face. Levi had his arms crossed over his chainmail, devoid of his hauberk and voiders now that training was over. The brunet did his best not to sigh _too_ loudly. Apparently, he didn't do a very good job of it since he still noticed an annoyed tick of Levi's eyebrow. 

"Yes, sire?"

"Who gave you permission to rest?" Levi snapped.

"I was just catching my breath, my lord. Just five minutes is all I ask." Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes and waited for Levi's verdict. 

The prince was quiet for one long moment, before finally- _finally!_ \- he sighed and all the irritation and anger seemed to leave his body. Eren would silently count this as a win for him. 

"Do as you please." the prince said quietly, turning on the sole of his boot to walk back to the center of the training field.

"Sire?" Eren called after him, propping himself up on an elbow while craning his neck around to stare after the prince who stopped and looked back at Eren over his shoulder. "Won't you join me? The weather is quite nice, after all."

To the brunet's surprise, it didn't take Levi long to decide. He got his answer when the younger man turned around and walked back over to him until he was side by side with Eren. The prince sat in the patch of wild flowers, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his elbows on top of them in a relaxed pose that had Eren smiling.

"Five minutes." Levi repeated. "Then we need to prepare to go into the lower town to pick something up." 

"You mean your gift for Mikasa's birthday banquet tonight?" Eren smirked. "Sounds like it'll be a whole lot of fun." 

"Cut the sarcasm." the prince said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, just like me, you're going to have to suffer through it." 

"What!?" Eren squawked. "Why?"

"In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to be my loyal bodyguard. Wherever I go, you go."

"But--But, your uncle won't stand for me being there! He'll probably try to have me executed!" Eren frowned, sitting up completely from his position lounging on the bed of flowers. He had a bit of pollen in his hair and Levi couldn't help but stare at it with a twitch of his fingers itching to reach up and dust it away.

"If that was the case, he wouldn't have specifically ordered me to bring you tonight, then would he?"

"He _what_?" the brunet narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why would he do that? Your uncle hates my guts, and I can't say I don't return the sentiment." 

With another roll of his eyes, Levi finally stomped down the urge to reach out and dust the pollen from Eren's fringe. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his knees and fussed with a long blade of grass near his boot. 

"Look, stop asking questions. You know as well as I that this whole arrangement between us is fucked up. The people of court believe that you're fully under my control, like some kind of mindless puppet. You're expected to show your face along side me at all these fucking annoying social events my uncle insists we have." Just to prove how much Levi hated these functions, his upper lip twists up in disgust. "I've been lucky enough to avoid having to go to any thus far, but this event can be avoided since it's Mikasa's birthday. All you have to do is stand there beside me and look pretty while wearing the clothes I've had made for you. So, shut up and stop complaining."

Eren was quiet for a while, pouting almost, while mulling over what Levi had just said. All he had to do was stand there the whole night? He didn't have to do anything? It seemed a little too easy. Then, his mind latched onto one specific thing Levi said and his pout soon morphed into a cocky smirk. 

"You want me to look pretty for you?" Eren taunted, lowering his voice just a smidgen and fighting down chuckles at the way he noticed Levi's back stiffen at the new tone of his voice and his question. 

"What?" Levi asked distractedly.

"No need to be shy, sire." the brunet purred. "You can be honest with me. You think I'm pretty."

"Eren," the prince warned. 

"Perhaps," the older man continued, picking a blue bonnet by it's stem and using it to lightly trace a line down the exposed nape of Levi's pale neck. "I could visit your chambers after the celebration tonight. When all the guards have gone. It'll be just the two of us, _alone_." 

Levi stood up abruptly, surprising Eren for just a brief second before the prince was turning to leave. 

"Five minutes are up," the prince grumbled. 

Eren collapsed in raucous laughter at Levi's reaction to his flirting. This was the highlight of his day, usually. It was just so easy teasing the younger man to try to prompt a blush or a flustered reaction out of him. It was adorable and by far Eren's favorite thing on earth. He could deal with all the harsh treatment, if it meant he got to find new ways of getting under the Prince's skin to push him out of his comfort zone.

"Hey, Eren!" Eld had called out to him. "The Prince wants you to get his horse prepared. You're heading into the lower town." the blond yelled. 

"Coming!" Eren shouted back, still laughing a bit as he scrambled to his feet and jogged back toward the group of men all still in armor. 

"Picking up Lady Mikasa's birthday gift, then?" Oluo asked, taking a drink of water from a wooden ladle that had been left out with a bucket of water freshly drawn.

"Ah," Eren nodded. "I'm assuming you lot will be on duty for tonight's festivities."

"Yeah," Eld sighed, looking crestfallen. "What I wouldn't give for one night off to go to the tavern. I haven't been there in _ages_. Wonder how old man Leon is doing?"

"Yeah, right." Gunther snorted. "More like you wonder how old man Leon's pretty granddaughter is." 

"Yeah, so?" the blond smirked crowding Eren and throwing an arm around the brunet's shoulders. "You should see her, Eren. Yellow hair like wheat and eyes the warmest brown you've ever seen and when the light hits them just right, it's like a sunset." 

"When did you get all poetic?" Oluo laughed. "Don't listen to him, Eren! There's a woman far more beautiful than that bar maid down at the tavern and her name is Lady Petra Ral!" 

"Oh, here we go!" Eld groaned in unison with Gunther. "Anyway, Eren. You should come down with us to the Tavern sometime. Have a pint on us as a sort of late welcome into our Order!"

"Thanks, guys." Eren smiled, feeling a warmth bubble in his chest. "I'll think about it. But for now, I'd better go get his highness' horse from the stable before I get my ass chewed out again." 

The other three men shared sympathetic looks with him before Eld let the brunet go and Eren took off toward the stables.

\- X -

"TO THE LADY MIKASA."

The sounds of golden goblets clinking together in a toast rang through the grand banquet hall. Beautiful tapestries hung from the stone walls and every torch was lit bathing the large room in a beautiful glow of orange and yellow light.

Bards played their strings and flutes for the nobles all seated at the long wood crafted tables that were overflowing with all kinds of foods imaginable. Bowls of sweet, fresh fruit spilled onto the tables and wine was drank in abundance and the entire atmosphere was quite pleasant despite the occasional sneers and snide remarks from Levi's Uncle and some of the members of court.

The guest of honor sat at the front of the room next to her Uncle with Levi on the other side of him. Mikasa looked beautiful with her short raven hair loose, her bangs pinned to the side with a lovely jeweled pin showing her soft delicate features to all in her presence. She wore a gorgeous evening gown in blood-red with gold accents and embroidered gems on the dipping neckline. Despite her young age, Mikasa was far more beautiful than even the most beautiful women in court and she acted with all the grace and elegance of a Princess despite not actually being heir to the throne. Everyone seemed to be admiring her, as they should have been. 

Despite the jovial atmosphere, Levi couldn't help but be a little irritated. The evening had started out fine. Better than fine, actually. Thomas had helped him dress in his best formal wear, which consisted of his ceremonial robes. A deep royal blue tunic sans chain mail, along with white trousers and brown knee high riding boots that had been shined just for this occasion. He wore his sword belt around his waist with his ceremonial sword and sheath that were white and gold and encrusted with jewels of all colors. The deep red cape with his family's crest embroidered over the heart was tied around his shoulders and fastened before his long raven hair was pulled back and tied into a high pony tail. He wore his crown, which was really just a simple circlet woven in intricate knots of silver and gold.

Levi had decided to wear the silver cuff Vaan had given him weeks prior, and Levi completed his outfit with the rings given to him at his coming of age ceremony. The silver and gold plated rings matched his crown and Levi placed one on his right index finger and the other on his left ring finger. When he married, he was to give the ring on his left hand to his intended, as tradition called for; But that was not something Levi wanted to think about right now. Once he was dressed, he'd ordered Thomas to go and fetch Eren. 

It took several minute of Levi pacing in his chambers and double checking to make sure Mikasa's gift was the correct one before the doors to his chambers opened and Thomas announced Eren's presence. Grey eyes lifted up to look at his bodyguard and Levi was rendered speechless by the figure that stood before him.

Eren was wearing the clothes and the armor he'd had made for him for just such occasions, as Levi knew this wouldn't be the last time Eren would be forced to attend a public event such as this. As much as it pained Levi to admit it, the clothes he'd picked for Eren and the armor that had been custom made for him complimented the brunet perfectly, as well as the headdress Levi had had specially made. 

The teal tunic Eren wore underneath all the armor was nicely fitted to his lithe physic, and like Levi, Eren wore white trousers with knee high riding boots. The armor Levi had ordered be made for Eren was similar in design to the armor the Knights of Sina wore, except Levi had asked that the armor be made with white and gold accents instead of the usual navy blue with ivory accents. The brighter armor brought out the color of Eren's eyes, as well as made his olive skin pop. The finishing touch was the headpiece Eren wore; It was made of white gold woven intricately in knots much like Levi's own crown, except Eren's headpiece framed his face and especially his cheekbones and chiseled jawline. The entire outfit came together with the deep red cape that matched Levi's own, family crest included this time. 

"What is it, my lord?" Eren had asked, looking a bit uncomfortable being stared at so intensely. "Does this look weird?" 

"What?" Levi had finally snapped out of his stupor. "No, why would it look weird? I personally picked that out for you." 

"I don't know, you kept staring at me without saying anything so I thought maybe something displeased you." 

"Nonsense," the prince dismissed with a clearing of his throat. "Are you armed?" he asked instead. 

"No," the brunet frowned. "You asked me not to carry my sword or my dagger tonight."

"Good." Was all Levi said before he started for the doors of his chambers. "Just stay close to me tonight. You won't have to do anything more than just stand there." 

"And look pretty?" Eren teased, earning him a glare from Levi as the prince passed him on his way to the door. "Sorry, sire. I couldn't resist." 

"Whatever," Levi grunted. "Be sure to bring Mikasa's gift."

Thus, that was how the evening had started. When they'd entered the banquet hall, people fell silent and seemed to marvel at both the Prince and his exotic guard. Kenny had frowned at first upon eyeing Eren all dressed up and drawing so much attention but then he'd sneered and made some crude remark about Levi performing a miracle and cleaning up a monster to the point of almost looking human. Eren had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting and Levi had shot him a warning look just to ensure that his hotheaded guard stayed in character as the perfect little mindless trophy.

Now, that had been hours ago and they were all well into the night by now. People were drunk on both the wine and the jovial atmosphere, even Levi's uncle Kenny was laughing loudly and slurring his words whenever he spoke. It was an odd sight, one that neither Levi nor Mikasa cared to see but they had to sit through it with tensed smiles as they politely conversed with tipsy guests who all crowded around Mikasa to give her their gifts. 

Levi had given Mikasa her gift early on in the evening. Eren had convinced him weeks earlier that he should gift her a dagger with a jewel encrusted hilt and sheath, since Levi was determined to give his little cousin a weapon she could easily carry with her. The brunet had judged him on his apparent lack of knowledge that girls preferred pretty things, even his tomboy of a cousin. So, they'd come to a sort of compromise and it had turned out well. Mikasa had been elated to receive such a beautiful yet effective gift. Eren had even managed to give Mikasa a gift when no one was looking, which surprised Levi to say the least. He hadn't even thought about Eren having a gift for his younger cousin. It was a beautiful red silk scarf and Mikasa had wrapped it around one of her slender wrists immediately, receiving compliments from the ladies of court and plenty of envious stares.

The rest of the evening was spent with Levi casually sipping on his goblet of wine and people watching while occasionally talking with members of his Uncle's court council that would approach him to discuss war strategies and get his opinion on the political affairs of neighboring kingdoms. _Boring._ Levi had been more amused watching Mikasa's Handmaiden, Sasha, bumble about the hall serving more wine while trying to steal bites of food whenever she could. That, along with one of the other servants who Levi was sure worked in the kitchens more times than not, Connie he believed his name was. A short young man about Mikasa's age with cropped hair. He'd spilled wine on Lord Nick's wife, Lady Catrina.

Meanwhile, Levi was not oblivious to the lingering stares and flirtatious smiles sent Eren's way as the brunet stayed standing next to his seat for the entire night. Eren put on a mask of cool indifference while he stood up perfectly straight, shoulders squared and chin held high with arms locked behind his back. Mismatched eyes swept across the room and Levi frowned whenever he noticed the small tick of a smile form on Eren's face whenever he spotted a particular blonde girl.

Krista had been taken on as a seamstress and the occasional handmaiden to Mikasa whenever she needed help dressing or Sasha couldn't handle all her duties. His younger cousin was less than happy about that, but she'd promised she'd treat Krista nicely in front of Eren. Tonight, the petite blonde was a serving girl and Levi hated to admit that she was quite good at handling the chaos of the job. She was pretty and she smiled politely and curtsied whenever she poured wine into a noble's goblet. The gown she wore with Sina's royal family crest and colors on it suited her all too well and she seemed to flow across the hall with little effort. Levi silently wished that she would trip over her own gown's train but that wish went unheard. 

At some point, Kenny had stood up from his seat bumbling toward the doors of the hall and shouting about retiring for the night with a pink flush on his unshaven cheeks before he'd disappeared for the night. This left Levi and Mikasa to themselves as they sat next to one another, their Uncle's figure no longer separating them. Mikasa had exchanged a frown with Levi as they caught a glimpse of Krista who smiled at Eren and waved before she disappeared out of sight, probably to go get more wine. Eren had simply smiled lightly and nodded his head back at her before returning to his silent soldier act. 

Maybe it was the wine talking, but Levi had found himself making a remark about the exchange before he could catch himself. 

"Flirt on your own time, Jaeger." He'd snapped, keeping his eyes situated on a particularly dark stain on some woman's olive green dress. 

"Pardon, my lord?" Eren had spluttered. "I wasn't--" 

"Apologies for my late arrival," Erwin's authoritative voice cut in before Eren could go any further. "My lord, My lady." 

The bulky blond stepped up to the table where Levi and Mikasa sat and bowed with practiced ease, a single strand of flaxen hair fell into his eyes and Erwin smoothed it back in one swift motion with his hand before smiling at Mikasa and leaning forward to take her smaller hand in his larger one. 

"Happy Birthday, Lady Mikasa." 

"I hope there's a good reason for you lateness, Sir Erwin." Mikasa teased, eyeing Armin who had slipped into the hall quietly looking quite flushed and nervous.

"Oh, yes. I do, but I'm afraid that's a private matter." Erwin chuckled, bowing once more and kissing the back of Mikasa's hand before turning to leave. 

Mikasa had leaned toward Levi and smirked, "Armin has some explaining to do tomorrow morning." 

Levi snorted, "Don't be such a busybody. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Yes," Mikasa agreed. "But Armin is my best friend and best friend's tell each other everything." 

Crinkling his nose, Levi frowned. "That's disgusting. I don't think I'd be able to stomach hearing about Erwin's sexual exploits. Just imagining the man naked beyond the waist is... cringe-worthy." 

"Nonsense, Levi!" the young woman laughed. "Sir Erwin is a very attractive man and Armin is quite cute. They'd be perfect together."

"More wine, My Lord?" A tiny voice suddenly cut into the flow of conversation. 

Levi snapped his attention to his front where he saw the petite blonde Krista standing before him with a sweet smile and a silver pitcher of wine held securely in front of her. The prince eyed her critically, and took a second or two to answer her before he eventually just rolled his eyes. 

"No, be gone now." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. The smile on Krista's face faded just a fraction but she brought it back to full force when she approached Mikasa and asked the same question. 

"More wine, My lady?"

"No, thank you." Mikasa said with a straight face and a frown. "Perhaps you'd be better off in the kitchens, Crystal."

"My name is Krista, My lady." the blonde corrected shyly.

"She didn't ask for your name and whether it's correct or not is irrelevant. Good Handmaiden's should bite their tongues and do as their told." Levi scowled.

Krista's lip wobbled before she bit down on it sharply and bowed her head turning to rush out of the hall. Levi noticed Eren's body twitch, as if readying himself to run and go after her but Levi was quick to put a stop to that. 

"Stay where you are." He growled. 

"Why are you both treating her that way?" Eren hissed back, breaking his character completely. At this point however, hardly anyone was paying the three of them much mind. More than half the room was drunk off their asses. "Krista has been nothing but loyal and patient with the both of you. You think I don't know how you two have been treating her when I'm not around?" 

"Hold your tongue." Levi snapped at him. "I know you sneak off to go see her when you think I'm not paying attention, but here's something for you to remember, Eren. I'm _always_ watching you." 

"You know," Eren gave a wry scoff. "I expected this sort of behavior from _you_ , Sire. But I didn't expect it from you, My Lady. I'm disappointed... in both of you." 

Mikasa's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to get some kind of explanation out but her voice failed her and instead she tried to stand from her seat and reach for Eren as if touch would convey just how sorry she was for her behavior. The brunet had quickly stepped away, bowing to both Levi and Mikasa deeply. 

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I hope you have a pleasant evening, My Lady." 

"Eren!" Levi snarled but his warning went unheard as the brunet took off at a quick sort of jog-run toward the doors of the hall. "That little..." 

The prince grabbed for his goblet and downed what was left of his wine in one gulp before he slammed his cup back down on the table top angrily. His eyes searched for a guard and when he found one, he beckoned him forward. 

"Yes, sire?" The guard answered obediently. 

"Make sure Lady Mikasa returns to her chambers safely." 

"And you, my lord? Would you like me to have someone escort you as well?" 

"No," Levi frowned. "In fact, clear all the guards near my chambers. I won't be needing them tonight." 

Without so much as another word, Levi stood from his seat and briskly left the banquet hall in search of his insolent bodyguard. Levi's head swirled when he exited the hall and the cool night air hit him square in the face. It was dark in the corridor leading to the hall, with only a few torches lit along the stone walls, just enough to light Levi's way and to ensure he didn't trip over himself on his search. 

Grey eyes searched for any signs of Eren or Krista and he growled in frustration when he found nothing near the banquet hall. Angry questions swirled around in his head; How could Eren just disobey him like that? How could he just go after that-- that _girl_ and completely disregard him? After he'd specifically ordered him to stay put! Did Krista mean that much to him? Did he... care for her? Love her, even?

All these unanswered question only further annoyed Levi and made his search all the more frantic and desperate. Maybe he'd drank too much tonight, maybe he was going crazy, but the thought of Eren being alone with that girl somewhere in _his_ castle was unbearable. The thought of Eren with anyone else made something tighten and clench in Levi's chest and he hated it-- hated this helpless feeling and the burning jealousy that threatened to eat him alive and consume him if he didn't do something about all this soon.

Finally, Levi turned a corner sharply and was startled when he nearly collided with Eren who seemed to be returning from the servants quarters alone with a frown on his face. Curling his lip up into a snarl, Levi used the element of surprise to surge forward and grab Eren by the front of his tunic underneath his hauberk and slammed him against a stone wall with all his strength. 

"Levi!?" Eren had wheezed, grabbing one of Levi's wrists and pressing the cool blade of his curious dagger against the Prince's throat .

Levi smirked, "You lied to me."

"I'm glad I did." the other spat back.

"Listen to me, you little shit." the prince growled into the brunet's face, or, as close to Eren's face as he could get without tiptoeing. "You're going to follow me to my chambers _quietly_ and then we're gonna have a little chat about what kind of punishment I should give you for disobeying me."

The look of pure contempt in Eren's beautifully mismatched eyes gave Levi a horribly wicked idea and the raven smirked before releasing the taller man who was huffing in silent anger. 

"What's that look, then? Do you want to hurt me, Eren?" the prince taunted. "Go on. Try it."

"You're drunk, _sire_." Was all Eren said before pushing off the wall and walking ahead of Levi toward what he assumed was his chambers. 

"Perhaps," Levi said quietly as he followed after him.

\- X -

Upon entering Levi's chambers, it was dark. The pale moonlight bled in through the stained glass windows and illuminated just enough of the room for Eren to make his way in without running into any tables or god forbid, Levi's polished armor that was propped up on a chair and ready for the morning.

Levi had shut the doors to his chambers, locked them and turned to watch Eren who had come to a full stop in the center of his room. He had his back facing Levi and the raven traced the line of Eren's broad shoulders before continuing to trace the bow of his strong back. Levi licked his lips subconsciously, his anger over Eren's insolence from earlier slowly starting to seep from his body causing his shoulders to sag.

"Well, let's get it over with then." Eren's hard voice rang through the silent room, bouncing off the stone walls and vibrating in Levi's chest. "What do you want me to do?" 

Levi sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I want to talk, before we get to punishments." 

Eren seemed to notice that Levi sounded more sober and coherent compared to minutes ago. He turned to face his prince who was already starting to shed his cape, his sword belt, his crown and all the jewelry he had been wearing. Already, several pounds felt like they had been lifted from Levi's body and he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"What's there to discuss?" Eren asked, voice cautious. 

"That little stunt you pulled back in the hall," Levi snorted. "What else?"

"Sire, please, just leave it. I know I disobeyed a direct order from you, I know I need to be punished. Let's just get on with it. We're both exhausted."

"Do you love her?" the prince suddenly blurted out, not even realizing the question came from his own mouth at first.

"What?" the brunet frowned. "Who?" 

"Krista. Do you love her?" 

"No." 

"Then why did you go after her anyway? What sort of relationship do you two have that you're so considerate of her feelings and you disobey an order from me in order to chase after her and console her?" 

"Why should that matter to you?" Eren snapped at him in the darkness. "It's none of your business what kind of relationship Krista and I have. That's between us." 

"It is my business to know!" Levi raised his voice, suddenly feeling all that anger surge forward once more. "You're _my_ responsibility! It's _my_ job to make sure you stay out of trouble and don't get yourself killed!" 

"I'm not some petulant child that needs taking care of, Levi." 

"Then don't make me feel like I'm taking care of some love sick teenager!" the prince snapped back. "You sneak off to see her behind my back. You smile and wave at each other whenever you're training. You're always making sure everyone is treating her fairly. What is she to you?" 

"You wanna know why!?" Eren yelled, taking a couple of steps into the moonlight where Levi could see the anguish and distress as well as the anger on his beautiful face. "Okay, fine. Here it is, We were slaves! _Slaves_ , Levi!" 

Levi's throat suddenly felt dry, and he swallowed thickly. "What?" he whispered. 

"You heard me," Eren growled. "Krista and I were slaves. We were bought together by a rich nobleman from slave traders when we were both no older than eight. She was my first friend and the only person who wasn't afraid of me since I had first arrived here in this Kingdom." 

The brunet had seemed to sag under exhaustion as well, any traces of indignation gone as he paced over to a chair and slumped into it. His head hung low in between his parted legs and Levi took a couple of silent steps forward, wanting to lift that head and gaze into Eren's eyes and just _see_ what kind of pain and agony must be held in those amazing eyes of his right now as he told Levi his story reluctantly.

"She knew from the beginning what I was and where I was from, and she still went out of her way to befriend me. When I was bought as a slave by my master, I was trained to fight in underground arenas for money and I got injured quite a lot. His--Krista was always the one to come into my holding cell to heal me since she was the only one allowed access outside the cells. She was a maid, so she didn't have to sleep in a dungeon the way I did. If it weren't for her kindness, I probably would have died a long time ago." 

"When we were young teenagers, I got severely injured in a fight and got this scar on my mouth. She stitched me up and healed me and then after all was said and done, she helped me escape from our master. And in turn I came back for her a couple of years later and helped her escape too. We both joined Vaan's traveling caravan and for the first time since meeting each other, we felt free and safe." 

Eren finally lifted his head and Levi took in a sharp breath when he saw the sad smile Eren gave him. It made his heart ache in the worst way possible, seeing that expression on Eren's face where only smirks and smug grins had been seen before. 

"Do you understand, now? She's a very important friend to whom I owe a great debt to."

It was quiet for several long moments, and Eren stared at the outline of Levi's frame from where he sat waiting for him to do or say anything. Suddenly, the prince surged forward and took Eren by the front of his tunic once more, slamming his back against the high back of the chair and before Eren could react or defend himself, Levi's lips where crashing with his and the prince was all but straddling him. 

After the shock of Levi's actions had subsided, Eren had gripped the back of Levi's deep blue tunic as well with one hand and reached up to pull the tie that held his hair up in it's ponytail letting raven locks fall down Levi's back and over his shoulders. 

Levi's kiss was hungry and fierce, with lots of teeth and tongue and moaning and Eren couldn't get enough of it. He'd be a damn liar of he said he hadn't fantasized about doing this sort of thing with the young prince once or twice, but actually having it happen was a completely different sensation than just imagining it. It was messy but so much better than Eren could have ever hoped for and Eren hoped-- he _hoped_ that Levi wouldn't stop anytime soon because he'd been holding himself back long enough for months now, trying to control his attraction toward the prince for too long.

The prince's hands fisted into Eren's hair, knocking the white gold headpiece off his head and allowing it to clatter to the stone floor noisily. The room was dead silent, except for the sounds of their harsh breathing whenever they pulled away for air and then the sound of their lips smacking and sucking loudly as they all but started consuming each other's faces. Feeling bold, Eren slipped a hand from Levi's back and slithered it between their bodies before settling it against Levi's crotch where he felt a very prominent bulge forming and he smirked into their sloppy kiss, feeling the way Levi stiffened and then shuddered at the sensation of Eren palming at his cock through his trousers. 

"Gods, _yes_." Levi had whispered with his head thrown back to the ceiling.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, sire." Eren murmured against Levi's exposed throat where he licked a trail upward and relished in the salty taste of Levi's sweaty skin.

"S-Silence," The prince stuttered, biting his lower lip when Eren squeezed his cock through his trousers. "You still need to be-- _uhng!_ \-- punished for your insolence earlier."

"Tell me," Eren gave a low possessive growl at the expression of ecstasy on the younger man's face when Eren dipped his hand into Levi's trousers and stroked at his weeping cock with a calloused hand. "Tell me what I have to do to get you to forgive me, my lord. I'll do _anything_."

Levi panted and struggled to form words as he felt Eren's thumb swipe at the head of his cock repeatedly and then massage the sensitive spot just on the underside of his head. Biting down hard on his lower lip, Levi gripped one of Eren's shoulders that was still covered with his voiders and he mewled.

"S-Suck me," he stammered, feeling his face heat at his own words. He was a Prince; He'd never before been sexually involved with another person, let alone another man. Levi kept his own sexuality a secret from everyone but Erwin and Mikasa so he wasn't yet used to openly demanding sexual favors out loud. "Use your mouth to pleasure me."

Eren flashed Levi a hungry look with beautiful eyes hooded by thick lashes, "Anything you wish, sire."

In one swift movement, Levi lifted himself from the chair and therefore Eren's lap and he stood before the brunet, one arm stretched out to brace himself against the back of the chair while Eren made quick work of untying Levi's trousers and pulling his cock out. It was wet and shiny with precum and Levi felt his face heat with embarrassment as he watched Eren lean forward and take the pink head of his cock into his waiting mouth. He gave it a quick suck and released the head of Levi's cock with a wet pop before the tip of his tongue darted out and started to tease the underside of his shaft, stimulating him further. The teasing was almost too much and Levi gripped the back of the chair tightly before he closed his eyes and let a moan slip past his lips unrestrained. 

"Fuck, yes, just like that..." The feel of Eren's talented tongue swirling around the crown of his cock while one of Eren's hands cupped his balls and fondled them was so mind-numblingly good. Then again, Levi had never received a blowjob or a handjob from anyone before so he had nothing to compare this to. Still, by his book, it was still pretty amazing. "More," he begged. "I need more."

Without an ounce of hesitation, Eren took Levi's cock back into his waiting mouth and sunk lower and lower slowly until his nose brushed against coarse black hair and Levi shuddered. The inside of Eren's mouth was so _hot_ and _wet_ and heaven's above, save him from the sinful creature that was Eren Jaeger because Levi felt like he was about to go insane with how good this felt. He couldn't even fathom how he was still holding on to the edges of coherent reason and restraining himself from thrusting into Eren's mouth despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to thrust, fuck, _ruin him!_ Make him his completely!

Feeling his control slipping, Levi allowed one little weak thrust into Eren's mouth grazing the back of his throat and the brunet made an obscene wet gagging noise that had the heat in Levi's groin raging into a wildfire that he could barely control. Spit dribbled down the sides of Eren's mouth and down his chin and some even dripped down Levi's thigh as he used his one free hand to fist into the back of Eren's hair and hold him firmly in place. He pulled the brunet off of him and gave a little groan at the sinful image of the fearsome "Demon" giving him such a wanton expression. 

His eyes were glassy, pupil's blown wide until they were dark with pure lust and hunger. His mouth was hanging open as he gulped in precious air, lips still shiny with Levi's precum and his own spit that dripped down his chin still. Levi loved it; he loved it all. He had this mighty warrior quite literally on his knees before him and the prince felt his blood start to buzz with excitement.

"Finish me," he growled in a voice that was surprisingly firm and even despite how his own body trembled with barely restrained want. "Your Prince commands you."

"Yes, sire." Eren croaked, grabbing Levi firmly by his hips and swallowing him whole again without any struggle. It was amazing to watch the way his own cock vanished before his very eyes into that greedy mouth. 

"F-Fuck, Eren." Levi cursed, gripping Eren's hair and slowly starting up an even pace as he began to thrust into that hot wetness. " _Fuck_ , it's so good--uhn."

Eren would occasionally hum around Levi's length, causing the Prince to lose his rhythm and stutter for a second before he got back on track and started up an even more relentless pace. Levi was barely hanging on anymore. This was his first blowjob and Eren was humming and swallowing around him and it was all too much; too much for him to take all at once while he was still new to this and Levi came without any warning, causing a surprised hum to sound from the back of Eren's throat as he swallowed load after load of Levi's warm, sticky cum down his throat.

The Prince had only _just_ managed to stop himself from shouting out in pleasure as he finally reached his blissful orgasm. Bad enough that Levi got a little lightheaded by the sheer intensity of it as he screwed his eyes shut tightly and buried Eren's face in his crotch. When his orgasm finally passed and Levi could think straight again, he allowed the hand fisted in Eren's soft hair to fall to his side and Eren was soon pulling Levi's softening cock out of his mouth. 

Eren coughed, gulped in a few mouthfuls of precious air and then smirked as he wiped at the sides of his mouth. Levi was staring down at him through hooded lashes. Eren looked much too pleased with himself for someone who just got ' _punished_ '.

"I'll be honest with you, sire." The brunet panted looking thoroughly fucked out. "Can't say I really dreaded this so-called punishment. In fact," Eren stood up abruptly and pulled Levi against his chest. "I think I could get used to this." 

Much too tired to deal with Eren and his smug talk, Levi sighed and simply allowed the brunet to kiss him slowly only frowning after he got a taste of his own fluids on Eren's tongue. He pulled away and scowled up at the brunet who chuckled at Levi's disgusted expression.

"That's fucking foul." Levi complained.

The brunet simply shrugged one shoulder lazily, "You get used to it after awhile." 

"Tch, I don't believe you." 

"I could show you." Eren purred, brushing his lips against Levi's earlobe and prompting a pleasurable shudder from him.

Levi pushed away from Eren and frowned, "Not tonight. I'm exhausted and a little tipsy and just want to sleep." 

"Fine," Eren shrugged. "I look forward to next time, then, sire. If there is a next time."

"Trust me," Levi snorted. "There'll be a next time."

The young Prince fell silent as he began to strip out of his clothes. He could feel Eren's eyes following his every movement and it pleased him to know that he had his bodyguard so entranced with him. Once he was in nothing but his trousers, Levi looked back at Eren over his shoulder and eyed him from head to toe slowly. 

"What are you doing?" he asked still frowning. "Get the fuck out of that armor and come to bed with me."

Eren's eyebrows raised toward his hairline, "You want me to stay?" he asked, sounding surprised. 

"Obviously," Levi sighed. "Your body temperature is high and I wouldn't mind a bed warmer."

He heard Eren snort and mutter a quite 'Ass.' behind him before Levi sauntered off toward his own bed. Levi crawled underneath the sheets, getting comfortable and feeling his eyelids immediately become heavy upon his head hitting the stuffed pillows. He could hear the sound of Eren struggling to remove all his armor and finally his clothing, and then he felt one end of his bed dip and a larger warm body slipped in next to his. 

Eren didn't get too close to him, keeping a considerable distance between them but still staying close enough to Levi so that the young prince could feel his body heat under the linens. Levi sighed in content, finally feeling his body relax and he easily drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STARTING. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING.
> 
> This chapter has been pre-written for a couple of weeks now, but my life has been unbelievably hectic lately and I barely have the time to sit down and write or even edit my stuff, hence, the late chapter.   
> Don't know when there will be another update for this fic, since this chapter was my last pre-written chapter and I don't see myself having any time to write anything for the immediate future. Just be patient and hope I won't take another goddamn eternity to update this fic again. GOMEN IN ADVANCE!


End file.
